Royal Punishment
by iJutsu
Summary: Tenten is just an average, spunky school girl who passionately HATES the prince of their town: Prince Neji. And when Neji asks her to become his lover, that changes both their lives forever. [NejiTen AU]
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Since school for me is coming up very soon, I want to be able to write a fan fiction and enjoy the time left. So, here's something that just popped out of my mind. Not a one-shot. This is mainly an OOC, which in this story, nothing like the anime/manga. But! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOR IT'S CHARACTERS. Enjoy!

**Royal Punishment**

by iJutsu

**Chapter One**

"I cannot stand him!" yelled a two-bunned hair styled teenage girl, as she loosened her uniform tie.

"Calm down, Tenten," sighed Sakura, while moving the strands of pink hair that covered her face behind her ear, "It's not like it's anything new."

"But still!" she groaned, "All those girls following him like a dog all the time and kissing up to him are just wasting their time. Pathetic, I say! He isn't even that handsome! Walking around like he's king. And...and what gives him the right to have people give him what he wants even when he doesn't ask? Just like now! Look at him! Getting all those flowers and candies and high-fives from the girls and boys while he's on the phone! And we're not even suppose to have our cell phones out in campus! It's disgusting!"

"I sense jealously," Sakura hummed. Tenten shivered.

"Ha! You wish! He'd be the last person I'd be jealous of," she pouted, "What makes him so special?"

"Gee, maybe it's because...he's the PRINCE?" she said simply, laughing a bit, "Prince Neji. Gotta admit, Ten, Prince Neji is a lovely name!"

Tenten just stuck out her tongue in digust before speaking, "What's he doing here anyway? I mean, this is a well organized school, but not as flashy for a prince."

"Don't you think you're being a little too harsh on him? You haven't even spoken to him. Maybe he just wants to be a regular guy."

"Regular guy," Tenten snorted, "If that was true, he would've stopped accepting gifts from random students and allowing them to follow him a long time ago."

"He's only been here for a week..."

"Whatever!"

It was then the bell of Konoha high rung. Tenten jumped in fright a little bit, but then shook it off a second later. Linking arms with her best friend as they usually do, they headed off towards their next class. While they walked, various students from classrooms next to them popped their heads out the door and looked at them. Tenten raised a brow at their glances, but it seemed that their stare was beyond her and Sakura. Within seconds, more students popped their heads out the classroom door and looked out. Tenten sighed and turned her head slightly to see what exactly there were looking at.

She twitched angrily and looked back forward. It was no other than the prince himself walking behind them, and he was still talking on the cell. Sakura looked behind too and giggled foolishly at Tenten's reaction. Hearing the footsteps getting closer, Tenten's pace started to increase, making Sakura almost trip in her tracks.

"Tenten, slow down!" muttered Sakura, knowing the reason why she was speed walking, "It's no use, he's in our next class anyways!"

"Just want to make him know I don't want him near me," she muttered back, slowing down once they finally made it to their classroom. Sakura sighed in relief that she finally let go of her. Dusting off her school checkered shirt for no apparent reason, she walked over to her seat, which of course, was right next to Tenten's. Tenten sat down immediately and pulled out her pencil and panda shaped eraser. Sighing, Tenten looked up at the clock. Class was to start soon.

"Huh," suddenly said Sakura, making Tenten now focus on her, "I wonder where Lee is. He's usually here before us."

Tenten blinked and looked at the empty seat in front of her. Lee and Sakura are her best friends, and not being all together felt somewhat awkward. Tenten nodded slowly and before she was able to speak, the final bell rung, meaning class was now starting. The teacher came in, tying up her hair as she walked in. Finally having her hair up, she turned to the class and smiled.

"Good afternoon, class."

"Good afternoon, Kurenai-sensei."

Before she could gather up the plan on her desk, someone started yelling from out of the classroom, getting louder and clearer every second. Tenten and Sakura sighed. There was no second guess of who that might've been.

"Wait! Wait!" yelled the voice, finally making it into the room panting, and with a few drops of sweat falling from his cheek, "I'm here!"

"Lee, you're late," sighed Kurenai, "Please visit the office to get a late slip."

"B-but! I never received such a disgraceful thing in my life!" Lee said in slight panic, causing Tenten to look at him concernedly, "Please, Kurenai-sensei! I was only a minute late!"

"Minutes or seconds late, you're supposed to be in your seat before or once the bell rings," she replied simply, "Please go. Standing here is making you more late."

"Sensei, please! I..."

"I apologize that I'm late," came a calm voice from behind, interrupting Lee.

Lee turned around and blinked. The teacher seemed to have done so too. Tenten shifted up in her seat a bit, seeing the person, and hoping that the teacher won't do what she thinks she would do. After Kurenai shook her head, she gave in a warm smile towards the boy.

"It's okay, Prince Neji," she said, unusually kindly, "You're only a minute late. Please take a seat."

Tenten's and Lee's eyes widened in shock. She looked over at Lee who's mouth dropped to the floor, obviously being in a state of shock. Anger flashing strongly in Tenten's eyes, she stood up from her seat and pounded her hands flat on her desk. The teacher, and Sakura, being startled, looked over at her. The whole class did so too. Including Neji, who stopped mid-step just to look at her. Her glare flashed towards her teacher, then at the prince, then back at her teacher.

"That isn't fair!" Tenten yelled, causing Sakura to stand up and hold onto her arm gently. "Lee had the exact same reason of why he was late but you're not punishing...HIM?!"

It was then she shook her arm off Sakura's grip and pointed towards the prince rudely. Neji just stared at her calmly.

"Tenten..." whispered Lee. Tenten didn't seem to notice. The teacher did and returned the same glare.

"Tenten, I order you to apolo..."she started, but then was easily interrupted.

"Apologize?" Tenten said in disbelief, mad of what she was hearing, "Apologize for what? You're the one letting him off the loose for breaking a rule! I mean, so did Lee but you don't see Lee walking back to his seat like you let him! I'm getting so tired of him and his...his...ways!"

"Stop talking rudely of the prince," Kurenai said, anger rising in her voice.

"How am I being rude?" Tenten said crossing her arms, and turning to face the prince. She glared at him, "You must think you're so special."

The students gasped, and so did Kurenai, making Tenten look at her once again. No one has spoken poorly of the prince before. Kurenai's face grew a bit warm, "Tenten, stop! He's Prince Neji and..."

"Oh! Is that why? Because he's prince?" Tenten shot, and with a fake laugh escaping her lips she turned back towards Neji, who's calm expression has vanished, "You can take your shameful seat now...NEJI."

The whole class gasped loudly, even Sakura. No one of the lower class than him was supposed to call him by his name. No one. Neji seemed to be also surprised, for his eyes were slightly widened. Tenten's expression stayed as calm as ever, still glaring at the boy. Kurenai slammed her hands onto her desk hard, causing everyone to jump and look at her. Tenten turned her head towards her teacher.

"That's enough, Tenten," she said angrily, "Now sit down this instant and stay quiet before I make you spend the rest of the day with the principal."

Tenten sighed deeply and looked back at Neji with a death glare.

"Drop dead," she whispered before sitting back down with a huff. Neji, looking at her for merely just a second more, walked towards his seat and sat down in slight awe. Kurenai took a deep breath and managed a sorry smile.

"I apologize for her actions, your highness," said Kurenai, "She gets angry real easily. I'll make sure she doesn't bother you again. As for you..."

She turned her head and looked over at Lee. Lee blinked and looked at his teacher respectfully. She again sighed.

"Lee, take your seat. I'll just let today be a warning."

Lee blinked a couple more times before he smiled and bowed. Standing up straight, he thankfully walked over to his desk and sat down properly. Once he sat, he turned around to face Tenten, for his seat was behind his. Tenten caught his glance and looked at him emotionless. Lee patted her arm gently and smiled an ear-to-ear smile to make her laugh. It worked. Listening to her giggle softly, Lee patted her arm again.

"Thank you."

--

Lunchtime...

"That was one risk you took in there," laughed Sakura, unwrapping the plastic on her sandwich.

"Sure was!" Lee said, who just now joined their table and sat, "I, Rock Lee, thank you for saving me!"

"It's just one little late slip, Lee," sighed Sakura, "You could've saved the trouble and let Tenten blow up outside of class."

Tenten grinned and stuck in straw into her small milk carton. She took a sip before speaking. "I don't regret it at all. In fact, I'm glad I did it. At least now people know that they're not being treated fairly and that he knows to never get near me."

"I wouldn't be so sure," said Sakura, voice rather frightened. Tenten stared oddly at her pink-haired friend, but when she opened her mouth to speak, a shadow formed in front of her, blocking her light. Eyes widening a bit, she placed down her milk and slowly turned around. Her face dropped, with her fingers slightly twitching as she stared at the thing before her. 'Thing' to her obviously being Prince Neji.

"What?" she asked harshly. Lee and Sakura looked at them both as if it was a suspense movie.

"Let's talk," he ordered, hands deep in his pockets. Tenten stared at him oddly, for after all, this was the first time they've actually 'spoken' together.

"No," Tenten said simply, attempting to turn back around but was stopped by a touch of his hand to her shoulder. She shivered and angrily whacked his hand hard, making him draw his hand back to himself. She glared.

"Don't you ever touch me!" she growled, with students now looking at them.

"We need to talk," he said, now sounding a bit more demanding, "Now."

"Who do you think you are? Ordering me around," she said, now standing up.

"I think I'm the prince," he said calmly.

"And that makes me listen to you because...?" she scoffed, adding enthusiasm on the 'because'.

"Don't make this harder than it already is," Neji sighed, removing his other hand from his pocket and crossing his arms. Tenten mimicked him and crossed her arms as well.

"You're the one making it hard," Tenten replied, "Now, if you would leave me alone, things would be easy and...hey!"

She was caught off as Neji swiftly embraced her around her waist, pulling her body against his. Tenten gasped loudly as she was pulled off her seat and up towards Neji's body. He now held her like a bag over his shoulder, with one hand in his pocket and one around her back. Blushing madly, she started pounding him on the back frantically. Sighing, he began to walk, ignoring the pounds he got on his back by Tenten.

"What do you think you're doing!? L-let go! Stop moving! I said let go!"

Tenten's yells and sounds of her hits started to fade while the two walked out of the cafeteria area and towards the hang out area of the school. Sakura and Lee blinked.

"Should we follow them?" asked Lee.

"No," replied Sakura, "It'll probably be for the best."

"...How?"

"I have no idea."

The 'hang out' area was just a calm area of trees, flowers and fountain connected to the ground causing a small water flow underneath a wooden bridge about 1 feet above the water. The bridge connected the first building to the second, second being their classrooms. There was also a long bench underneath every cherry blossom tree. It was a lovely place to hang out if students don't plan to eat during lunch. Neji looked around and stopped at the bridge. Luckily no body was around. Once in the center of the bridge, he placed her down gently, still feeling the small pain on his back due to her punches. When she finally set foot on the ground, she turned her back on him and attempted to run as fast as possible from him. Again, she was prevented to do so as Neji grabbed onto her wrist firmly before she was able to get as far as turning around. She turned her head angrily towards him and tried to shake her hand free.

"Stop touching me! Let go!" she demanded.

"Wait," Neji said. His voice seemed somewhat different. He spoke in a bossy matter, yet, with urge for her to stay. Her glare softened, but it didn't disappear. She drew her hand up and sharply drew down her hand, making him let go. She again crossed her arms and raised a brow towards the prince.

"What do you want?" she asked, trying to keep herself calm, "If it's about earlier in class today, I'm NOT sorry. And I don't take back anything I..."

"Do I anger you?" he suddenly asked, interrupting her with his simple tone. She twitched.

"What kind of question is that? Of course you do!"

He placed his hands again in his pockets and moved his hair away from his face with a slight movement of his head. Tenten groaned softly. _"Why can't he have normal guy hair?" _thought Tenten, referring to Neji's long hair. Neji paused for a moment before speaking.

"So, then. Do I annoy you?"

Tenten didn't hesitate to answer. "Yes, you do. Just like right now."

"My actions disturb you?"

"Yes."

"What I do is disgraceful to you?"

"Yes."

"You must think that I'm full of myself."

"Yup."

Neji shoulders seemed to have relaxed a bit as Neji let out a calm, relaxed sigh. That made Tenten confused, since she literally just insulted him and he acted totally fine about it. She let out a frustrated breath and began to step back.

"You hate me?" he finally asked, causing Tenten to stop mid-step. She blinked. Oddly, she found that harder to answer than the other questions. She never exactly hated anyone. She stared at Neji, who just stared back at her expressionless. Tenten pressed her lips together and took in a deep breath. Her glare then again came back.

"Hate is a strong word, don't you think?" she asked, having one hand on the hip and one frustratingly on her forehead, "I don't hate you. I just really, I mean really, dislike you."

With that, she turned around and without hesitation walked away from him. Neji watched as Tenten walked back towards first building. People were bond to ask her about what happened. Suddenly, his cell rang. With his hand already in his pocket, he pulled out his phone and answered.

"Did you find somebody yet?" came a male voice on the other end.

Neji again looked towards the direction of where Tenten was walking, seeing her now disappear into the first building. Neji nodded to himself.

"Yeah."

--

The school day finally came to an end. Lee stretched his legs a bit, pushing the empty seat before him a bit. Sakura took in a deep breath and fanned herself with her hand.

"Finally!" Tenten grunted, "Thought today was never going to end."

"Say, what happened today at lunch?" he asked, and when receiving a glare from her, he laughed, "Not good, huh?"

"Weird is more like it. Asking me obvious questions," huffed Tenten, then glancing over at the clock, "Oh, guys I got to go. Today is trash day and I have to take out the trash before 3'o clock. I'll see you tomorrow!...Wait, tomorrow is Saturday! Alright! Want to go to the park tomorrow?"

"Picnic?" giggled Sakura, knowing that a picnic is all that they do on a day at the park, "Sure, why not. Want to come, Lee?"

"Sure," Lee smiled, "Need to get some fresh air nowadays."

"Great! See you guys tomorrow morning! At 8, alright?" she said happily as she walked out of the classroom, waving to them behind her.

Once leaving the room, she walked speedily towards the exit of the building. Reasons being: she didn't want to encounter Neji and she didn't want to have week old trash in her home. She lived in a small place, small being an apartment. It wasn't easy living alone in a small home, but she was thankful. She groaned. She hated her last class, since it was on the second floor. Making it towards the stairs, she held onto the rails and walked down, almost losing her balance at the last step once she let go. Regaining her straight posture, she looked forward, seeing Exit A before her. That was the exit closest to the entrance or exit of the school. Happily, she walked over the door and before she was able to grab hold of the door handle, she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. Blinking, she turned around calmly to see who touched her. _"Oh no," _Tenten thought annoyingly in her mind. Her eyes flared towards his.

"What do you want, Neji?" she asked cruelly, "I'm kind of in a hurry and I don't have time for your..."

She stopped seeing the expression on his face. He seemed far more serious than she last saw him. Just by looking at that, the sounds around them seemed to have become silent, for nothing went through her ears but the sounds of the faint wind. Nej looked deeply into her eyes. Tenten was locked into the eye-contact, somehow finding it hard to look away. His eyes shown hesitation and annoyance. It was clear to both of them that he didn't want to be here. And he didn't. He took a step closer towards her and sighed.

"I need you to be my lover."

**TBC**

I know, I know. It doesn't make sense now, but you'll find out what you don't understand in the next chapter (If you do read closely) . Please R&R! Keep me motivated. (:


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for the reviews. 'Preciate it! Here's the second chapter! Enjoy!

**Royal Punishment**

by iJutsu

**Chapter Two**

"...What?"

"I need you to be my lover," Neji repeat, as simple as ever.

"Again, I say: WHAT?" she said, voice a bit louder than before.

Neji flinched. He did not want others to know what they were talking about. Not caring about the 'consequences', Neji grabbed onto her wrist and walked outside. Tenten literally trying her hardest to let go, stumbled as she walked. She looked up at the outside school clock. She huffed. She had only about 15 minutes to take out the trash. And seeing that she encountered Neji, it was huge possibility that she'll have a trash smelling home. Finally, he stopped behind a huge tree. The minute he stopped, the minute she slapped his hand to let go.

"What did I tell you about touching me!?" she snarled, now stuffing her hands into her coat pocket.

"Just say that you'll be my lover and I'll leave you alone for the day."

Tenten twitched angrily, "For the day? How 'bout forever?! And how pathetic do you think I am? I'm not going to agree to such a stupid demand."

"Why?" he asked plainly.

"Why?" she repeated annoyingly, and oddly, found herself starting to speak fast, "Because I don't like you, that's why! What part of that don't you understand? I. Don't. Like. You. And what do you mean 'lover'?"

"Lover," Neji shrugged, "Fiancé, dearest, girlfriend, what ever you people call it these days."

Tenten's face dropped. Just the way he spoke and his tone drives her mad.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you don't like me."

She felt struck by his stupidity, "Are you aware about how foolish you sound right now? Why don't you ask one of you're fan girls to be your lover? I'm sure they'll be happy about it, unlike me."

With that, she huffed out a breath and turned around. She heard Neji sigh deeply in frustration, causing her to stop a bit. She stood still.

"You're one annoying girl," he said under his breath. Fortunately enough for Tenten, she heard him. Fist clenched tightly together in her pocket, she harshly turned around to face him.

"Excuse me?" she asked, anger rising in her voice, "You're the one that's..."

"I don't want to be here as much as you," he started, interrupting her, "But you're going to have to accept."

"Oh yeah? Who's going to make me?" she scoffed.

"Stubborn, I see," Neji chuckled, attempting to move the stand of her from her face, but she took a step back before he was able to touch her, "The main reason is because you don't like me. If I ask one of those, what you call, 'fan girls', they may take it the wrong way. Wrong way being that they may think I actually love them."

Tenten stared at him confusingly. _"Wrong way being that they may think he actually loves them?"_ she thought, _"What the heck those that mean?"_ Tenten looked at him and thought deeper of what he just said. Suddenly, it got to her. Somehow, her fist started to loosen up.

"If you ask them to be your lover, they'll love you and you won't?"

Neji just nodded.

"And, if you asked me, I won't love you and you won't love me back?"

Neji again nodded.

"Then what's the point?!" she yelled, eyes flaring. Not wanting to continue, she sharply turned on her hell and began to walk, but within just seconds, Neji grabbed a hold of her arms with both of his hands and turned her around. Each of his hand was holding gently onto Tenten's arm, preventing her from moving. Even if it was gentle, the prince was rather strong. She struggled and before she was able to yell at him, he spoke.

"I don't love you," he said simply, "And you don't seem to like me at all. And that's all I need. To be completely honest with you, Tenten, I need you for a task. A task only I, and you will now, know about, and shouldn't be found out by the people in and out of the palace. You see, I'm getting engaged with this woman who I do not like at all for many reasons. She comes tomorrow, and if I'm not, how do you say it, 'taken' by then, the engagement is permanent. That's why I need you. Mainly, you are going to be my fake lover."

Tenten stopped struggling. Her eyes widen a bit as she stared deep into his strange eyes.

"_Fake _lover?" she repeated in merely a whisper, "You're going to..._use_ me?" He nodded again.

"We will then go our separate ways once she leaves," he replied, separate ways being 'break-up'. Tenten's glare came back into her eyes, showing more anger than before.

"Then," she growled, "You can definitely forget about it."

This time, she didn't hold back on walking away. Sharply shaking herself free, she quickly turned around and ran as fast as possible out of the school, leaving Neji alone and completely dumbfounded. She crossed the streets of the town quickly, bumping into random people while doing so along with apologizing as she made way. She ran fast towards a certain building but was halted in her tracks as she saw nothing but a garbage truck leaving the apartment streets.

--

The warm morning sunlight came through the windows of Tenten's room, hitting her slightly and giving her a welcoming warmth. Birds chirped happily and the calm sounds of leafs rustling overcame her. One would think that this was a perfect way to wake up.

Not for Tenten. Just not today.

Lazily, she shakily pushed herself up with her arms and sat up on her bed, looking hazily at her door before her. Rubbing her eyes, she yawned tiredly and then blinked a couple of times. _"How did I end up falling asleep?" _thought Tenten, confusingly. She found herself continuously rubbing her eyes, finding it hard to stop. Her eyes were itchy. Literally stopping her hand, she blinked hard and felt her cheek. Her eyes widen slightly and she looked over at the pillow. It was tear stained.

"_I...was crying?" _she thought in disbelief, knowing that she hasn't cried in such a long time. Crying herself to sleep was something she didn't believe. She frowned. _"I must've fell asleep the instant I got here..." _Stretching a bit, she quickly stepped out of bed and walked over to her bathroom and towards the mirror. Yawning once more, she was able to clearly see her reflection. She nearly spat out in disgust. Her eyes were slightly red and her hair was completely a mess. Though, she couldn't blame herself. Yesterday was frustrating.

"Stupid Neji," she grunted to herself, "If I see him again, ugh, I swear. He's gonna wish he never had to nerve to talk to me."

Slowly removing the tangled ribbons in her hair that made up the buns, she watched her hair fall past her shoulders. Grabbing the brush, she slowly brushed her hair and walked out of the room, glancing outside. It was the perfect Saturday morning.

Saturday.

Tenten gasped and dropped her brush as she quickly glanced over at her alarm clock. Her eyes grew wide. It read 7:50 A.M.

"The park!" she whispered, suddenly remembering that she had to met Lee and Sakura by 8. Speedily picking up her brush, she started to again brush her hair along with going back into her room to find an outfit. She grabbed a simple khaki capri, long white dress-shirt, and pink hoodie and tossed it onto her bed while she ran to the bathroom once again to brush her teeth. After getting all cleaned and refreshed, she rushed out of her bathroom and quickly changed into her outfit.

Hopping on one foot to put a shoe on the other, she bounced into the kitchen and grabbed a blanket. She was never in charge of food in a picnic for a reason. After tying her last shoe with one hand, she stood up straight and proudly grinned to herself. She glanced at her watch. 7:55.

Having the blanket under her left arm, she opened her door and softly closed it behind her, knowing that she already locked it from the inside. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and leaned against the wall. _"Today will be a good day," _she thought to herself repeatingly, _"Today will be a good day."_

She opened her eyes.

Mistake.

It was Prince Neji himself, standing before her in a closed black coat and white jeans with his hair covering his face a bit. His hand was in a fist towards her face, but it didn't look like he was going to hit her. It was obvious that he was about to knock on the door. She twitched.

"You again!?" she yelled. Not bothering to again waste her time with him, she stomped right past him, heading towards the stairs. Unfortunately, she heard footsteps behind her, knowing that he was following. Stopping in her tracks, she turned to him, and knowing she didn't have the time, she spoke down to the point.

"Listen buddy and listen good. I'm late and I have plans today and I don't have time to deal with you. In fact, I never have the time to deal with people like you. Got it? Good. Now leave me alone before I..."

"Come," he said plainly, interrupting her as he grabbed onto her hand, "We must leave now."

Tenten shivered at his touch and grabbed back her hand sharply.

"Can you please stop!?" she exclaimed, brutally.

"Can you please just do as I say?"

"Let me think about that," Tenten said sarcastically, tapping her chin, then stopping to look at him directly, "No."

Neji paused for a moment and moved his hair away from his face delicately with his fingers. It was then Tenten's heart pounded hard. The mad expression upon her face started to slowly fade into something between peaceful and admiration. As Neji tucked the strand of hair behind his ear, he narrowed his eyes and smiled towards her. Tenten stood still, staring at him in awe with pink tinted on her cheeks.

"Looks like it works on you, too," Neji replied, stroking her cheek slowly with the back of his hand.

Tenten snapped back to life, feeling his hand. The pink of her face quickly turned to red and her arms started shaking nervously. "Wh-what?"

"You're easily admiring me," Neji smirked, taking a step towards her, "Just like those other girls."

Tenten got her anger back and pushed him, making him stumble back a bit. "I am not like them!"

At this point, she began to run down the stairs, and out the door of the apartment building. Panting softly, she looked behind her through the transparent door, seeing that no one was walking down the stairs. Sighing in relief, she walked towards the park. _"What...what was I thinking?" _she thought, bringing her hand up to her cheek, feeling the warmth disappear, _"Why did I suddenly just...think that he was.."_

"Cute," Tenten finished in a whisper. Catching what she just said, she slapped herself. Hard.

"Today is going to be a good day," she again repeated, out loud this time, in what seemed like a whine, "Today is going to be a good day."

After a couple of minutes of walking, she finally made it to Konoha Park A. There were many parks that didn't have a name, but just a letter in Konoha. Seeing a bob-haired boy and pink-haired girl from a distance sitting under a tree, she smiled happily and ran into the park, yelling their names as she did so.

"Lee! Sakura!" she yelled.

Hearing their names, they turned their heads towards the voice and smiled. Tenten waved and once she reached them, she sat right next to Sakura.

"Sorry I'm late," Tenten said, "I ran into a very...very weird person today."

"Oh, it's okay," Sakura smiled, "I just got here myself."

"I was here since 7:45!" grinned Lee, sitting crossed leg in front of his two friends, "Wanted to get the best tree shade for my best friends!"

"Thank you, Lee," Tenten said, kneeling a bit to unroll the blanket they were to sit on. She looked over at Lee and smiled. Lee, who was removing grass from his pants, seemed to have caught her glance, for he looked towards her and smiled back sweetly.

"Let's go eat," she pouted, "I'm starving! I haven't eaten since yesterday's school lunch! What did you bring, Lee?"

"Onigiri! (1)" Lee said, opening the basket and pulling out the onigiris that were wrapped safely in plastic, "Since I know it's your favorite, Sakura."

Sakura giggled and thankfully took one. When Tenten grabbed one of the rice balls, she heard Lee clear his throat. Tenten looked towards him.

"Tenten," he started, "Can you please tell us what happened yesterday. And why were you talking to the prince yesterday?"

Tenten froze on the spot.

"You spoke to the prince after school?" Sakura asked, swallowing the rice in her mouth.

Tenten remained frozen, remembering what Neji had said to her that day:

"_A task only I, and you will now, know about, and shouldn't be found out by the people in and out of the palace." _

She flinched. Was she to listen to him? He did not exactly tell her not to tell anyone, but him being prince and saying that it shouldn't be found out about, would lead to serious trouble. But, in her head she kept thinking that telling them and other people would be the perfect way to get back at him. Although, sadly enough, she wasn't like that. Tenten looked at her friends hesitantly and sighed.

"I...can't really say," she said rather slowly. Sakura blinked.

"Did the prince forbid you to tell or something?" Lee asked, seriousness conquering his voice.

"Indeed I did," came a voice from behind Lee.

Sakura and Tenten looked up at the voice. Both girls gasped softly. _"Neji?! Again?!" _thought Tenten. Lee raised a brow and turned his head, giving out the same gasp. Instantly, both Sakura and Lee stood to their feet and bowed respectfully. Tenten just sat there looking up at the other in a crabby matter. Neji nodded his head towards Lee and Sakura and then focused his attention back on the mouse haired female.

"Tenten," Neji said to her.

"You," Tenten said in return, harshness in her voice.

Neji took a step closer and Lee and Sakura took a step aside, giving him more room that he really didn't need. Tenten just sat there calmly on the blanket, staring up at him like the sun was in her eyes. Both remained calm.

"You and I both know why I'm here," he started.

Lee and Sakura seemed to have caught interest, for they leaned a little bit closer.

"I don't like being used," Tenten repeated herself, now standing up to look at him properly, "And I thought I told you to forget about it."

"You don't understand," he responded, "I don't want to do this as much as you don't. But right now, I don't have much of a choice. If I did, you'd be the last person I'd ever go to be my lov-mmph!"

Swiftly, Tenten covered his mouth with her hand. Neji's eyes widened a bit at the sudden movement. Lee and Sakura stared at them strangely. Noticing their looks, she grinned foolishly at her best friends.

"Excuse us for a minute," Tenten said shyly, removing her hand from his mouth and pulling him away from them. Now holding him tightly on his wrist, she walked quickly over to a tree about 10 feet away from Lee and Sakura. Standing under the tree's shades, Tenten let go of him and crossed her arms. He drew his hand back and stuffed both into his pockets. He blinked. She glared.

"What do you think you're doing? You can't tell my friends what you're planning to do with me!" she exclaimed frustratingly.

"Why not?"

"Because, stupid! Because!"

"Huh," he said in more of a statement than a question. Tenten frowned and covered her face with both of her hands annoyingly.

"You don't understand," she muttered, then slowly moving her hands from her face, she spoke again, this time, more calmly, "Look, I'm really getting tired of you just popping out of no where and forcing me to do something I don't want to do. And if you don't want to do it, then why do it? Unlike you, I have a life to actually take care of. So, now, let's just forget this whole thing happened and leave each other alone, alright? Everybody wins."

"This a part of my life you can't understand," Neji said, sharply, shocking Tenten a bit, "I don't want to do this, but I'm going to have to so that I can make my life less complicated than it already is."

Tenten tried to hold back, but she couldn't. "Complicated? How is you're life...complicated? Do you even understand the word 'complicated'?"

"Please, Tenten," he suddenly said, causing Tenten to definitely stop fidgeting Not believing what she just heard, she looked directly in his eyes.

"Did you just...?" she whispered, still in denial.

"I'm merely asking you a favor," he said simply as before, interrupting her, "I'll pay you back thankfully if you just do this for me."

She remained quiet as he continued, "I'll move to a different school, even. Whatever you want. Right now, I don't have that much time left before she comes."

"Doesn't this mean I'll be engaged to you?" she said, feeling more disgusted, "Isn't that what you're trying to avoid?"

"Yes, but it wouldn't matter. We'll break up once she leaves, which is definitely before we're permanently announced a 'couple'. You and I are nothing but strangers hanging out."

"If you put it that way, it doesn't seem like any harm," she whispered, confused and angry by her seconds thoughts.

"You'll do it?" Neji naturally asked.

Tenten removed eye-contact and looked down, letting out a deep, long, frustrated sigh. _"It's just a little white-lie favor,"_ she thought to herself assuringly, _"And after all of this is over, he'll leave me alone for good. What could hurt?"_ Slowly moving her head back up, she looked at Neji and nodded.

"I'll do it."

**TBC**

This chapter wasn't at all exciting. To get a heads up on the next chapter, both Neji and Tenten learn more about each other and once the word spreads, things go bad. Hopefully that's something to look forward to. (: Please r&r! I'll try to update each day, or every other day. (I really do have a lot of time on my hands)

(1) Onigiri ; A Japanese rice snack formed into a triangle or oval with various flavors


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the lovely reviews. This chapter may be a bit different from what I described from the end of the second chapter, since I don't really want to rush this story. x) I hope you enjoy the third chapter:D

**Royal Punishment**

by iJutsu

**Chapter 3**

The moment she agreed, was the moment she instantly regretted what she did. Many thoughts flew around her mind, telling that it was wrong. It could ruin her life. She looked down pitifully. _"If I back down right now," _she thought, _"That's going to be utterly pathetic, since I just agreed right now. I got myself into this mess, and I'm going to have to clean it up. Or at least make it work. But I, Tenten, am not going to get myself out of it._" Tenten then suddenly just chuckled softly.

"Maybe this could be a great way to get him back," she whispered evilly under breath.

"Pardon?"

Tenten's head jolted up, completely forgetting the fact that Neji was in front of her. She blinked and laughed embarrassingly, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Nothing, nothing," she replied, slowly removing her hand from her head and back into her jacket pockets, "...So, when do we start?"

"We leave now," Neji said, "We need to aware the royal family about us."

Tenten shivered in disgust at the word 'us'. She then blinked and looked to her left, seeing her two friends from a distance who were obviously looking back at them in confusion. She sighed sadly. She didn't want to leave, but the quicker they do things, the quicker things would get done. Slowly, she bowed to her friends. Merely after a second of getting up, Neji grabbed her wrist firmly and walked away towards the end of the park. Sakura blinked and placed a hand of her hip.

"Where is she going?" she asked.

"Looks like he's forcing her to go with him," Lee said, seriously, noticing the way he was pulling her.

"So," she started, "What now?"

Lee didn't respond. Instead he grabbed Sakura by the wrist as well and walked towards the opposite direction, leaving the food and blanket behind.

--

"How far did you park?!" whined Tenten, who, for the past good five minutes, was still being dragged by Neji, "And can you please let go of me?! I still don't want you touching me, you know!"

Neji grunted, just now getting annoyed. He didn't let go just yet. Ignoring her groans and winces, he continued walking towards where the park ended. Slowing down a bit, Tenten relaxed, took a deep breath with her eyes closed, and calmly opened back her eyes. Relaxation ended quickly once they stopped. Tenten gasped in surprise and Neji finally let go. She slowly made her way from behind Neji, to next to him, and stared at the sight before her. Before her was a fairly long white car, shiny enough that she could see both her and Neji's reflection on it's windows, and a man in a suit standing in front of the passenger seat door. Tenten looked around and gasped again. In front and behind the car that was in front of them was a car that looked exactly like it but black. Police officers, or guardians, stood in front of the black cars. Suddenly, a silly smile crept onto her lips._ "I take it this is my ride,_" she thought with a giggle.

"This is her, your highness?" said the man before them, with a name tag on his shirt saying: Iori. Neji simply nodded. 'Iori' nodded and quickly looked over at Tenten and bowed deeply with a smile. Tenten stared at him oddly, and all due respect, bowed back.

"T-thank you," she said, although unsure of what she was thanking him for.

As Iori stood back up, he gave her a confused look but then shook it off as he carefully opened the back seat door, mentioning them to now enter. Tenten felt a bit hesitant and looked over at Neji, who just simply gave her a look and pointed towards the door, wanting her to hurry up and get in the car. She growled quietly and stuck out her tongue at him quickly before entering. Neji raised a brow and heard Iori laugh a bit. He turned his head to him and Iori immediately stopped laughing and looked back at the door.

"Hn," Neji grunted as he entered the car.

Once Iori closed the door gently, Neji sighed and looked over at Tenten, who just now sat down on the other side of the back seat, where he was sat facing her. She had no intentions of sitting next to him. When she sat, she jumped up and down on her bottom a bit, feeling the leather of the seats with her fingers. Giggling softly, she unexpectedly looked up at Neji, who looked at her strangely. Sighing, she sat down properly and slowly placed on her seatbelt, feeling the car moving. Taking in a deep breath, she looked out the window, watching the park disappear. Finally leaving the park area, she rested her hands on her lap and looked out the window. Neji stared at her, seeing sadness and unsureness in her eyes. He lamented, breaking the silence.

"You do know that we're going to be entering a palace, correct?"

Tenten looked from the window and at him, "Yeah, why?"

"Your appearance," he plainly said, pointing at her clothes. She blinked and looked down at her clothes then back at him.

"You have a problem with my appearance, Neji?" she snapped, crossing her arms.

"We're going to enter a high class place, which obviously, you must not know anything about."

"What's that suppose to mean?" she again snapped, now glaring at him.

"You live here, don't you?"

Her anger got worse and her glare grew more cruel. Her arms slowly uncrossed and she clutched onto her pants, shaking a bit. Neji glimpsed at her, sitting a bit more back as he saw her eyes grow a bit more shinier than before. Neji raised one brow in confusion. _"Is she crying?" _he thought. Clutching tighter on her pants, she spoke.

"Are you insulting my life-style?" she asked horrifyingly, sadness and anger overwhelming her voice, "Has it ever occurred to you that it took me a while to get these? I tried hard to earn money and get this and I don't need you insulting me! A-at least I'm...I'm trying at life! Unlike you who's just...not!"

Neji urked back a little, a bit surprised of what she just said to him. He had no idea he had insulted her, and he didn't expect her to...

"Are you crying?" he asked.

"No!" she yelled stubbornly like a kid, boyishly rubbing her eyes with her sleeve.

Neji sighed and fully leaned back on his seat, hands resting on his lap. He looked down, knowing that if he continued to look at her, it won't do any good. Although he did wonder what upset her, obviously oblivious to the fact that he insulted her. Tenten did indeed look rather fortuneless, and that did make him think that she wasn't high class material. Poor, needy but happy is what she was. Neji again sighed and looked up a little to catch a glance of her. _"Guess there is very little that I know about her," _Neji thought to himself, now fully looking up. He cleared his throat, making Tenten flinch a bit.

"At least remove your jacket," he said out of no where, "It gets cold in the palace."

Tenten blinked and slowly turned her head towards him. He avoided eye-contact. Not wanting to argue with the prince, she removed her jacket, encountering minor difficulties due to her seatbelt. Finally having it off, she placed in neatly to the side of her and looked back at Neji with a huff. Neji gave her a small smile, making Tenten freeze a bit.

"There," Neji told her, "You look much more appealing."

Tenten found herself blushing and then let out a chuckled sigh, "I don't know whether to thank you or slap you silly for saying that."

"We're here," Neji just suddenly said, looking out the window and saw that they had just past the iron gate.

Tenten felt her stomach go nervous on her as she took a look out the window as well. She gasped rather loudly. Outside the car window was a huge palace, almost like a castle if people ever said that these days. It was incredibly huge and delicate, with bushes and trees surrounding marble-made fountains and rare flowers along the side of the driveway. The building was amazing, for it stood high and matched with it's Japanese culture. Cherry blossoms from many huge cherry blossom trees they had just passed flew delicately along with the wind, falling onto a pond that, from where they were at, seemed crystal clear. Finally the car stopped, making Tenten stop staring at the window and hold onto her stomach nervously. Butterflies flew around her stomach while her breathing started to become uneasy. She heard Neji chuckle softly. Raising her head towards him, she glared.

"Nervous?" Neji asked, with a smirk.

"W-what?" she stammered, trying to give him the same smirk, "Of course not! Why would I be?"

Once the door was opened by Iori, she literally ran out, stumbling a bit forward when she was out of the car. Standing up as straight as she could, Neji came out of the car and brushed himself off a bit. He looked forward, seeing the bridge that led exactly towards the entrance. Tenten looked at it too and gulped. Quickly, she brushed herself off a bit and straightened out her shirt. When she came to tightening up the buns in her hair, she found Neji again looking at her. She looked back but then looked away quickly with a disgusted look on her face._ "It's like I'm his project or something,_" she thought dully. Fixing the last bun, she took a deep breath and before she was able to take a step forward, Neji's hand stopped her, for he let his hand out before her. Tenten blinked, looked at his hand, looked at him, back at his hand, and finally back at him. She gave him a confused look.

Hold my hand," he whispered, not wanting Iori to hear him. She stared at him stupidly, as if that taking his hand was going to kill her. He stared at her dully, waiting.

"Why?" she whispered back.

"I doubt people of the palace will believe that we're lovers if we continue acting distant," he replied, a bit impatiently, "Now take my hand. You have to get used to it."

"_You don't know how distant I want to be from you right now,_" she thought annoyingly, before speaking, "...Fine."

Slowly, she reached in and placed her hand on Neji's. Neji thankfully held her hand gently and began to walk, hearing the car door close behind them. She was thankful he didn't intertwine their fingers together. While they walked, Tenten couldn't help but keep looking at their hands. A blush formed brightly on her face, feeling the warmth of his hand lay against her cold palm. Unexpectedly, she found herself looking up towards his clear eyes. With her breathing being a bit hearable, Neji eyed her, causing her blush to deepen and quickly look back forward._ "What am I doing?_" she thought frustratingly. Hearing Neji snicker quietly made her feel more embarrassed. Finally crossing the bridge, which oddly she didn't even notice walking on, they made it to the front door to the palace. Tenten blinked. The door was huge. Without having to say anything, the door was opened from two guards from the inside. Pacing herself, Neji and her walked inside the palace. Tenten's eyes widen in amazement. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside, and just as calming. From a distance, she heard footsteps coming towards them. Neji fully looked forward as well, seeing a girl with fairly short bleached purple, of what Tenten made it, hair coming towards them. She made it to them and bowed towards Neji.

"Neji, you are here," she said shyly, with slight pants between her words, "Q-queen Hyuuga has very im-important news to inform you about.."

Neji nodded. The girl looked over at the girl beside him, and seeing that she was holding his hand, she became strangely suspicious. Tenten caught her glance and with wide eyes, bowed her head towards the girl.

"H-hello," Tenten replied.

"Hello," the girl responded sweetly, "So y-you're the one..."

Neji knowing that a conversation between the girls was soon to start, he avoided it by walking passed the purple haired girl. Tenten looked back, seeing the dumbfounded expression on the girl's face. She was indeed pretty. Everyone that she was seen around the palace, which were mostly guards, had the same eyes as Neji's. Her eyes were the same, but had more life in it. Tenten stopped looking back and looked back forward.

"Who was that?" Tenten asked quietly.

"My cousin," Neji merely said, "Hinata."

Mouthing out an 'Oh', they walked into a hallway, with paintings of previous kings on the walls beside them. Tenten looked down, only to see that her reflection was staring right back at her. She almost laughed in amazement. The floor was shiny enough to see herself in. Suddenly, they halted at a door that had a gold palette with the word: PRIVATE engraved on it. Tenten again gulped and Neji felt her grip on his hand tighten. Looking straight forward, Neji then knocked a couple of times on the door. With just as simple as one, two, three knocks, the door slowly opened, revealing a face of another guard. The guard bowed at Neji and fully opened the door so that they could enter. The room was bright and femine, with a very large and wide window that shown ponds and trees beyond it. In the room sat an woman, perhaps in her 50s, that wore a beautiful silk kimono and her high tied up high with a golden crown on her head. Tenten's grip tightened more, making Neji quietly wince.

It was the queen.

Feeling that somebody had just walked in, the queen looked up. Her faced beamed happily once she saw Neji, but then slowly faded once she looked over at Tenten beside him. Tenten felt a huge bang in her stomach, fearful that the queen has already disliked her. Once the queen stood up, they both walked towards her and releasing their hands, bowed. When both 'kids' finished their bows, the queen smiled towards Tenten.

"Hello, dear," she said, kindly. Tenten couldn't help herself but bow again.

"H-hello, your h-highness," she stammered, still getting used to the fact that she was standing right before the queen herself.

"Please, sit," the queen mentioned comfortingly.

Slowly, Tenten sat on the floor on her knees next to Neji, hands politely on her lap. Before them was a casual tea table, with hot tea already before them. It was then Tenten started panicking. _"Am I too look at the queen in the eye when she speaks to me?" _she thought nervously, _"Or, am I not allowed to look at the queen in the eye? How should I speak? Am I supposed to stay quiet?" _Tenten's fingers started to pat against each other in a pattern nervously. The queen looked at her and giggled softly.

"Don't be scared, my child," she replied with a smile.

"R-right," Tenten breathed out, trying to give out a calm smile. Neji stared at Tenten with a sigh then focused his attention back to the queen.

"Hinata said that you had important news to tell me?" he asked simply. Tenten flinched at the way he spoke to the queen. Although, she didn't seem to mind.

"Ah, yes," she said after clearing her throat, "But first, who is this?"

Tenten blinked and looked at the queen, knowing that she was talking about her. She sat up more straight and opened her mouth to speak, but it seemed that Neji beat her to it.

"This is Tenten," he replied simply, "My current lover that I've been telling you about."

The queen gasped. Tenten closed her eyes tightly and paced herself, hands again clutching tightly on her pants. _"The queen hates me," _she thought in head, _"The queen hates me." _It was a possibility that the queen didn't expect a low class girl to be with the prince of all people.

"How wonderful!" the queen suddenly said.

Tenten's eyes shot wide open. She looked at the queen in surprise, with that statement being a statement she thought she was never going to get from the queen. Especially after the look she has given her once she entered the room. A smile came across Tenten's lips.

"R-really?" she said, happy a bit that she was spoken kindly by the queen.

"Of course!" she exclaimed, "You must be really happy where you're at, Tenten, dear."

"Oh, you have no idea, your highness," Tenten said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, but was caught off with Neji glared over at her. Queen Hyuuga then cleared her throat again, and looked back to Neji, who immediately looked away from Tenten. Once the queen got a firm hold on her cup of warm tea, she spoke.

"So, how long has this relationship been on?" she asked Neji before taking a sip of her tea.

"2 months," Neji replied, like it was the easiest question in the world. Tenten sat still, trying to hold in her shock.

"Ah," the queen said, "She must be from the other schools you attended before your current one, yes?"

Neji nodded. Tenten looked over at Neji, who sat calm as ever._ "Other schools?_" she thought. He sure wasn't the obvious one. The queen blinked and placed down her cup. She closed her eyes for a moment, bringing back the butterflies into Tenten's stomach. Tenten's eyes slowly made it's way to her lap, but easily found it's way up again towards the queen. The moment she looked at her, the queen opened her eyes, startling Tenten a bit. She gave Tenten a questionable looking. Tenten took a breather.

"Tenten, if I may ask," she started slowly, with her voice very serious, "Why do you love Prince Neji?"

Tenten's eyes were wide in shock, for the question hit her hard like a pile of rocks. Neji grunted quietly and looked over at Tenten, knowing that she wouldn't know how to answer that. For one, Tenten strongly dislikes him and with the sudden question being strong, how was it to be answered. Tenten felt sweat travel the side of her face, along with her face growing very warm. The queen stared at her. Tenten frowned. She was going to have to answer. She again took a deep breath.

"I...l-love him because he is...nice," Tenten stuttered, nervousness written all over her face, "A-and very...fun to...be with? Y-yes, very fun to be with."

Queen Hyuuga blinked, "That's all?"

Tenten felt as if another rock hit her as she started to fidget again, "Um...also that...whenever he's around I feel more safe and secure. P-plus, he understands how I feel and I k-know I could go to him for anything. He's amazingly handsome too...!"

She looked over at the queen, who was still giving her the same look. Tenten sighed softly. _"I better kick it up a notch," _Tenten thought, looking straight at the queen and forcing a sweet smile on her face. Neji, who tried his best to keep looking forward from all those things she said about him, finally looked over at her, noticing the smile that he has not yet seen.

"Your highness, mainly he touched my heart like no one else did," she replied, placing a hand on her chest, "He loved me when no one else would. My love for him is as simple as that. I'm always...happy with him. Very happy."

With that, Tenten let out a deep huff and bowed her head towards the queen, who stared at her in astonishment. Even Neji, who couldn't stop looking at her. All of what she said touched his heart passionately. Tenten shivered, hating the feeling of being watched closely. A huge smile formed on the queen's lips and satisfaction filled her eyes. She clapped her hands once happily.

"My," she said, breathless, "Strong words from such a simple girl."

"_Simple?" _Tenten thought with a small twitch but managed a smile, "Thanks?"

"I see you chose the perfect one, Neji," she smiled, now focusing on the prince, "Anyways, as for the important news that I need to tell you about. It was regarding Kami, the girl you were originally suppose to be lovers with. She's not arriving until tomorrow. Knowing that she's staying her for a couple of days, or weeks, due to palace problems from her village, we need to give her full respect. She is princess of the Grass Village, after all. Seeing that you already have Tenten as your lover, Kami is going to have to meet up with both of you and obviously, she's going to want to talk."

Standing up slowly, making Neji and Tenten stand up as well, she smoothed out her kimono and smiled.

"I will go aware the officials about what happened with Princess Kami," she said, "Please, Tenten, make yourself at home."

With that, she gave one last smile, turned around and left the room, closing the door behind her. Once the door was heard fully closed, Tenten let out a huge sigh of relief. She even stretched, as if talking to the queen like so was an excerise. All of a sudden, Tenten heard Neji chuckling under his breath. She turned around and looked at him. He looked at her as well and smirked.

"Amazingly handsome, am I?" he asked, repeating that one statement she said. Tenten glared.

"Oh, shut up," she groaned, "It's called acting. I didn't mean anything I said, you know that."

"Yes, of course not," he said with small sarcasm, trying to hide his smirk that was urging to cross his lips. Tenten noticed and glared at him more angrily.

"Anyways," he said, clearing his throat, "Let's go eat. Then after, we'll go out to buy you some proper clothing. Not that your clothing is bad, just some that are suitable for a palace. On me. We'll go with a couple of the officials, to make you feel less awkward."

Tenten blinked and found herself smiling like a fool.

"Free food and clothes?" she asked, receiving a nod from the prince. She tried to hide her excitement, "Sure, why not."

Neji again nodding, walked past her, going a step ahead. Tenten stared at him walk, and grinned. _"Maybe this whole thing isn't that bad after all," _she thought. She then saw Neji stopping in his tracks.

"Hurry up," he said, plainly without turning around to speak, "With your body, it'll probably take us a while to find a good outfit."

Tenten glared.

"_I take that back."_

**TBC**

Huh. Well, did you like it? I'm just wishy washy with this chapter xD. Next chapter is where...hm. I guess I shouldn't tell you. :) Just wait and see. Anyways, R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

After this chapter, it may take me longer than just a day to update. I have to get ready for orientations and stuff like that. But thank you for the reviews! Please enjoy the fourth chapter!

**Royal Punishment**

by iJutsu

**Chapter Four**

"Since the queen is awfully busy right now, she told me to aware you that she would like to thank you for coming over," said Iori, "And that it was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Tenten."

Tenten stared at the official, of what she decided to call them, in appall from the words _Miss Tenten, _but then bowed quickly. Neji, who was standing beside her, was fixing his sleeve and staying out of the conversation.

"T-tell her it was a pleasure to meet her as well," Tenten said as she rose, "And, thank you sir, for paying for all these clothes..."

Tenten shifted her arms up a bit, holding onto the boxes and bags of clothing in her arms tightly. Her arms were slightly shaking a bit, but she calmed it down to prevent dropping all her things. She had about 3 boxes wrapped in colors that weren't dull and bags bigger than a usual backpack. Her, Neji, and the official went over to the plaza, which amazingly, was much like a mall but way more flashy. Tenten giggled in her mind remembering it. _"I couldn't even afford a pair of socks there," _she thought. The official laughed.

"Please," the official grinned, "Call me Iori. And no worries. I guarantee that you'll look ravishing in them all. Would you like me to help you carry those?"

"N-no thank you, um, Iori," she said shyly, "I'm mighty strong enough to carry these."

After saying so, she began laughing foolishly, with a embarrassed blush on her face. Noticing that her laughs made her look more like a fool, she cleared her throat and stopped. Iori gave her such a questionable look, along with Neji, who was staring at Tenten oddly. She winced, knowing that they expected her to accept. Iori sighed.

"If you wish, Miss Tenten," he said, with a smile, "Would you like me to drive you home?"

"I would love that!" Tenten smiled thankfully, causing Kai's smile to widen and Neji's odd look soften a bit, as he looked down and shyly focused on his sleeve again. He felt something, though didn't understand what the feeling was. He didn't like it.

"Alright then. Let's get going, it's getting pretty late," he stated, opening the huge door that always amazed Tenten slightly. Once he saw Tenten immediately walk towards the door, he raised a brow, "You're not going to kiss your Prince goodbye?"

Tenten and Neji immediately froze and stopped what they're doing. A severe blushed formed on both their faces and again Tenten was close to dropping all her stuff. She didn't dare look at Neji, who was, which she never would've guessed, as surprised as she was. Iori looked at them both, with confusion still not leaving his face.

"Is something wrong?" Iori asked.

Both didn't answer. Neji looked over at Tenten, or her back from where he's standing, and noticed her legs shaking a bit. It was either the clothes were getting to heavy, or she was panicking. And already bringing facts about Tenten to his head, he believed she was panicking. Moving the strand of hair from his face, he slowly walked towards Tenten and placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump a bit. Turning her head towards him, she blinked a couple of times, seeing that his face was a bit red. He took a breather before speaking.

"Yes," Neji now said, "I've been coughing a bit and I wouldn't want her to catch it. She's just too shy to say admit it. Isn't that right, Tenten?"

Tenten stared at him stupidly but then was nudged by him to follow along. She caught on and gave a shy smile, "R-right. Uh, Good night, Neji."

Iori gave them a suspicious look, but then decided to let it go as he fully opened the door. Tenten quickly walked out the door the instant it was opened and once both Iori and Tenten were out of the palace, Neji leaned against the wall tiredly and brought a hand up to his forehead, pushing up the hair the covered his face. Feeling himself calm down a bit, he let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes.

"_I have to do something about that."_

--

After being dropped off in front of her apartment building, she thanked Iori and waved towards him as she watched him drive away. Seeing the car disappear into the night, Tenten held onto her stuff closer and turned around to enter. Although, she halted, just now remembering she left her pink jacket in the car. Sighing, she opened the apartment doors with her back and entered quietly. Making it up the stairs, which happened to be very difficult since she had to make sure the stuff she held onto didn't fall, she couldn't help but thinking about that question: "Aren't you going to kiss your prince goodbye?" Shaking her head in annoyance, she, as hard as she could, pulled out her room keys out of her pocket. She opened the door, only to see her two best friends jumping right in front of her face.

"Eek!" Tenten yelped, now dropping all her stuff in shock, "W-what are you guys doing here? You scared me!"

"Where have you been, little miss?" asked Sakura, who's arms were crossed, "And what's with all this stuff?"

Tenten, who was panting slightly, looked down, seeing all her boxes and bags, which luckily weren't open, on the floor. Before she was able to pick them up, Lee beat her to it, for he bent down and picked up the items for her. Looking down at Lee made her see Sakura's foot tapping. She was still waiting for an answer. Once Lee stood up with the boxes and bags in his hands, Tenten looked up at them with hesitation. _"I hate the fact that I'm hiding a huge secret from my friends," _Tenten thought sadly, _"And the fact that they are freakishly overprotective only makes it worse."_

"Where'd you get all these clothes?" he said, looking into a bag. Sakura blinked and walked over to him to look in the bag as well. She gasped softly and stared at Tenten in fake anger.

"You went shopping without me?" she pouted as she pulled one out, "A-and how were you able to afford this? Only a prince could-"

Sakura stopped there, remembering what happened in the park. Tenten flinched. She was trapped. Not having any other way to deny it, Tenten spoke.

"Come on," Tenten sighed, "I'll tell you all about it."

All three entered the room and by just habits, entered Tenten's room immediately. With Lee and Tenten sitting on the floor, and Sakura sitting in the middle of Tenten's bed, Tenten took a deep breath, pacing herself and thinking how to say what she wanted to say. Lee and Sakura sat impatiently, staring at Tenten with eyes filled with confusion. That made Tenten uncomfortable. Fidgeting a bit in her seat, Tenten cleared her throat.

"Do you guys promise not to go crazy once I tell you what's going on?" she asked quietly, still nervous.

They both nodded slowly, wanting Tenten to just hurry up with the whole thing. Tenten looked down, tapping her fingers against each other. She was nervous of how they would react. Squinting her eyes for some reason, she got ready.

"Okay," she started, still not looking up, "Y-you see, every since Friday, Neji has been begging me for...for a favor. And the favor is that I have to...I have to be his...fake girlfriend."

Sakura gasped loudly and nearly jumped off the bed in shock. Lee's eyes grew wide and his mouth was slightly open. Tenten then closed her eyes, now feeling tense. Lee let out a shaky breath.

"You...you didn't accept that, right?" he asked nervously.

Tenten, who's head was still down, nodded slowly. Sakura gasped again and Lee's mouth dropped even lower. Sakura got off the bed and crawled over to Tenten and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Why?" she asked, trying not to let her 'inner feelings' out, "I thought you hated him! Why did you agree to do something like that? And why would HE want to do something like that?"

"I...I don't know," Tenten said, voice shaky a bit for sadness she wasn't even sure of, "H-he kept popping out of no where and was always asking me to do it. He said h-he needed my help because of this one royal problem he has to get rid off. But he promised me he'd leave me alone forever and leave the school for good if I do just that one thing for him. I know it's stupid, but...but I'm doing it. I'm not going to back down now. Even though I strongly want to, but I'm...I'm not. For a reason I'm not even sure of. Please understand, you guys. P-please."

Sakura sighed and hugged her.

"I understand," Sakura said, bringing a happy voice, "I know that this isn't a good idea, but I understand what you're doing. I mean, part of it is good, at least! He's going to leave, so that's a good sign!"

"No," Lee directly said sharply. Tenten raised her head and looked over at Lee surprised. His eyes were narrowed and his hands were holding tightly onto his jacket.

"Huh?"

"NO," Lee repeated, looking directly at Tenten, "You have to call it off now. I don't care what your going to say to deny this. You have to call it off right now."

"I'm not going to call it off, Lee! I already said I'm not going to back down," Tenten declared.

Lee remained quiet and pitifully looked down, glaring at the ground. Tenten stared at him in awe, seeing that he was now shaking. Not wanting to embarrass himself, he slowly looked up at Tenten and sighed deeply. Having nothing else to say, he stood up and not bothering to look back at his two friends, left the room. Hearing the door to the apartment room close, Tenten looked at the ground once again.

"He's mad at me," she mumbled, sadly.

Sakura sighed and hugged her tighter.

"He's not mad," Sakura said, comfortingly, "He's just...really worried."

Tenten just grunted quietly, not believing that. Sakura finally let go and sat beside her, looking at the wall while Tenten continued looking at the floor. Sakura looked around the room, seeing their school yearbook laying around besides her desk. School. Students. Teachers. She giggled, remembering how she tried her best to keep a good reputation. Suddenly, it came to Sakura. Turning swiftly to Tenten, she shook her, making Tenten raise her head up questionably.

"Tenten!" she exclaimed, "You must not tell anyone about this! Anyone! Especially the students at our school!"

"Wha-?"

"If everyone finds out that you're his girlfriend, everyone is going to be up on your case. Drama, I say! Everyone is going to give you drama, Tenten. Think about the Prince Neji fan club and what they plan to do with you once they find out! If one finds out, one can't help but spread the word around!"

"But I'm not his girlfriend," Tenten countered, but shivering at the thought of the fan club actually finding out.

"Exactly! You're his FAKE one. And only you, the Prince, Lee and I know about that! So obviously, the Prince is going to want to aware everyone that he's taken because it's his idea in the first place! And it's no doubt that drama will come to you, not him."

"And by that you mean...?"

"You need to make sure that Prince Neji doesn't tell anyone in our school about it."

--

Sunday morning came in quickly. Awfully quickly. The night before, Tenten had trouble falling asleep. The whole fake lover business, Lee getting mad at her, and the fact that people in school may find out about the whole thing. Tenten, who was laying in bed like a ragged doll, open her eyes wide _open. "I have to make sure Neji doesn't spill the news!" _Immediately, she jumped off of bed and quickly cleaned herself off. Once she finished brushing her hair and teeth, along with removing all the morning ugliness on her face, she ran to her closet and, as expected, pulled out a simple pair of everything. Then she suddenly froze, remembering that she went shopping the day before.

"_...Then after, we'll go out to buy you some proper _clothing._ Not that your clothing is bad, just some that are suitable for a palace._" She remembered the prince say to her.

Sighing softly, she turned over to the boxes and bags that laid beside her bed. Placing down the simple clothing she had just pulled out, she walked over to them. Bending down on her knees, she grabbed the bag and slowly pulled out something out. She twitched. It was a dress. A fainted yellow dress with puffed sleeves, a thin white ribbon tied around her waist, white endings and matching heels with a white flower in the middle. Placing those back in, she looked at all the other clothes that were in the boxes and bags.

She almost died in disgust. Each in every bag was a dress, or skirts with matching tops. She never wanted to wear such clothing in public. She hasn't even touched a dress or skirt, not counting her school skirt, in years. Worse enough, the first outfit she pulled out looked more 'simple' than the others. In defeat, she pulled back out the yellow dress and as fast as she could, which was awfully slow, put it on. She ran to the mirror and nearly gagged. _"How can I go out in public like this?" _she thought angrily, _"I look like a doll! A stupid girly one._" She groaned and tied her hair up in her usual buns. Grabbing a pair of sunglasses, and placing on her uncomfortable heels, she walked out the door and as fast as she could, out of the apartment building. Once out, she waved her hands frantically out towards the streets for a taxi. The instant the car pulled towards her, she jumped inside the taxi and huffed.

"The Hyuuga palace, please. And wait for me once I get out of the palace, thank you." Tenten panted at the man. The man, who stared at her in a weird matter of her wanting to enter the place, slowly nodded and begun to drive. While the car drove, Tenten stared out the window and pulled out her sunglasses. Seeing her reflection, she sighed.

"This is so not worth it," she groaned hitting the back of her head against the seat.

Finally pulling over to the glamorous palace that never failed to surprise her, Tenten stepped out of the car and paid the man. Hearing the car park behind her, she gulped and looked up at the iron gate before her. Nervously, she walked over to the gate and looked through the bars. A guard standing inside looked at her in shock, thinking that she was an intruder. Although, after seconds, he seemed to have notice her, for he smiled warmly at her and ran towards the gate, pushing a button to open it.

"Welcome, Miss Tenten," he said, once the gate fully opened, "My, you sure look pretty today. Lovely dress."

Tenten blushed from the compliment and from the fact that people around here already called her by 'Miss', even if she only been here for a day.

"Thank you," Tenten said slowly with a embarrassed smile, then looked around as she asked her direct question, "Where is Neji?"

"Prince Neji, as I do remember, was last seen just now entering the palace. He has just came back from a private meeting in Konoha."

"So, he's not far?" she asked.

"Barely entered the palace, Miss," he said, both of them hearing a large door close. Tenten's eyes beamed and she thankfully thanked the man with a bow before running towards the palace. She almost tripped in every couple steps due to the heels on her shoe. It was especially difficult to cross the bridge, since she practically stepped in each mini hole. To her relief, she made it to the entrance door and, with hesitation building up in her, knocked on the door politely. After about 3 knocks, she smoothed out her dress before the door opened. Pacing herself, the door opened slowly, revealing the face of Prince Neji. Tenten immediately looked right at him, with a hopeful look on her face. Neji looked down at her, then examined his way up and smiled.

"You look beautiful," he complimented simply.

Tenten's eye twitched slightly, annoyed by the fact that he said that in such a straight face. She cleared her throat, and not bothering to thank him, walked into the palace, watching Neji close the door as she did so. Once Neji closed the door completely, she looked sharply at him, causing him to raise a brow at the sudden look. She then crossed her arms and stood up straight.

"I'm going to say something very important and you better take it seriously, Hyuuga," she stated.

Neji, who couldn't help but make fun of the way she acted in his mind, agreed with a nod. Tenten took a step closer to him and stared at him directly in the eye with a glare.

"You can't tell anyone about this," she demanded seriously, "This whole relationship thing should only be known by YOU, ME, the QUEEN, and everybody else in this palace. Nobody outside the palace, especially people at school, is to know about this, understood?"

Neji let out a small laugh, causing Tenten to pout and glare at him more angrier. He found it funny how she ordered him around like that, with him being the prince of the town. He let out a chuckled sigh and crossed his arms as well.

"Why?" he plainly asked.

"You know!" Tenten exclaimed, "Everybody is school is going to be talking about it, and they'll starting nagging on me! Everybody knows that I strongly, I mean strongly, dislike you and if they get the wrong idea of us actually being together, they'll think I'm a...hypocrite! A-and think about how those fan girls of yours would react! I can't have that happen, Neji, I just can't. I don't want to deal with more drama than this."

Neji paused for a moment and blinked. He then gave in, seeing how solemn she was with this.

"I won't tell," he said easily. Tenten didn't believe him, especially due to his tone of voice.

"I'm serious!" she whined, then pointing out her pinky towards him, "Pinky promise it."

Neji stared at her pinky awkwardly, obviously not getting what she meant. "Pinky promise?" he repeated questionably. Tenten sighed frustratingly and held up her pinky closer to him. Neji jolted back a little, acting as if she was going to hit him with it.

"Just wrap your pinky with mines and promise me you won't tell," she said.

Neji continued staring at her, or her pinky, strangely. Although, receiving another impatient look from her, he sighed in defeat and slowly wrapped his finger around her thin one.

"I...pinky promise," he slowly said, with a small blush on his face from her touch and the embarrassment of saying such a word. Tenten happily smiled and quickly drew her hand back to herself. Neji twitched. _"Just by doing that, she now believes me," _he thought, confused by her ways.

"Alright, that's all I wanted to say," Tenten finally said, brushing off her dress for no reason, "See ya."

With just that, she turned around and walked towards the door, hating the way her shoes made sounds as she walked. Placing a hand on her door knob, she took a deep breath and with her hand still on the knob, turning her head slightly to look at him. Neji looked back at, since he was already looking at her. Catching her glance, he looked directly towards her as well and again raised a brow. Tenten, who took a deep breath, gave him a very small smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said calmly, before opening the door and leaving the palace. Once the door closed, Neji chuckled out a sigh and grinned softly.

"Can't wait," he whispered,

As he turned around, he was caught by surprise once he saw a huddle of men walk out of the hallway that led to the private room. The men, who all looked like men in their 30s, held cameras, camera stands, papers, and almost half of them had pencils tucked behind their ears. Neji looked towards them questionably, and confusion in him grew once he saw the queen walk calmly behind them. Curious of what was going on, Neji quickly walked over to the queen. The queen turned her head towards the direction of where she heard footsteps and stopped, seeing the prince walk towards her. After Neji bowed respectfully, he looked over at the men who were walking ahead.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Oh!" the queen laughed, "Don't worry, dear boy. Those are just men that work for the weekly Konoha Newspaper. Nothing new. But wonderful news, son. In tomorrows paper will be the story of you finally choosing your lover. It'll be all over town tomorrow morning."

Neji's eyes widen a bit in shock. After just seconds of promising Tenten not to tell anyone came the worse possible thing. Having nothing else to say, the queen smiled and rushed back towards the men, leaving Neji stuck underneath a huge boulder filled with guilt laying on him heavily.

"Uh oh."

--

The next day: Monday morning...

Tenten numbly pounded her alarm clock various times to shut it off. Once the 'good morning' song stopped playing, Tenten groaned and sat up tiredly, rubbing her eyes with a big yawn. She stretched her arms and legs out, feeling the warmth of the sun rays rubbing on her bare skin. She looked towards the clock. She had about 30 minutes to get ready for school. School. The word shot her like a bullet towards the head. Tenten remembered Lee, who just walked out on her two nights before and who hasn't spoken to her since, even after the many times she tried to contact him yesterday. She frowned, thinking about how it'll feel once she sees him. _"He's still mad at me," _she sighed as she got off the bed and into the bathroom to get ready.

Placing on her school uniform, and loosening up her tie as she usual does, she grabbed her bento (1) and rushed out the door, relieved to not see Neji before her. Taking her time down the stairs, she looked forward for any signs of guards or officials from the palace. Seeing nobody but the common people of the apartment, she sighed in relief. Tenten made it luckily out of the apartment and walked towards the school, which was fortunately a 5 minute walk from her home.

"Today will be a good day," she repeated to herself like she did before, "Today will be a good day."

Finally making it to Konoha high, she passed the gate and entered the campus, seeing the people walking around. But something was different. Tenten made her way awfully slowly towards the first building, looking at the people around her in huge confusion. Everyone, mostly everyone, were holding to what looked like newspapers from Tenten's point of view. Most who had it were laughing, groaning, or had unreadable expressions planted onto her face. All of a sudden, when Tenten cleared her throat out of the blue, everyone stared at her. Everyone. Tenten froze and looked questionably around her._ "Why is everyone looking at me?_" she thought, nervously. She took a step forward and accidentally stepped on something. Looking down, she blinked. It was the newspaper. Picking it up and unrolling it rather swiftly, she gasped.

"N-no way," she whispered to herself in disbelief, "No, no, no, no, no!"

Throwing the paper back onto the ground, she ran inside the building, having only one person to find. She ran as fast as she could, with anger and stun overwhelming her mind. Passing about 2 rows of lockers, she found him. She found him standing calmly before his locker, as if nothing happen. Angrily, she ran towards him and punched him hard on the arm the instant she approached.

"I can't believe you, Lee!" she yelled, "How could you do this to me?! Why did you tell everyone?!"

Lee stared at her in shock, "Wha-? I...I didn't! What are you talking about?"

"The paper! I know you're mad but you didn't have to go this far! I can't believe you told people about it, you...you impossible boy!"

"Tenten, I didn't tell! I...I promise!" he exclaimed, confusion and shock not leaving his face. Tenten couldn't believe him. After him not being okay with the idea of the fake relationship in the first place, she couldn't. Eyes filled with anger and embarrassed tears that refused to fall, she ran, ran far away from him as she could._ "This cannot be happening!_" she thought panickingly in her head as she ran, with having no idea where she was running to. People around her were staring at her with wide eyes, with the paper in their hands as they did so. Tenten closed her eyes pitifully, not finding a way out of of this embarrassment. All of a sudden, she bumped into something-someone, causing her to stumble back a bit. Quickly opening her eyes to see who she bumped into, she gasped softly._ "No,_" she thought annoyingly,_ "Not now."_

"Hello Tenten," said the female before her, arms firmly upon her hips, and with three other girls behind her, "I'm Ino, leader of the Prince Neji Fan Club."

**TBC**

Yes, there really is a fan club. Oh sob, oh cry. x) And this ISNT a LeeTenten fanfic, if in any case that's entering your minds. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and please R&R:D Like I said before I won't be able to update as quickly as before, so please bear with me.

Bento: is a single-portion takeout or home-packed meal common in Japanese cuisine.  
(got to love wikipedia. xD)


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late update! I'm really appreciative with the reviews you guys give me. Keeps me hyped. And yeah, Ino doesn't really fit the part, but hey, besides Sakura, what other character could I use for a fan girl? Ha, Anyways, here's the fifth chapter! Hope you enjoy it[I DONT OWN NARUTO

**Royal Punishment**

by iJutsu

**Chapter Five**

"What do you want?" Tenten asked dully, though already knowing why she was here. Ino scoffed.

"I just happened to come across today's paper," she said with a fake smile, showing the paper directly at her, "And, isn't this you that they're talking about? It is, isn't it?"

Tenten pitifully looked at the paper with squinted eyes. 'Prince Neji Chooses Classmate for Engagement' was what it said. Below the title stated: Prince Neji Hyuuga chose classmate Tenten, from school Konoha High as his new fiancé. Tenten grunted and looked back up at Ino, who was looking back at her with such an expression.

"...It's not me," Tenten lied, sounding obvious.

"No need to lie to me, Tenten," she said, speaking a bit through her teeth, "I mean, there are hardly any other girls here with the name 'Tenten'. Don't worry, though. I'm not mad. In fact, I'm happy for you. Congrats."

Tenten froze on the spot. "What?" she asked, in total disbelief.

Ino just grinned largely, but it still seemed like it was forced. Her eyes shown something that definitely wasn't happiness. Her long blond hair flew along with the wind from the open window beside them, and she stood strongly with her hands on her hips. For a moment, she was silent, but then she took a deep breath and flashed her eyes towards Tenten.

"But what I don't understand," Ino continued, "Is that, why did he choose someone like...you?"

Tenten remained frozen, eyes slightly widen in shock. Ino just stood there, grinning with eyes filled with anger, filled with urge of revenge. Tenten found herself slowly glaring towards her.

"Pardon?" Tenten said, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Why did he choose somebody like YOU? YOU of all people?" she said, with that grin still planted on her face, "I mean, aren't you like the only girl who isn't all over him? The only girl who states that she 'hates' the prince?"

Tenten flinched, for Ino spoke the truth and she was stuck with no defense. Ino laughed.

"And what's more odd, why did you accept his 'proposal', if you hate him so much?"

Tenten stayed quiet, eyes now fixed harshly on the ground._ "What am I suppose to say...?!_" Tenten thought frustratingly. Ino chuckled, seeing Tenten's reaction and crossed her arms, looking down at Tenten as if she was nothing more but a bug under her shoe.

"Ha, you can't answer me, can you?," Ino continued, with a smirk planted on her lips, "You really are pathetic, you know that?"

After saying that, Tenten raised her head swiftly, looking at Ino with mad eyes. Ino couldn't help but laugh a bit more.

"What's with the look?" she asked, "I mean, seriously. It's obvious that you hid the fact that you are also in love with Neji like the rest of us."

The only words that were able to slip out of Tenten's mouth were: "Huh?"

"You hid the fact that you love Neji," she repeated, with a hint of annoyance in her voice, "How would have you accepted if you didn't love him?"

Tenten again stayed quiet, another attack striking her hard. She looked down for the second time, and clutched her hands together tightly. She felt Ino take a step closer towards her, making Tenten now close her eyes in such a pitiful matter.

"Oh! Now I understand," Ino laughed, "You acted the way you acted just to get him to notice you. Make him think why you're practically the only one that isn't falling all over him. And when the time came for him to ask you out, it was then you finally gave in and admitted your love. Am I right?"

Tenten closed her eyes tighter._ "She's wrong,_" Tenten thought,_ "Way wrong." _She wanted to yell it out, she wanted to yell at Ino saying that she was wrong. But she couldn't. Not only will it ruin Neji's cover, but it'll also ruin her whole life as she knows it. _"I hate this!" _Tenten screamed in her mind over and over. Her anger at Lee started to increase by the second. Ino took another step closer, making Tenten clench her hand tighter, where her nails were now pinching through her skin. Unfortunately for her, she began shaking, giving Ino a huge advantage.

"I can't believe how lame you are. And to think, I thought you were pretty interesting," Ino said, making the last statement sound like more of an insult than a compliment.

"It...it's not what you think," Tenten whispered in a stutter.

"Oh? Then what is it?" she asked, tapping her fingers on her arm, "Or if you don't love him, maybe you're taking advantage of him. Just because he's prince, you think you can fill in and make your lifestyle better. I mean, you did live in a smelly apartment and you hardly have anything new. Not to sound rude, but I bet you just want to make your poor life better. That's really more pathetic."

Tenten's eyes shot wide open, not believing what she heard. She raised her head sharply and looked at Ino right in the eye with a glare on her face, only making Ino laugh softly a bit more. Her eyes were stained red, indicating that she was trying hard not to cry. Ino remained calm, standing right in front of her, arms crossed and a smile on her face. Tenten couldn't take it. She snapped.

"I'm pathetic?" she asked harshly, "_I'm _pathetic? What about you? You, thinking you have the rights to insult me like that! Speaking like you...you know what's actually going on with my life!"

"I do know," she said plainly.

"No you don't," Tenten declared, voice raising, "I may not be the richest girl in all of Japan, but you know what? I'm happy with my life and though I may not be happy where I am right now with you, I believe I have the rights to say that you, my friend, is the one that's pathetic."

The girls behind her gasped, while Ino's eyes grew wide. Her arms started to loosen as they fell down slowly back to her sides. Ino scoffed and returned the glare.

"Ex_cuse _me?" she asked, fingers twitching. It was Tenten's turn to return the attacks. She smirked.

"Look at you," she said, "Here you are, nagging me about how I was chosen by Neji, when you had many opportunities to make him yours. I mean, c'mon! What's with the fan club? Buying and making things for him, how stupid."

Ino's eyes fired up in anger but nothing came out of her mouth. Tenten couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"And you tell me I'm trying to get noticed."

"That's it!" Ino yelled.

Tenten jumped up a bit from her yell and looked back at Ino, only to see that her hand raised up quickly. Tenten blinked. Ino was going to attack-physically. Tenten closed her eyes and childishly covered her head with both her hands, a bit fearfully. However seconds passed and she didn't feel a thing. Shakily, she removed her hands from her head and looked beside her. She gasped.

Neji.

There stood Neji, standing right by her, holding onto Ino's wrist. Ino's eyes widen in complete shock. Neji looked at her straightly, with a calm expression upon him. He then let go of her wrist, causing her to jolt back a little, staring at Neji with wide eyes. Neji sighed softly.

"What's wrong?" he asked Ino simply.

Ino couldn't believe it. Finally having Neji for once come to her and speak, but it was only to defend Tenten. Harsh tears started to fill up her eyes and within seconds, the tears traveled down her cheek. And what was worse for her, Neji remained calm, giving her such a careless face. She stomped her foot angrily and glared up towards him.

"Why, Prince Neji? Why?!" she choked, "Why HER? Why did you choose her?! She makes fun of you! She speaks rudely of you! She hates you! And you have the nerve to choose...her?!"

Tenten found herself gasping softly for a reason she wasn't even sure of herself. Neji turned his head towards Tenten, and looked at her deeply. He could tell that she was offended. Tenten felt his stare and shivered a bit. Again sighing, he looked back at Ino, who stared back at him angry as ever.

"I chose her because I love her."

Tenten's eyes again widen. She looked back at Neji in surprise, with pink tinted fairly on her cheek. Neji looked at Tenten and without any warning, took her hand in his. Looking back at Ino, he smiled softly.

"I can't get any simpler than that," he said, before turning around and walking away with Tenten, leaving the blond student dumbfounded. In a matter of seconds, he heard her yell behind him, although not quite catching what she said. Tenten, for about the millionth time, was following Neji from behind, his grip firmly on her hand. As they walked through the halls of their school, many students continued looking at them, back at the paper and back at them. Tenten blushed slightly in embarrassment. _"They probably saw what happened with Ino," _she thought sadly. She looked at Neji, or at where she was following-the back of his head. She stared for a moment and let out a sigh. _"He did...save me," _she thought. They then walked out of the school building and in front of the whole school entrance, leaving the campus. Tenten blinked and slowly released his hand, looking back at the school, wondering why they had to stand this far away from people. Then she heard Neji sigh a bit, making her quickly turn her head to him. Neji caught her glance. Tenten gulped.

"...Thank you," she whispered, looking a bit to her side.

"I'm sorry," he said, a second after. Tenten looked at him fully and raised brow.

"Sorry?" she repeated, "For what?"

Neji looked down at Tenten a bit hesitantly. He stuffed his hands in his pocket and took a deep breath, for he was deep in thought. Tenten just looked at him, waiting for an answer. He let out the breath he took in.

"How should I put this," he said, still sounding like he was having a hard time just speaking, "I'm sorry for...breaking the...pinky promise. Even though, I didn't exactly, but still."

Tenten nearly choked. She swiftly looked back at the school, at the students reading papers, and then in almost an instant, angrily back at him. The whole 'thank you' deal was dead gone. Neji flinched.

"That was you?!" she nearly screamed, "You're the one that did all this?!"

Neji slowly nodded, taking a step back. She didn't let him move any further away from him. She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close to her again and let go.

"B-b-but...! You...PINKY PROMISED!" she declared madly, sounding a bit like a little kid as she pointed her pinky towards him, "Now everyone is giving me weird looks, fighting with me, and...UGH!"

Neji didn't step back, even as much as he wanted to, for one, not knowing that 'pinky promising' seemed more important to her than just 'promising'. He again let out a breath.

"It...wasn't entirely my fault," he said, still a bit slowly, "The people that work for those papers were interviewing the queen about it before you were able to tell me not to."

"Then why didn't you tell them not to post it?!" she asked, biting her bottom lip after, "Can't they listen to you since your Prince Almighty?!"

"I did. The queen told them not to listen to what I said," Neji sighed, "I may be, how you say, 'Prince Almighty', but I have no control of the queen. But right now we're leaving. We have to do important practices at the palace."

Tenten nearly fainted from the frustration. Too much was already happening and the day hardly started. Tenten groaned a bit loudly and gave Neji a look mixed between sadness and anger. Neji grunted. He hated that look from her. But often, that was the only look he gets from her.

"School hasn't even started yet!" Tenten replied, "And...and...oh my gosh! Neji, I got to apologize to my friend...he's probably...!"

"Tenten," he interrupted, speaking so sharply that she didn't even need him to continue.

She let out a huff and crossed her arms, not wanting to look at him. Ever so slowly, she took a step closer to him, mentioning him to lead the way. Neji let out a sigh of relief and grabbed her hand. But instantly, she shivered and drew her hands back to herself rudely, sticking them deep into her coat pocket. Neji blinked a bit in slight confusion but decided to let it slide. He then simply raised his hand up high in the air, and in merely seconds, the three cars, the two black and the one white, pulled over in front of them. Tenten twitched._ "If he had to do just that to get the car, what was the use of taking my hand?_" Letting that out of her system, she saw Iori, who simply opened the door for them. Tenten, saving everyone the trouble, walked in first and sat on the seat she did before-far from Neji. The instant Tenten placed on her seat belt, the car drove off. She looked out, seeing the school surrounded in imaginable gloomy aura disappear. She looked away from the window and looked at her lap. Neji, however, looked straight at her. Tenten felt it and sighed softly. She continued looking down at her lap, trying hard not to look up. She did understand why Neji broke the 'promise' and it really wasn't his fault. And acting the way she did towards him back at the school, she started feeling a bit bad. She just wasn't the one to think before saying what she feels. She took a deep breath and looked at Neji. He seemed a bit pleased once she did so.

"I'm sorry, for snapping at you like that," she said, a bit simply, "I'm just...I was just...not expecting that to happen. It was just so unexpected. It happened so...soon, you know? And leaving school like this, it's just so...Ugh, I'm sorry."

Neji took a while to speak, but then found his voice, "It's alright."

Tenten hated his shortage of words, but continued on with what she wanted to say.

"And, as much as I hate to admit this, I did mean it when I thanked you," she said, hiding the fact that she was a bit touched, "So yeah, thanks."

Neji blinked and was about to say something, but once he opened his mouth, the door opened, revealing the smiling face of their friend Iori. Neji nodded towards him and got out, watching Tenten leave the car after he did. Tenten giggled in her head softly. _"Wow, the drive here was rather quick," _she thought and looked over at Neji, who looked like he was thinking the same thing. Tenten looked at the palace, eyes sparkling a bit in amazement, even after how many times she saw the place. Neji took a step forward, but then turned around to let out his hand. Tenten looked at his hand, but giving out a annoyed sigh, she placed her hand softly on his. Feeling his hand have a hold on hers, they began walking towards the entrance. When they finally made it to the door and once Neji started knocking, Tenten realized that she has forgotten to ask Neji why they were here. Finding that the question wasn't worth asking anymore, the officials opened the door and bowed towards the two of them. After their welcoming, Neji walked deeper inside, and entered the hallway that Tenten hasn't been to before. She looked around.

"Where are we going?" she asked, eyes still wandering.

Neji didn't have the time to answer, for they finally approached a large golden door, where again, Tenten could see herself in. Neji let go of her hand and pushed the door open, revealing light that was almost blinding. Tenten entered, and once the light, which happened to be just sunlight from the huge window, relaxed, she stopped squinting and looked towards Neji, who was removing his school coat. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"A ball room? Hey, you didn't answer my question!" she exclaimed when Neji turned around to face her, "Why are we in here? If we're going to dance, you're WAY out of your head, buddy."

"You're here for training. I'm here to teach you," he replied calmly, walking towards her and stopping right in front of her.

"Training?"

"Yes, training," he said, as he bent down to where their heads were at the same level and leaned in closer. Their lips were close enough to feel each other's breath. Tenten eyed to her side, don't wanting to look in his eyes. Neji let out a chuckle and stepped back.

"Now," he continued, "Do you want to start with royalty training, where I teach you how to properly act in the high class society, or relationship training, where we practice how to get use to acting like a real couple?"

"I don't think we're _that _obvious to do 'relationship' training," she replied, giving him a look.

"Oh?" he said, walking around her and looking at her as if he was examining every aspect of her, "Then, what happens if I kiss you?"

Tenten's face grew warm as she turned to him, remembering how he just now 'tried' to kiss her. "W-W-whoa, buddy, hold it. Who said I'm going to let you kiss me? In your dreams!"

"See? Then people would tell that we're just acting," he said, "And it's not just lip-to-lip contact, dear Tenten. There's also...embracing and..."

"Royalty training," she panted, not wanting him to continue on, "We'll...start with royalty training."

Neji smirked and nodded, "As you wish."

Once he turned around to get something, Tenten placed both her hands on her cheeks, still feeling the warmth that he caused earlier._ "Stupid Neji,_" she pouted,_ "Sounding like he's trying to make me choose the crappy relationship training." _She shook her head and saw Neji walk back towards her. She took a deep breath and again crossed her arms. Neji stood right before her and stared. He looked down at her feet and slowly made his way up to her face. Tenten shivered. How she hated being watched closely. He then spoke and took another step closer.

"Your hair," he said plainly, as he slowly reached in to touch the ribbon that tied it together. Tenten, with reflexes acting at the moment, jolted back.

"What are you doing?" she asked rudely.

"Let your hair down, please," he ordered, "I think it'll be better that way."

"Ha, you wish," she snorted, "I'm not letting you see my hair down."

"Why?"

"I look stupid," she answered simply.

"That's possible?" he asked, with a smirk. Tenten stared at him oddly, and seeing that his little compliment didn't work, he continued, "The quicker we do this, the faster you could leave me."

Tenten grunted, but decided it was best since she had no intention of staying here long just for some silly training. Sighing in quick defeat, she uncrossed her arms and slowly removed the red ribbons that tied her hair upon into buns. She then pulled the ribbon out, letting one side of her hair fall freely down and then the next. Neji stared in awe. Her long, shiny brown hair fell past her shoulders freely and stopped just inches below her breast. Neji found himself smiling softly.

"You look very different," he said, "Very beautiful."

Tenten flushed, hating how calm he spoke, "Whatever. What's next? And make it fast and simple."

Neji cleared his throat quietly and again started examining her, this time, again walking around her. Tenten stood perfectly still, staring directly at a wall from a distance. He stopped in front of her.

"To make this fast and simple, like you wanted: the way you stand, stop slouching," he ordered, "Stand up straight. Yes, that's it. Now when you bow in the palace, everyone, besides the queen, bows before you. You may bow back, but it's their sign of respect to you. You are somewhat the princess to them. And when you bow, don't go too deep, like how you do it now. Next, when you speak, stop sounding so nervous. You did pretty well with the talk with the queen, but don't start off weak. Be respectful, don't yell or fight with anyone here, even if they are visitors. Understand so far?"

Tenten twitched. She felt like she was in a military camp. Sighing, she nodded.

"Good. And knowing you, when certain events happen here, Tenten, don't worry when a man kisses you in the respectful manner."

That got to her. The 'respectful manner' was something she obviously didn't understand.

"W-What?"

All of a sudden, Neji took her hand gently in his and raised it to his lips, planting a soft, gentle kiss. He hid a smile and slowly his body back. His hands still held hers, and Tenten just stood still. Tenten's face was tinted red, and her eyes were wide, showing something of what seemed like admiration and shock. Neji smirked softly._ "Nows my chance,_" Neji thought to himself. Suddenly, Neji looked into her eyes and once again leaned in towards her face. Tenten remained still, with wide eyes now growing soft. Not being able to think, Tenten closed her eyes slowly. Neji leaned in closer and closer, lips just inches apart, and then...

"Neji!" came a voice.

Neji and Tenten jolted back in surprise, and turned towards the voice that came before them. Tenten's face was shot red in embarrassment, and her hand was held tightly against her heart, which beats were pounding quite rapidly. Neji, a bit frustratingly looked over at the woman who called him. It was the queen. Tenten looked over at her and bowed, but it seemed like the queen didn't even see her. Her eyes fixed on Neji.

"Neji," she said, "I have a surprise visitor that really wants to meet you."

"I'm kind of busy..." Neji said, raising a brow towards the queen's happy face.

"But she's a special, visitor," the queen said, and then turned around, "You may come in now."

Neji looked towards the door, hearing footsteps. Suddenly, a slim and tender female entered the room wearing a small green kimono that reached up to her knees, and who had eyes so blue and beautiful straight midnight black hair that bounced as she walked. Tenten's eyes widen a bit. _"She's so pretty," _Tenten thought in amazement, seeing imaginary sparkles flowing around the girl. Jealousy of her looks then struck her. She smiled sweetly at Neji and bowed. Neji bowed a second after, still staring at the girl in awe. She didn't once look over at Tenten. Neither did the queen. The queen then smirked.

"Neji, meet Kami."

**TBC**

UGH. That was pretty long. Well, no not really, but still. Haha, I hope you enjoyed it! Please looked forward to my future updates! I'll try to update as fast as I can. R&R ! I love you all!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all! Man, it's hot and it's hard to think. Ha, well, here's chapter six of this story! Enjoy!

**Royal Punishment**

by iJutsu

**Chapter 6**

Neji and Tenten blinked towards the stunningly beautiful girl before them, who was smiling happily towards Neji. She then bowed respectfully. Neji raised a brow at her and slowly bowed back. Tenten stood a couple steps behind Neji, staring at the girl in great awe. Once both were standing up straight, Kami spoke.

"I am so honored to meet you, Prince Neji!" Kami chirped, moving a strand of her black hair behind her ear, "I've been very excited to meet you! My name is Sueki Kami."

"Isn't that sweet," the queen smiled, turning to Neji, who was just staring at the girl a bit dully. She glared at him, causing Neji to have no other choice but to introduce himself as well. He sighed and let out his hand towards Kami. Kami blinked.

"Nice to meet you," he said kindly, hand out towards her still.

Kami's eyes lit up as she gratefully took his hand and shook it gently. As Neji drew his hand back to himself, Kami for some reason giggled cutely and continued staring at Neji. Tenten stared at them both, and her face dropped slightly. She then looked at the queen, who was acting as if Tenten wasn't even there. Not being able to control her small action, Tenten cleared her throat a bit loudly, making all three look over at her. Kami raised a brow and stared over at Tenten, with a somewhat disgusted look on her face.

"This is her?" she asked Neji, in a rude manner. Tenten shivered. Neji looked away from Tenten and then towards Kami once again. The queen blinked and tilted her head to see Tenten more clearly. Tenten caught the queen's stare and stood up straight, just now realizing that she was slouching, and paced herself for whatever the queen had to say. _"Did she see...?" _Tenten thought a bit nervously. The queen's eyes lit up.

"Ah! Tenten!" the queen said, with a voice so obvious, "I did not notice that you were here! I apologize. Kami, this is Tenten- Neji's little friend."

Tenten blinked. _"She didn't know I was here?" _she thought in disbelief, since the queen was practically standing in front of her. And her saying 'Neji's little friend' seemed to have got to Neji for his eyes narrowed.

"She's my fiancé," Neji corrected towards the both Kami and the queen. Tenten felt herself weaken a b it. They both gave a look that seemed between annoyance and disappointment, but later faded with a smile. Kami again smiled over at Neji, with him, looking back down at her plainly. The queen clapped her hands once, causing all their attention to focus on her.

"Neji, in respect of Kami's presence, we will have a special dinner tonight at 8 in the private dining room," the queen announced before focusing her attention on Tenten. She sighed, "Tenten, my dear, seeing that you obviously are listening to us, I'm sorry but you cannot attend this dinner."

Tenten's face dropped a bit more. Neji gave the queen a look that indicated that he was not pleased with what he was hearing. The queen stayed calm.

"Why can't she?" Neji simply asked.

"If I said something in a mean manner to make you question my decision, I apologize. But Tenten, you cannot attend. Not to sound in any way offensive, but this dinner is between royalty and royalty. It might not make sense now, but please understand, my dear."

Tenten was nothing but offended. She wasn't offended that she couldn't attend the dinner, but the fact that she wasn't considered what they always called 'royal'. She winced in her thoughts, thinking that it was a bit childish to be somewhat jealous that they don't look at her like she's a somebody. And thinking that being the prince's girlfriend was going to make her a somebody never crossed her mind until now. Tenten looked down and slowly nodded. Neji looked over at Tenten, face softening a bit as he saw the way she took it. Neji sighed.

"Now that we got that settled, let us go now, Kami. Let's get ready for the dinner," she said, turning around to leave. Kami stared at Neji happily and bowed.

"I can't wait to see you then! Again, it was a wonderful honor meeting you," she replied sweetly before turning around to follow the queen. Once they both left, Neji again sighed and fully turned around towards Tenten, who was now looking back up. She looked at Neji and glared. That glare. Without having anything to say, she walked past him and towards the door. Neji blinked and walked after her.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Home," Tenten replied plainly, keeping her eye forward as she walked, "Besides, it'll be best if I leave for day, anyways. You need to get ready for the dinner, don't you?"

Neji stopped in his tracks suddenly, a bit surprised of what she said, and watched her walk out the door, really leaving him. He felt somewhat hurt, thought not for him, but for her. Moving the hair from his forehead with his palm frustratingly, he took a deep breath and grabbed his coat. As he placed on his coat, his friend, or the official, walked in, smiling. It was Iori.

"Sorry I'm late," Iori said, "So, how'd the kiss plan go?"

"Bad," Neji replied, walking out the door, "But, it's not over yet."

--

Tenten, who was drove home by some random official from the palace that strangely knew where she lived, leaned against the wall of her apartment. She wanted to stay outside and catch the cool breeze and warm sun, which oddly right now, were her only friends. Tenten sighed deeply, thinking of the word friends. Neji. Sakura. Lee, especially. Grunting quietly to herself, she grabbed the ribbons from her coat pocket and redid her hair, tying it back up to her usual double buns. After doing so, she closed her eyes, trying to relax herself. It again ended once a voice came in and distracted her.

"Tenten?" came a shy voice.

Tenten slowly opened her eyes, but then widen them as she saw the person before her.

"Lee?" she asked, confused, "What are you doing here? It's only 12."

"School got out early today for some reason," Lee replied, with a quiet laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. After that, they said nothing and with nothing but the sound of leaves flowing around accompanying them. After a moment of silence, Lee took a deep breath and cleared his throat before speaking again. He gave Tenten a sorry look, "Look, Tenten, I'm really sorry."

"No, I'm sorry," she said after, sighing a bit with guilt in her voice, "I should've never accused you of spreading the news. It was just that...you were so...angry at me when I told you about the whole thing, and since you haven't spoken to me since then, I kind of figured it was...you."

Lee gave her a strange look, trying to catch all she said. Once he did, he then remembered that day when he just walked out on her after demanding her to call off the favor. His face dropped to a sad, guilty look. He sighed and looked at Tenten as he placed a calm hand on her shoulder.

"I wasn't angry, Tenten," he said assuringly while he brought his hand slowly back to him and into his pockets, "It's just, you know. I'm worried. With Neji being the prince and everything, I don't want you...getting hurt, is all."

Tenten stared at Lee a bit in awe but managed a small comforting smile. "I won't get hurt, Lee."

"How do you know?" Lee breathed out, sounding more worried, "What...what if something doesn't go right? Or this whole thing is leading into something you never expected? Something bad."

Tenten couldn't help but smile about how serious he was acting right now. Lee was indeed protective of Tenten, and Tenten was very grateful for it. He was like a big brother, and nothing more. And she didn't want that to change, and knowing Lee, neither did he. Lee saw her happy expression and gave her a strange look.

"Why are you smiling?" he whined, "This is serious! What if you actually end up marrying the guy?"

"That's not going to happen. Especially that," she said to him with a giggle. Her giggles faded off as she gave Lee a warm smile, "I'm capable of taking care of myself. I could make this work and in no time, I'll be back to my normal, beautiful life. But, Lee, if something did go wrong, you'll be the first to know what's up."

"Ha! I better!" he snorted, crossing his arms, and giving her a fake mean look. Tenten pouted.

"Lee!" she whined, "I'm being serious here too!"

"I know," he said, letting out a chuckled sigh, "I'm glad. Just promise me you'll be careful and think before you act, alright?"

Tenten smiled happily and patted him boyishly on the shoulder.

"I promise."

Lee grinned and patted her on the head. "Well, I'm outta here."

Tenten blinked and stared at him stupidly.

"What? So soon?" she asked dully, thinking that he killed the super friendship moment, "Where are you going?"

"I have to get ready for my date, dear Tenten," he laughed, turning around.

"With who?" she asked.

"Sa-Ku-Ra," he hummed before walking off. Tenten just mouthed out an 'Oh', and calmly turned around to walk into her apartment. Suddenly, coming to her senses, she turned around quickly.

"Wait, WHAT?!"

His only response was a throw of a crumpled paper towards her. Blinking, she picked it up and uncrumbled it, reading it's components. It read: '70 off all green clothing'. Tenten twitched and looked up, only to see that he was gone. Laughing quietly to herself, accepting that she fell for his joke, she again turned around and entered the apartment.

"That Lee. My silly little Lee."

--

"Your highness, are you ready? The queen is waiting for your arrival."

Neji turned from his mirror and towards the official that stood before him a couple feet away. Neji sighed and nodded. He straightened up his black tie and smoothed out his coat. He wore a black tux with a white rose sticking out his front pocket on his chest. He was always required to wear such outfits to a simple dinner. Taking a deep breath, he followed the official out and headed towards the private dining room. Reaching the room, the official opened the door for him. Once the door opened, the first person Neji noticed was Kami. She turned her head towards the door the instant she heard it open and smiled that huge smile. She wore a black sleeveless dress that dropped to her knees and her hair was tied up in a single ponytail, with a silver crown upon her head. She wore many long necklaces, that seemed to shine whenever she moved. Neji twitched lightly, finding the outfit a little bit too much. The door closed quietly and that was when Neji walked in deeper into the room. Kami placed her purse down and ran towards him. In a matter of seconds, Neji was caught off guard as Kami wrapped her arms around him happily. He grunted.

"Prince! I'm so glad you're here!" she said, hugging him more tightly before letting go, "I was beginning to think that you weren't going to show up!"

"Don't do that again," he ordered, looking down at her simply. She just giggled, making him a bit more annoyed.

"You're so shy!" she laughed grabbing his hand, "Come, let's go start the dinner. The queen is waiting for us."

Neji shivered at her touch. Her hands were soft, and warm, but it just felt awkward for him to be holding her hand, or her holding his in this matter. They made their way to the largest table in the room and then Neji saw the queen, already sitting down on the chair that faced the whole table. Noticing them, she stood up and smiled.

"Neji, I am so glad you came. I was beginning to think you wouldn't come. You got Kami so worried," she said.

Neji just nodded and sat on the right side of the table while Kami sat on the left side. Then, about two waiters came out of the kitchen, holding trays of food in each of their hands. The sweet aroma filled the air the instant the food was placed down on the table. However, all three majesties were used to that, and didn't think much of it. Once the waiters left the room and back into the kitchen, Kami immediately spoke.

"So, Prince," she started, causing Neji to look at her, "That girl...the brunette...um..."

"Tenten," Neji filled in simply, already knowing who she was talking about.

"Ah, yes, her," she said, clearing her throat, "Anyways, is she really the one you chose?"

Her voice sounded so abrupt it annoyed him. He understood why she was speaking about this. She was the one he was originally supposed to get engaged to. He raised a brow.

"Yes," he said, calmly, "Why?"

"I don't know, really," she said, just as calm as him, hiding the fact that she was angered by his answers, "Not that I'm offending, but I don't think she fits well with our, to make it simpler, 'world'."

That really caught Neji's attention. He raised his arms and rested it on the table.

"Care to say why?" Neji asked.

"Just look at her, Prince Neji. The way she looks at us, the way she stances, the way she wears her uniform, it's just not, how you say, suitable for the high class society. Trust me, Prince Neji, she's no good of a girlfriend."

Neji just kept staring at her, eyes showing emotion like surprise and frustration. All of what Kami said was probably what was always angering Tenten whenever she came. Also, the way Kami spoke as if she really knew who Tenten was shot him. Thinking it over, his eyes relaxed a bit a second later, and he looked at Kami directly in her eye, causing her to sit back a little bit and flinch softly. Neji then smirked.

"And you're saying that_ you _are?" he asked simply, standing up before she could even answer. He pushed in his chair. The queen's eyes widen and she stood up as well, looking hard at Neji.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To see my no good of a girlfriend," he said plainly, before quickly walking out the door. The queen almost stumbled out of her seat as she yelled after him.

"Neji, I order you to...!" she queen started, but wasn't able to finish, since the Prince has already left and closed the door. After a couple of seconds, the queen sighed deeply and looked apologizingly towards Kami.

"I apologize for his actions, Princess," she said, but didn't receive an answer back, for Kami was just sitting down and looking calmly at the door, grinning mischievously.

--

Tenten looked out the window in her room, staring at the beautiful night sky. She sighed and fell back on her bed, eyes now fixed on her ceiling. _"If my day wasn't so crappy, it would've been more beautiful," _she thought disappointingly, remembering the Lee, Ino, Neji, Queen Hyuuga and Kami incidents. She rolled over on her stomach and poked the pillow various times, letting out a deep sigh. _"So bored," _Tenten groaned. She sat up on her bed and before she was able to stand up, she heard knocks on her door. She blinked. It was late, and considering that many people were sleeping now, it was probably a prankster. Rolling her eyes, she walked out of her room and to the apartment room door. Opening it without hesitation, she opened the door, revealing a common face that always seemed to shock her. She gasped quietly.

"Neji?"

"Hey," he said simply.

"W-what are you doing here?" she asked, crossing her arms in annoyance, "Huh? Answer me. And why are you dressed like that?"

He still wore his tux, since he went directly from the palace to her home. Tenten predicted that, and was pretty sure that was the answer. Neji just chuckled.

"If I do recall," Neji said with a smirk, making her step back a bit, "We didn't finish our training."

Tenten jerked back a bit more, glaring at him. She started to remember all of what happened during their 'training'; before the queen and Kami walked in. Suddenly, a blush came onto her face as she remembered him trying to kiss her, and her practically letting him. She started fidgeting with the end of her long shirt, embarrassed of what happened. Seeing her face redden, Neji already knew what she was thinking about. Tenten gulped quietly and glared at him once more.

"Please leave," she said, sounding angry but in a begging voice.

"Why?" he asked, attempting to move the strand of her hair but failed, for she whacked his hand.

"Don't touch me, I said!" she yelled, now letter her anger take control, "And don't you ever try to do what you did tried to me ever again!"

Neji blinked, with a slight confused look on his face. He knew she spoke of his attempt to kiss her, but remembering how she looked like she wanted him to do so confused him. Tenten just continued staring at him angrily, with her hands tightened around the end of her shirt. He rubbed his head.

"You're in denial," he stated.

Tenten's anger rose. "Pardon?"

"You wanted me to kiss you," he stated calmly, "You wanted it to happen. Just like right now. You're telling me to leave, but your eyes tell me something different."

Tenten redden even more._ "The nerve of this guy!_" she thought angrily, hands clenching more tighter. But she couldn't help but accept that he was right. He was completely right. She then looked down, oblivious to the fact that she started shaking. Neji raised a brow, thinking that he may have gone a bit to far. Tenten bit her bottom lip, preventing her to make the pitiful noises she hated to make. Quickly, she looked back up. Neji jolted back a little, surprised of what he saw.

A tear.

A single tear travelled down down cheek from her wet and red eyes. Her glare was still planted on her face and her shoulders were shaking a bit slowly now. Shakily, she took a grip of her door knob and looked at Neji, who just kept staring at her in awe, right in the eye.

"LEAVE," she growled, before harshly slamming the door on him.

Tenten leaned against the door, and slid down, pressing her hands onto her face. Hearing the footsteps of the prince leave, she yelled loudly onto her hands in frustration. She hated crying. She hated having to show emotions towards people she hates. Especially Neji, who acted like the whole thing was the real deal. Always showing up at her home when she turns down something, gripping her hand to bring her where he wants when she doesn't want to go, trying to kiss her when she deep down didn't want it to happen, and so much more. And he does all of those to her because she doesn't listen to him. Though, she doesn't want to hide the fact that she dislikes him, and having to do so in such a bad way only keeps him after her.

"_The quicker we do this, the faster you could leave me." _She remembered him say. 

She snapped to her senses. Slowly, she removed her hands from her face and stood up. _"That's it," _she thought, _"If I act more proficient for this matter, we won't have to do the training any longer, that Kami will leave sooner, and before I know it, Neji would be out of my life!" _However, she was hesitant on taking that risk. It was the perfect plan, things would work out smoothly. Tenten sighed a deep, heavy sigh, hating the fact that she was thinking about it just now. She walked over to her room and looked at herself on the mirror that hung on her wall. Slowly, she removed the ribbons on her hair and let her hair again fall freely down. Once the hair was all down, she stood up straight and looked directly at the mirror. She took a deep breath.

"My name is Tenten, and I'm the chosen lover of Prince Neji."

**TBC**

Gah. It's boring a bit but I had fun writing it. Please R&R:D


	7. Chapter 7

I'm going to be real busy with upcoming school and such, so it'll take a bit longer (maybe) for me to update. But I'll try to continue as fast as I can. Anyways, thanks for the reviews! Enjoy the seventh chapter!

**Royal Punishment**

by iJutsu

**Chapter Seven**

Tenten awoke the next morning, feeling extremely numb in the head from all that thinking from the night before. Tenten rolled over on her bed, now laying on her back. She didn't want to go to school, remembering the incident with Ino, and having everyone practically knowing about it. The only thing she has solved was the fight with Lee. Tenten groaned loudly and smacked her face with a pillow. _"If I don't go," _Tenten thought, _"Their going to think I'm too chicken to go to school because of the fight, and if I do, they're probably going to nag me because now they know that me and that stupid prince are together. And it was his fault!" _She stopped her thoughts, remembering what he said the day before during the fight:

"_I chose her because I love her. I can't get any simpler that that."_

A blush formed on her face. She glared at the ceiling. "Stupid Hyuuga Neji," she muttered softly, "He even sounded like he meant it. It's like he likes embarrassing me."

Shaking her head, she suddenly remembered her plan. Her perfect plan. Immediately jumping out of bed, she ran to her closet and pulled out her school uniform that she actually ironed last night. Placing that gently on the bed, she went to the bathroom and showered quickly, except now using what was known as conditioner. Wanting to make herself look twice as better as somebody else was something she doesn't do, but she wanted to surpass Kami with whatever it took- right now, starting with the hair. Getting out of the shower and wrapping a towel around herself, she brushed her hair, which oddly seemed easier now, and then brushed her teeth. Tenten then blow dried her hair. Finally, she finished cleaning herself. Walking out with the towel still around her, she quickly placed on her undergarments and grabbed her shirt. She went over to the mirror and watched her reflection put on the shirt, this time now making sure she didn't miss a button she she usually did. Tenten grabbed her skirt and pulled it up. Finally being able to open the window, she grabbed her knee length socks and slowly placed them on. She grabbed her tie and walked back to the mirror. She almost didn't recognize herself. Her socks were usually not pulled up, her shirt was never buttoned up all the way, and now her tie was tightly around her neck.

"Sacrifice," Tenten breathed out in annoyance, hating how she looked, "Sacrifice, Sacrifice, Sacrifice."

It was clear that this wouldn't be a bother to Neji, for he wanted to change her appearance in the first place. She then grabbed two hair ties and ribbons from the drawer beside her and tied her up back up in her usual buns. Tenten wanted to keep at least one part of herself for now. She did plan to remove it when it came to the end of school, which hopefully, doesn't happen just after 10 minutes. Taking a deep breath, she looked over at the clock and her eyes lit up. _"Just on time," _she giggled in her head. After grabbing her backpack and placing on her shoes, she left her apartment room. Once leaving the whole apartment building she looked up at the sky.

"Please give me a good day, for once!" she yelled towards the sky, instead of her 'Today will be a good day' chant.

Huffing, she looked down and practically stomped over to the school. As she walked, nervousness started to build up in her. Everyone was bound to stare at her at the least today, especially those girls that tried hard to get Neji to notice them. And Ino. Tenten grunted. She did not want to deal with her or her 'crew' today. _"I'll just stay with Lee and Sakura for the whole day, ignore Neji until school ends, and I'll be safe and sound." _she thought to herself once she stopped walking and stood right before the school. Taking a deep breath, she slowly pushed open the gate and entered the school campus. When she thought today would finally be a good day, she was wrong. Once she entered the school, an immediate feeling of doubt conquered her. She took a couple steps more into the campus, only to be welcomed by student stares. Most every person that she passed by just kept staring at her, like she was somebody new to their eyes. And she had a feeling it wasn't just her outfit. To her relief, she made it to the front of the first building. Then, somebody who walked her way suddenly stopped in his tracks once he saw her. Tenten blinked.

"Ah! G-good morning, Miss Tenten," he replied nervously, then bowing deeply.

"Good...morning?" she stammered back, staring at him strangely from his bow.

He stood back up straight and giving her one final nod, he walked out of the building. Tenten turned and watched him leave, thinking confusingly of what he just done. _"Why did he just bow to me and call me that?" _she thought stupidly before shaking her head to ignore it. It must've just been a joke. Staying calm, she walked over to her locker, which was only a couple of feet away from the entrance. When she got to her locker, she saw the two girls at their lockers, which was right next to hers. She never actually spoken to them, nor did she not know what classes they're in. The girls looked from their locker and towards Tenten, making Tenten look back at them with her locker slightly open. Both girls blushed embarrassingly and did the same thing the boy did. They bowed.

"Morning!" they both said to her together, as their raised up. Tenten raised a brow.

"Morning," Tenten replied back slowly. The girls smiled shyly, closed their lockers and left. Tenten stared at them oddly._ "What the heck is going on?_" she thought annoyingly. She closed her locker rather hard and sighed deeply.

"Hey! Tenten!" called some voices- voices Tenten was relieved to hear. She turned around and smiled happily.

"Hello, Sakura. Hello, Lee," Tenten smiled. Her smile then sort of vanished when she saw their blank expression on their faces as they stared at her. After a couple of seconds, Sakura pointed at her and let out a surprised laugh before she spoke. Lee remained quiet, as he stared up and down at her.

"Whoa," Sakura breathed out, "What's with the sudden outfit change? Lost a bet?"

"No!" Tenten pouted, before rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly, "Long story. But, um, hey, do you know what's going on with everyone today?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. Lee snapped back to life, for he stopped staring at her outfit and then towards Tenten.

"People keep on bowing to me and one even called me 'Miss Tenten! I'm not even worthy of that! I mean, I enjoy the respect, but why the heck are they doing it?" Tenten asked, speaking a bit fast. Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

"Tenten, it's pretty obvious," Sakura laughed, "I mean, come on! You're Prince Neji's freakin' fiancé."

"Eh?" said Tenten, finding only that word able to slip out of her mouth.

"She's right," Lee added, "You're the PRINCE'S chosen one. You're practically royalty now. They have no choice but to respect you."

--

Neji walked out of his room, finally finishing dressing up for school. He glanced over at the clock as he button up his school coat. 8 o'clock, it read. He sighed. He was able 15 minutes late for school. Neji did have a hard time falling asleep last night, for his mind was only focused on one thing:

Tenten.

Neji grunted, strangely regretting what he did the night before. The instant he saw her cry, he felt a huge shot in his heart. A feeling of guilt washed upon him that night, and is still stuck onto him to this moment. Although, he didn't regret his action of trying to kiss her, even if that was probably the main reason that caused her to break down. He still wasn't giving up. Exhaling softly, he straightened out his coat and walked straight through the hallway. He looked forward seeing that Kami's given room, which was unfortunately near his, door was open. Neji closed his eyes tightly. _"Don't let her come out," _he thought in his head repeatedly. His wishes failed him.

"Good morning, Prince Neji!" said the voice. Her voice.

Neji froze on his spot annoyingly and sighed, slowly opening his eyes. There stood Kami herself, smiling as sweetly as ever towards Neji, wearing a pink and white ruffled dress, and her hair down like it was the day he met her. Neji nodded.

"Princess," he said simply in return.

She turned around quickly to close her door, and then turned back to face Neji. Neji was confused by her still, because he recalled just walking out on her during the dinner last night. Kami noticed the look and giggled, already knowing how he felt and what he was thinking about. Neji raised a brow.

"I know we got off on a rough start," Kami began, rocking her body softly back and forth as she spoke, "And there's no doubt that you think I'm pathetic. So, let's just start over."

Neji didn't give in that easily. "You had no right to judge her like that," Neji started calmly, stuffing his hands deep into his pocket.

Kami blinked and let out a sigh. It was obvious about who he was talking about.

"You're right," Kami replied, voice filled with guilt, causing Neji to be a bit confused from her quick reaction, for he surely did think she would be a little hesitant about speaking of the matter, "I had no right to judge your lover like that. It was my own mistake. I mean, I don't even know the girl, so I could see why you're so disappointed in me."

Neji stared at her oddly. Kami noticed and managed a smile. A small one at the least. Slowly, she extended out her hand towards him, indicating that she wanted him to shake it. Neji looked at her, and then back down at the hand in slight hesitation. Kami then spoke, noticing his reaction.

"Like I said, Prince Neji," she continued, still giving him the smile, "Let's just start over, okay? Friends?"

Her hand didn't move, and Neji just kept staring at it, as if it was a dangerous risk to shake her hand. She waited patiently for him to take her hand, and her smile towards him only made it more awkward and difficult. Neji thought for a moment. The guilt in her voice was really convincing, for it really sounded like she was really sorry. Sighing a deep, shallow sigh, Neji slowly took her hand and shook it briefly. Kami's smile widened and she shook back before drawing her hand back to herself.

"So, anyways. I'm free for the day," Kami said, eyes full of hope, "Maybe we can get to know each other better if we, you know, how these people say, 'hang out'. Like a date!"

Neji looked at her strangely. He just now forgave her, and she's already hyped to be hanging out with him as if nothing happened. He looked at the clock from a distance. He grunted quietly. He was now 20 minutes late. Neji opened his mouth to speak, but then was interrupted by a common voice.

"Why, I believe that would be lovely!" said the voice, making the two turn around to reveal the presence of Queen Hyuuga herself, "Why don't you go, Neji?"

"I have to go to school," Neji countered back plainly. The queen gave a small sad look.

"Just take this one day off, son," the queen assured, "Honestly, don't be so rude. This is the least you can do for leaving her suddenly during the dinner."

Neji's eye twitched slightly, hating the Queen and her ways of persuading him to do something. A feeling that he hated most was guilt. And having the queen literally having him take Kami out in return his 'mistake' was a sign that the feeling wasn't going to leave. Neji looked over at Kami, who just kept staring at him with such hopeful eyes. Neji glared slightly at the queen and gave in. Suddenly, he saw Iori walk in the hallway, obviously looking for him. They caught glances. Once Iori saw the queen and princess, he frowned slightly. Neji spoke.

"Iori, I'm not going to school today," Neji called out to him, "Pick up Tenten at 3 and bring her here."

The queen's and Kami's faced dropped. Iori, who just now found his smile back, nodded and bowed towards the three before leaving. Neji seemed to notice the look he was given by the females, and he looked over at Kami. He gave her a small smirk.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"N-no," Kami said, managing a fake smile, "No problem here."

"Hn," Neji merely said, before turning around, "I'll be right back. I'll go change."

Once Neji began walking back towards his room, the queen let out a frustrated sigh. Kami left her sight of Neji and focused it on the queen, who was staring at her a bit disappointingly. And all Kami did was give her the same mischievous. The queen blinked in confusion.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked, "Things are going not according to plan."

"Not for long," Kami said with a wink, before walking back into her own room, leaving the queen alone and confused. The queen watched her enter her room before turning around and laughing quietly to herself._ "Ah, that girl,_" she thought,_ "Full of surprises."_

_--_

After school, 2:55 P.M. ...

The whole day of school with Tenten went swell. Everyone bowed to her, paid her with respect, most students didn't even talk to her or talk about the chosen love situation, Ino avoided her, and the school day ended with her not encountering any problems.

Tenten hated it.

She may have left the school safe, but she was hurt. She hated how she was treated differently just because she was Neji's 'girlfriend'. It now felt that she was indeed a new girl at the school._ "I guess, on the bright side, Neji was absent for some reason. That saved me some trouble._" she thought, still confused of the fact of why Neji would be absent in the first place. Sighing a bit sadly, she left the school campus and closed the gate gently behind her. _"If I have to go through this everyday," _Tenten groaned in her head, _"I don't know what I'll do._" Remembering what she had to do, she quickly removed her ribbons on her hair, letting her long, brown, hair fall freely down. Having finished closing the gate and fixing her hair straight down, Tenten focused her eyes forward and jumped back, her back hitting the stone wall in surprise. Before her stood the official she only knew the real name of, standing in front of the white car she and Neji always drive in. She sighed in relief.

"Iori! You startled me," she panted, giving him an embarrassed smile.

"Ah, my apologies, Miss Tenten," he replied, bowing, "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's alright!" Tenten laughed, seeing how serious he was taking the matter, "Why are you here?"

"I was given orders by Prince Neji to come pick you up today, Miss Tenten."

Tenten twitched. _"Figures," _she thought annoyingly. Tenten then nodded at him. Her first intension was to refuse and just walk on home, but she couldn't delay on her plan. Iori, seeing a bit relieved that getting her to the palace wasn't as difficult, turned around to open the back seat door. Tenten's eyes went a bit wide as she spoke up.

"Um, Iori, may I sit with you in front?" Tenten asked bashfully, causing Iori to stop what he's doing and focus his attention on her, "I just need somebody to talk to."

Iori stared at her for a moment, then giving her a smile, nodded. He opened the front door for her and waited for her to get in. Tenten bowed towards him thankfully and stepped in as fast as she could, not wanting any students to see her. Iori closed the door gently and walked to the other side of the car to get in himself, for he was the driver. Tenten sat calmly in her seat, already secured with her seatbelt. The front seat was strangely more comfortable than the back. Iori fastened on his own, started the car, and began driving smoothly down the road. After 3 minutes of driving, Tenten finally decided to speak.

"Say, Iori, I have a problem."

Iori winced slightly. He wasn't what they exactly called a 'problem solver'. Especially when it came to female problems. He focused on driving, but spoke.

"On what, Miss Tenten?" he asked.

"Neji! That's what!" she said, startling him a bit from her sudden raise of voice, "I...I just don't what to do anymore. Don't get it the wrong way, I...er...'enjoy' being with him and I...love him and all, but you should have seen what happened yesterday! He...he...he tried to..."

"Kiss you?" Iori finished. Tenten blinked and raised a brow at him.

"How did you know?" she asked, confused.

"Lucky guess," Iori said with a shrug, trying to hide the obvious in him,"Continue on."

Tenten just kept staring at him weirdly, but decided to continue like she was told, "Anyways, there's something I don't understand. I didn't want him to kiss me. I really didn't. We...um, we're moving our relationship rather quickly, and I don't like that. But..."

Her tone of voice caught his interest. "But what?" he asked.

"...I hate to admit this, but...part of me really did want the kiss. I kept thinking about what it would've felt like. But being in this situation, which you will obviously never know about, no offense, I...just can't admit this all to him. I just can't. It's...complicated. What should I do?"

Tenten paused for second before speaking, eyes full of confusion.

"Am...am I in love?"

Iori thought for a moment, trying to gather up all that she said. She spoke fast, so it was pretty hard for him to understand. After a moment of thought and silence, Iori took a deep breath and looked at her once they stopped at the traffic light.

"Well, considering that you're his lover, I guess you are in love. But, I believe that you should just tell the prince," Iori replied, "It may hurt, and you may be extremely embarrassed, but at least you'll have it out of your system and he'll know. No worries there, right?"

Tenten stared at him dully, giving him such a glare that he was even scared to look in her eyes. After a couple of seconds of the death glare, Tenten pouted and groaned loudly in frustration. Iori blinked.

"Ugh! That's never going to work!" she whined, then jabbed a finger towards him, "Don't you dare tell Neji about this little conversation we had, okay? If you do...I'll...kill myself! Got it?"

Iori stared at her oddly, but then gave in, knowing that he indeed was not a problem solver. "As you wish."

_--_

"Oh, Prince Neji, I had so much fun!" chirped the joyful Kami, who was clinging onto his arm while they walked.

Neji sighed, glad that their 'date' was over. He had went over to the Konoha park with her to watch the lake and it's features, went to a romantic lunch or dinner, as she always puts it, and then just walked throughout the huge palace garden, arm in arm. They were just now leaving the garden. As they walked, Kami rested her head on his arm, causing Neji to shiver a bit. He decided not to say anything at the moment. He planned to meet Iori and Tenten outside of the palace before they arrive. Finally leaving the garden and walking back inside the palace, Kami sighed dreamily.

"You know, you're really handsome," Kami complimented, smiling up at him, "No wonder Tenten likes you."

Neji looked down at her oddly and slowly nodded. He then let the idea fall of Tenten actually liking him in his head. He sighed, still thinking exactly what to say once he sees her again later today. He did expect Tenten to still be mad at him. Kami continued looking up at him, seeing that he was deep in thought of_ her_. Kami pouted, and just held on tighter. Neji was obviously annoyed, but being him, he didn't want to show it. After a couple of minutes, they reached the hallway that led straight to the palace entrance. Neji released their arms and looked up at the clock. They were bound to show up soon. He made his way to the door, leaving Kami with nothing else to say. "_This is my chance,_" Kami thought to herself.

"Prince Neji!" she called out, causing him to stop his walking. He didn't look back at her, however. Without hesitation, she quickly ran to him and wrapped her arms around his body from behind. Neji's eyes widened.

"W-what are you doing?" Neji asked sharply, eying her, which only caused her to hug tighter. She rubbed her face against his back.

"Don't leave me," she said, voice muffled a bit, "Don't leave me for that...that pitiful girl!"

Neji froze on the spot, shocked of what he just heard. Placing a glare on his face, he removed her arms around him and turned around to face her, who was staring up at him with those eyes. Those eyes that could easily cause a man to fall all over her. He continued glaring at her. He opened his mouth to speak to her, but she beat him to it.

"How could you have chosen her over me?" she said to him, "I thought you weren't interested in people like them! And...and why HER of all certain people?"

Neji face softened up a bit. It was like talking to Ino all over again. "I love her," he said, although sounding more convincing than his usual lies of this situation.

Kami glared but didn't both to speak. Hearing footsteps from a distance, she acted quickly. Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and tip-toed up towards his face. Neji's eyes widened as her face got closer. But again before he was able to push her away...

She kissed him.

She kissed him gently. Neji's body was solid still, not being able to move from the shock. His eyes remained wide open as her lip motion started to increase in speed. He couldn't take this much longer. He shakily moved his arms towards her own to pull her off. Once he had a grip on her arms, suddenly nothing but the sound of the door creaking open shot them. Neji eyed to his side.

It was Tenten.

Neji's eyes grew more wide in surprise, and he finally managed to push Kami off him. Kami blinked and looked to her side, seeing Tenten. A smirk came across her lips seeing the shocked expression upon Tenten's face. Neji fully face Tenten with a face expressing worry and disbelief. He began to slowly walk towards her.

"Tenten, this isn't what it..." he started, finally making it up to her, but stopped once she took a step back from him. She looked up at him with a face so blank it got to him, bad. Tenten kept staring at him, until a time came where she realized her plan was sinking towards the end already. As unbelievably surprised as she is now, she had to pull it back up. Just...not right now. With her shoulders shaking a bit, she took another step back. Neji stood where he was at, staring at her in daunt.

"I-I'm sorry," Tenten said, almost reaching a whisper, and trying to sound as polite as she can, "I didn't mean to interrupt."

With just that to say, she turned around and ran. Iori, who was right beside her the whole time, gasped and ran after her. Neji's, who's feet was as if it was glued onto the floor, stared at her run away from him. He was petrified. To his annoyance, Kami laughed.

"Ah, what a girl," she let out, "She gets hurt so easily."

Neji sharply turned around, gave her a glare, and ran straight by her, having only one person to talk to. He ran quicker within the halls, not having time to stop. Finally reaching his destination, he rudely pushed the door open, instantly showing no one other than: the Queen. Queen Hyuuga stared bewildered at Neji, who welcomed her with a mad glare as he panted softly. He spoke.

"What are you up to?"

**TBC**

GAH! That was long (sort of). Not much of a cliff hanger, but still. Wanted to save more for future chapters. Well, I hoped you enjoyed it and please wait patiently for my next update! Thank you ! R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello one and all! I start school Monday and from here, it'll most likely take me like a week to update. But please continue being patient with me. Aha, well here is chapter eight !

**Royal Punishment**

iJutsu

**Chapter Eight**

"W-what?"

"What are you up to?" Neji repeated, voice more demanding.

The queen stared at the boy weakly, with her eyes showing fear and disbelief. She tried to avoid eye-contact, but it didn't work, for she had no other choice but to look at him. He closed the door and walked closer towards her, making her stumble back a bit. The queen tried to calm down. She glared over at the boy, knowing that he had absolutely no power against her and what he's doing was completely useless.

"What do you mean?" she said, trying to hide the dismay in her voice.

"I could easily tell something is going on here with you and Kami," Neji said simply, eyes not leaving hers, "For one, you two seem to always be together. Also, you push me to go with her or attend events with her, like today's hang out and yesterday's dinner."

The queen flared towards the boy. Her fingers twitched slightly as she thought frantically,_ "The girl said she got everything under control!_" Queen Hyuuga placed her hands firmly on her hips, looking up at him. She is the queen, she had no intentions of backing away from the a prince. Although, it questioned her why he even dared talk back to her. Her glare didn't leave as she began to speak.

"What are you trying to say?" the Queen said a bit annoying, "That it is a bad thing that you are 'hanging out' with Princess Kami? I say, that is quite a disgra-"

"I know that you're aware that I have a lover," Neji interrupted, "And knowing that, it is much more reasonable for me to be with her, not with Kami."

"Kami is merely a guest of honor," she countered back, "Meaning, you have to pay her with respect. She is a princess, after all. You are a prince as well, and being that you two must spend time with each other. It's simply royalty reasons, Neji."

"I don't recall that being a policy," Neji replied, crossing his arms, "I'm very busy with the relationship between Tenten and I, and having Kami interfering like this has to stop."

"Has it occurred to you that see has come all this way to see you?" the queen snapped, frustrated by his words, "She may be here due to troubles in her palace, but she was very excited to meet you, if I do recall. In fact, she was most excited when she heard she was going to be your chosen one. And...and seeing that you chose a low class public school girl that doesn't know how to live instead of Kami, do you not think that is a bit hurtful?"

Neji's face slowly dropped as the queen finished her statements. For a moment, he didn't know what to say. For one, he doesn't know much about Kami, and he was completely oblivious to the fact that she could be hurt right at this moment. He never did like Kami to begin with, though reminding himself of how he merely chose Tenten to be his fake lover made it more complicated. He despised the feeling of guilt, but what Kami done to him was plain unreasonable. Neji sighed softly, thinking more deeply. He thinks of Tenten and the more she pushes him away, the more he has the urge to continue fighting for her. Although, feelings for Tenten are indescribable; never has 'love' crossed his mind truly with her. The queen continued staring at him, waiting for him to answer in guilt. However, to her disappointment, Neji merely smiled, and with his hands now deep within his pockets, he shrugged.

"I guess you just don't know how true love is, my queen."

Just with that, Neji slowly turned around and walked towards the door, leaving his question unanswered. He did have a clue of what they were trying to do, but leaving it unanswered was the best for now. Gently, he closed the door, leaving the queen frozen on the spot, with the feeling of shock and anger overwhelming her. _"True love...with...HER?" _the queen thought dumbfounded. Shaking her head slowly in disbelief, she walked over to the large window and looked out, seeing a official outside. The official saw her and bowed. The queen immediately spoke.

"Call Princess Kami and report her here right this instant."

--

"Miss Tenten, wait!"

"Leave me alone, Iori!"

"Really, Miss Tenten! You must stop!"

Tenten didn't hear him. She kept on running from the palace and finally reached the bridge. Iori grunted. She was planning to leave, and considering that she lived far from the palace wasn't going to be easy for the both of them. He increased his pace, but once Tenten reached the center of the bridge that linked the palace to the front gate, she tripped over a branch from the tree nearby. Iori gasped, seeing that she foolishly fell on her knees and her hands pushed against the floor to keep her from falling fully down. Not wasting time, Iori finally made it up to her and bent down, placing a hand in front and back of her to help her sit up properly.

"Are you alright, Miss Tenten?" Iori asked a bit nervously, knowing he could get in trouble because of this, "Are there any scars? Bruises? Broken bones?"

Tenten, who's was shocked from the sudden impact, stared at Iori strangely from his over-concern.

"Iori, it's alright, I just tripped. Embarrassingly," Tenten sighed, leaning her back against the side of the bridge, and bringing her knees close to her chest. Iori blinked and rubbed the back of his neck pathetically. He then sat down, sitting before her. Tenten stared at him as he sighed deeply.

"You shouldn't have ran like that, Miss Tenten," he replied, with slight seriousness in his voice, "Maybe you should have just let Prince Neji say what happened first."

Tenten groaned quietly and rested her chin upon her knees, "I know. That was more embarrassing. It's just that...I was a bit...shocked. I really didn't expect that to happen, so I guess I just didn't know how to react."

"Ah, I see," Iori stated as he brushed his hair away from his face, "But, I believe you shouldn't think much about it. It probably was just a misunderstanding."

"How do you know?" Tenten said as she loudly groaned suddenly in frustration, "W-what if he's just using me or something? L-like he planned for me to see that kiss with him and that...girl! This could be just a mistake, but still! Is he just toying with me, Iori? "

Iori's face immediately revealed confusion. So much for not thinking much about it. Tenten looked over at Iori while she raised her head back up, also confused from his reaction. He stared at her more closely, making Tenten a bit more uncomfortable.

"W-wait," Iori started, with a voice so eager for an answer, "Are you really in love with the prince? Truly, madly, deeply? Just to get things straightened out more."

Tenten gave him a stupid look from his sudden question and then buried her face in her knees. "Gah, Iori! I don't know anymore! I really don't! Sometimes I really hate him and sometimes I just want to be with him! It's like a pattern! Like I said, you'll never know what situation I'm going through with him."

"You have no idea," Iori sighed, as he reached over and placed a calm hand on the shoulder, "But don't worry. Things will..."

"Looks like you decided to keep your hair down, Tenten," came a voice nearby, interrupting Iori. Both sitting ducks looked towards the voice, seeing no one but _him _standing before them. Iori blinked and suddenly stood up, bowing respectfully towards the other.

"Y-your highness," Iori said, as he raised back up. Neji nodded.

"Iori," Neji simply stated back, "Thank you for catching her. But, if you may."

Iori blinked, not quite catching it, but after a few seconds, he understood that the prince wishes for him to leave. Bowing one last time, Iori quickly turned around and walked away, heading his way back into the palace. Tenten just sat there, looking up at Neji confusingly. Neji caught her glance, looked down and smirked. She just glared and looked forward, again resting her chin on her knees. Neji let out a small sigh and unfortunately for Tenten, sat down beside her. She shivered a bit but managed not to look at him. He decided to speak because knowing if he didn't, she would again push him away.

"I apologize for what happened," Neji said, with somewhat concern in his voice. That caught Tenten's attention. She raised her head and looked over at him questionably.

"You're sorry?" Tenten asked, not believing it, "Not to be rude or anything, but...why?"

"I know this whole relationship thing is fake, but you must've been hurt," Neji replied simply before looking forward to stop glances for a moment.

Tenten just sat still, staring at Neji in awe. Strangely enough, that was how she felt. She felt hurt, and she didn't know why. If their relationship was real, then she would've understand why she was feeling the way she is, but it wasn't. Although, Tenten wasn't able to control her feelings. She buried her face in her knees frustratingly and unexpectedly let it out.

"Why did you kiss her?" she asked, voice a bit muffled for she hid her face, "Did you plan it? Did you want to...hurt me f-for the things I've done to you? If that's true, just say it. It...It'll make things easier right now...so you could go back to her."

Neji stared at her blankly for a moment, not wanting to take in her words. Neji finally got back to his senses and looked at Tenten more deeply. Tenten shivered slightly, feeling his stare. She didn't look up at him. She couldn't.

"Was...that what you thought?" Neji said quite slowly, "That I would hurt you?"

Tenten, still not wanting to look up, honestly nodded. Neji let out a breath, not knowing whether he should be offended. He decided not to.

"Tenten, I didn't kiss her, she kissed me. And I would never hurt you, no matter what you did or do with me," he said, remaining calm, "Quite frankly, I could care less where or what Kami is doing."

Tenten winced.

"How would I know that's true?" she asked, voice more easier to understand. Neji let out a chuckle.

"I'm here with you, not her, aren't I?" Neji asked with a small smile, now making her, to his relief, raise her head and stare at him in slight surprise. Tenten stared at Neji strangely for a moment, but then calmed herself down with a small smile that unexpectedly found it's way up to her lips. Neji noticed her smile, and found it quite rare. He waited patiently for her response. Tenten just let out a small chuckled sigh as she looked at him softly.

"You sure are something else," she laughed softly.

"Coming from you, it must be an insult," Neji smirked, before standing up and brushing himself off.

"You should be lucky I'm forgiving you this easily," she stated.

"Don't worry. I am. I really am."

Tenten remained sitting, looking up at him dully, though following with small laughs. She must be a threat. He then looked down at her, finally realizing an idea to prove his apology. He continued, "You know, we still haven't finished our little training."

Tenten groaned, "What else do I need to learn? I'm sure to get all these royalty habits down soon eno-"

"Our relationship training," Neji replied simply, interrupting her, "I have a feeling that people in the palace are starting to believe that we're fake."

Tenten blushed, remembering the incident of him trying to kiss her, and then remembering her plan. Oddly, now she started to feel hesitant with her plan. Tenten grunted quietly._ "Am I...scared to do this?_" Tenten thought, then mentally smacking herself in stupidity,_ "Lighten up, Tenten. The quicker we do this, the quicker he's gone. All that goes wells, ends well, right?" _She looked up at him sharply and took a deep breath before standing up, eyes showing confidence. Neji raised a brow at the look, but then let it slide for a moment. She stood before him, crossing her arms.

"Let's make this quick and simple, then," she ordered in his same bossy tone, "Okay?"

"Okay," Neji simply said with a smirk, causing Tenten to get a little bit more annoyed with his words. Neji took a step closer to Tenten, which was awkward for her since they already stood very close. She removed eye-contact and eyed to her side, staring at the leaves fly past her slowly. All of a sudden, she felt warm surround her comfortingly. She blinked and in an instant, realized Neji's arms were around her. Her eyes widen in shock and she foolishly pushed him off, making him stumble back a bit. He gave her the same confused look she was flashing towards him.

"W-what are you doing?" she stammered, with a blush on her face as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Hugging you," Neji replied simply, slightly bewildered with her obvious question. She glared.

"Why?"

"Training. So you'll get use to me hugging you at times when I need to. You seem to have already gotten used to me holding your hand," he said.

Tenten's glare softened, while she felt the warmth of his embrace disappear from her. She groaned softly in her head, annoyed from the fact that she couldn't help but admit that she wanted him to hold her once again. _"Guess I really do need this 'training'." _Tenten thought to herself with a sigh. She looked back at Neji and tried to avoid eye lock as she took steps forward. Neji raised a brow.

"Fine," she mumbled once she was close enough to him. Shaking a bit, she slowly took one last step towards him and wrapped her arms around his body. Neji, hiding the fact that he was surprised by her action, slowly embraced her back, bringing her closer as he did so. Tenten shivered slightly from the feeling of their bodies touching but finally settled down once he let go. Tenten took a step back and looked down on the bridge floor.

"What's n-next?" she mumbled, sounding a bit eager. Neji couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"What else is next?" he asked, placing his hands in his pockets, "I've held your hand. I've embraced you."

"_Don't say it, don't say it, don't say it," _Tenten thought repeatedly in her mind, pacing herself.

"But I haven't kissed you," he finished. Tenten grunted and shook up a bit. _"He said it._" Eyes still fixed on the bridge floor, she cleared her throat nervously, hearing him take a step towards her.

"D-don't you think we should...do it later...? Or...not here?" she said, voice a bit shaky. She could sense Neji give out a small grin of a sort.

"Why?" he asked, placing a finger under her chin and slowly raising her head to look in her eyes, "Didn't you say you wanted it..."

He paused, for his face started going closer towards her. Tenten gulped. There was no way she was going to back down now. Their eyes relaxed a bit as he got closer and closer. Feeling his breath upon her lips, she closed her eyes gently. This was it. When their lips were just an inch apart, Neji smirked, finishing his statement with a whisper.

"...Quick and simple?"

Before Tenten could remark, their lips finally met. Tenten's eyes shot back open the instant it did, feeling a shock sensation travel up her spine that delighted her. He kissed her gently in a motion so relaxing, she felt the urge to...kiss back. Although, before Tenten was able to again close her eyes, Neji released the kiss, breathing softly as he backed up. Tenten, who's face was tinted bright red, stared at Neji shyly, not really knowing what to say. He chuckled quietly.

"Was that so hard?" Neji asked, teasing her a bit. Tenten pouted.

"S-shut up," she mumbled, trying to get herself back together.

Surprisingly, those were the only words she was able to get out of her mouth. After saying so, she remained quiet, fiddling with her hair a bit bashfully. She didn't know what to say or if she should say anything at all. Though, staying quiet would only make him think that she was easy. Tenten glared at the thought. That wasn't going to happen. She stopped playing with her hair and looked up at Neji. She opened her mouth, but before she was able to speak, an official ran up to them. Neji turned, hearing the footsteps. The official bowed respectfully before speaking.

"Your highness, your cousin, forgive me for I have forgotten her name, is in need of your help for the event planning," he said to him.

Neji twitched slightly. _"Must be Hinata," _Neji thought to himself. Sighing, he nodded. "I'm on my way," he said to him.

The official bowed once more and headed back to the palace. Neji, taking out one last deep breath, turned back towards Tenten, making her jump up a bit. She looked right at Neji with semi-wide eyes, still not relaxing. Neji just merely smiled and nodded his head as his 'bow' to her. With just that, he turned around again, placed his hands into his pockets, and walked away, leaving Tenten alone standing on the bridge of bootleg romance. Watching him leave, Tenten slowly placed a finger on her lips and blushed slightly, still feeling the kiss' magic. She had to admit. She hated having to be with him after he has hurt her. And she hated having to do the relationship training this sudden. But he kissed her.

He kissed her good.

Slowly removing her finger from her lips, she took a deep breath and looked forwards towards the gate._ "So far, so good, I guess,_" Tenten thought to herself, although knowing that it'll probably take her more time to get used to 'that' than it did with holding hands out of no where. Brushing out her outfit, she started walking towards the gate. It was about time she should be heading home and get ready for the next day of school. Once she finally stepped foot of the bridge, footsteps from behind caused her to stand still on the spot. She groaned softly to herself, already having a wild guess of who it was. Tenten rolled her eyes and turned around annoyingly.

"Neji, I thought we're..."

She was caught off from seeing the person that stood before her. It was definitely not the prince. Tenten's eyes widen slightly as she took a step back away from the person, who stared at her with eyes filled with anger and disappointment but with a mischievous grin planted on the person's face. Tenten was frozen on the spot, a bit confused of the look.

It was Kami.

Tenten just stared at her a bit questionably while Kami gave her a look of revenge. It was obvious to her that she didn't like her at all and for a reason she was obviously not aware of. Tenten gulped quietly. Tenten, obviously being Tenten, wasn't scared or nervous that the girl that supposedly kissed Neji was standing right in front of her with the death glare. Much more annoyed was what she felt. Although, to Tenten's surprise, Kami raised her hand and quickly striked it towards her. Tenten's eyes widen, already knowing where this was going, and before she was able to do something about it...

SLAP.

Kami slapped Tenten hard against the cheek, causing Tenten's face to look to the side. Tenten's eyes remained wide as she slowly placed her hand to where she was hit. Her cheek stung slightly from the pain, and felt a bit of a mark. Suddenly, shock and fear overwhelmed her while she nervously turned her head back towards Kami, who was just glaring hard at Tenten with her hand still up slightly in the air. She let out a fake laugh.

"If you don't want to continue getting hurt," she started, talking through her gritted teeth, "I recommend you stay out of here."

Kami pointed at herself with her thumb and shot Tenten with a deadly look, again with a grin planted upon her flawless face.

"You stay away from Neji."

**TBC**

Hm. Not one of my best, feel free to think otherwise (Haha, I'm kidding xD), but I surprisingly had fun typing this chapter too. And it's not much of a cliffy, but whatever. Forgive me, my friends, for the next update may take a week since I start school (my first time in a private school as well). But again, please stay patient. I'm writing this for you all. (: R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! Thank you very much for the lovely reviews. I was happy to see all of them when I was finally able to touch my computer again. Thanks for being patient as well! Here's the 9th chapter!

**Royal Punishment**

by iJutsu

**Chapter 9**

"Why?"

That was the only word Tenten urged to ask. Other words weren't able to escape her lips for a reason she wasn't aware of. She spoke calm, but a bit hesitant towards Kami, who was staring at her deathly. Kami firmly placed her hands on her hips.

"Why?" Kami mocked in a voice full of annoyance, "You dare question me?"

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing to do so," she stated, voice sounding more relaxed. Kami glared, looking like she was trying hard to prevent the anger to rage out of her.

"Do you know who I am?" Kami scoffed, "Do you know who you are? You are part of the lower class. I, however, am a Princess, meaning you have to pay me with respect and you have to listen to my ever order. So, I order you to stay away from my future husband."

Tenten stared at her oddly, thinking she was taking this way to far. She may be princess, but she wasn't the ruler of lives. Tenten felt a fake grin come across her lips as she too placed her hands on her hips, and gave Kami an unbelievable look. Kami just continued staring at her the same way- evily. Tenten let out a chuckle.

"Oh wow," Tenten laughed, "You really are something. First off, Princess Kami, you're the princess from...that one village, not this town. So you have absolutely no power over me. And second, I'm not afraid to get hurt. I have rights to stay here."

"_Rights?_" Kami again mocked, "What makes you think you have rights?"

"I'm the chosen one, aren't I?"

Wanting to end this, Tenten turned around to walk out of the palace, but was stopped. Kami quickly and harshly grabbed onto her wrist, spinning her around to face her. Tenten winced slightly and looked at Kami, who was gripping tightly on her wrist and glaring at her face redder than ever. Tenten raised a brow and glared back.

"Let go," Tenten demanded.

"You weren't right to be chosen!" Kami immediately declared.

Tenten's glare didn't leave. She was quite annoyed by that statement, "I said to let go."

Kami yanked her arm closer to her sharply. Tenten winced, with eyes slightly squinted. Kami was slightly shaking, and her breathing was tense. At first Tenten thought she was in pain, but seemingly it wasn't, for Kami clutched on tighter on Tenten's risk and again spoke, voice rising as if someone was around to hear. A fake, angry smile crept onto Kami's lips, confusing Tenten.

"Don't you know that the prince merely chooses a girl to become their lover?" she said shakily, "Just like some silly game of eeny-meeny-miny-mo. They just choose, even when they are not in love."

Suddenly, Tenten's body became stiff. She no longer tried to escape Kami's grip, for her face dropped to expression so unreadable. Her eyes became slightly wide. Kami had a lead.

"Doesn't that hurt you?" Kami asked, sharply, "I, however, can handle it. Regardless of what Neji thinks of me, we're both royalty. It works that way. But, you, being from the city, doesn't it hurt to know that you're going to be married to somebody who doesn't even love you?"

Tenten remained quiet, although her mind was filled with yells and screams of objection. She couldn't speak. She couldn't even find a way to open her mouth. She just continued staring dully at Kami, face still blank. Kami noticed the look and smirked. She finally released her and drew her hand back to herself and back onto her hips. Tenten slowly placed her hand back down to the side and eyed to the side, no longer wanting to look at the princess. Kami let out a chuckle and sighed. She took a step back from Tenten with eyes filled with what she called 'victory'.

"Just leave," Kami said plainly, "There's better things than this for you. Go live a better life. What you're doing right now is just a big waste of time."

Tenten snapped back to life. Tenten's hands clutched into fists and she sharply turned her head back towards Kami, startling her a bit, for she took another step back. Tenten, with all the ways she can, managed a smile on her face. Kami raised a brow, confused, yet angry from her smile. It was obvious from her- Tenten didn't fall that easily.

"Again," Tenten started, with confidence filling her voice, "I have rights."

Kami stared at her angrily, not believing that she still didn't give up. Although, she remained quiet, seeing that Tenten took a couple steps toward her.

"I'm Neji's girlfriend," Tenten said, "Whether you can accept that or not."

Kami stared harshly at Tenten in disbelief. She didn't want to accept that, and both of them knew that she won't. Kami shook her head and took a couple of steps back, whispering something Tenten couldn't catch. Finally, she looked straight into Tenten's eyes filled with disappointment and still urge of revenge. She again shook her head slowly.

"You're making a huge mistake, Tenten," Kami said.

"...That's Miss Tenten, to you."

Kami scoffed annoyingly and turned on her heel, walking, or stomping, back into the palace. Tenten stared at her dully until Kami fully closed the door behind her. She let out a deep sigh and leaned against the rail of the bridge and covered her mouth with both her hands. All of a sudden, tears streamed down her eyes, traveling down from her hand that covered the soft sobs from her mouth.

"_Doesn't it hurt to know that you're going to be married to somebody who doesn't even love you?"_

More tears streamed down her face pathetically as muffled sounds escaped from her. She didn't know why she was crying, but she couldn't stop. She was aware of the fact that Neji didn't love her, and that she didn't love him. And that the whole thing their doing is merely just a favor done- a fake relationship. They weren't going to get married-for that's what Neji has said- and there was no reason for her to worry like this. Then why was she...

"...crying?"

Tenten's eyes shot open in surprise and quickly turned her head to wear she heard the voice. She blinked and removed her hands from her mouth. It was Iori.

"H-huh?"

"Why are you crying?" Iori seemed to have repeated.

Tenten didn't answer. Her eyes again felt like shooting out tears and she couldn't let that happen. She wiped her eyes boyishly on her coat sleeve. With her arm still covering her eyes, she took a deep shaky breath and managed to speak.

"T-take me home," she stammered in a soft whisper, "I want to go home."

Iori stared at her confusingly and a bit worriedly but hesitantly agreed to do so. He nodded once her arm fell back down to her sides and she turned around again to face the gate. She began walking slowly and Iori followed right behind her. Once they left the palace grounds, Iori stood before the car, awaiting for her answer of where she wanted to sit, since she did sit with him in front earlier today. She just stared plainly at the car and opened the back seat herself, surprising Iori a bit. She calmly entered and sat where she usually sat, even though Neji wasn't there with her. Iori, knowing that it was best not to ask, slowly closed the door of the car and entered himself in front. Within minutes, the car started and they drove away from hell called the palace. As they drove, she looked out the window, seeing the palace turn smaller and smaller as they went further away. She sighed.

"Why me?"

--

The next day...

Tenten awakened by the faint sun ray's warmth that seeped through the blinds of her window. She groaned. Another day, another crisis. She sat up numbly and rubbed her head, not recalling falling asleep._ "Let's see,_" Tenten thought,_ "I fought with Kami, I got pissed, Iori drove me home and...I guess, I fell asleep? Yeah, let's keep it at that._" Tenten let out a deep, annoyed sigh, remembering that moment. Remembering the kiss, remembering the slap, remembering her cries. She winced, hating that she has once again couldn't stop herself from foolishly crying. And it was again about the whole 'Neji' situation. She, wanting to stop thinking about it, looked over at the clock. She gasped.

"It's already 3?" she whispered to herself, for school has now ended, "Must've overslept."

She groaned. There was obviously no point of going to school now. And the way she was feeling, she had no intentions of going anywhere. She laid back down on her back and stared at the ceiling. _"What am I doing?" _she thought disappointingly to herself, _"Am I doing the right thing?" _She couldn't tell. She's helping out Neji to stop him from marrying that girl he supposedly hates, but she's causing problems for everyone like Lee, Ino, and now Kami. She moaned and moved her legs to the side of the bed. She sat down with both feet planted still on the floor. A bit tiredly, she stood up and walked to her closet, getting out a casual outfit, which to her was a plain white t-shirt and some random pairs of jeans. After placing on her pants, she placed on her shirt, which was fairly difficult for once her head popped out of the hole, her hair went all over the place. She sighed annoyingly, forgetting about the fact that she let her hair down the day before.

"This is why I keep my hair up," Tenten muttered to herself as she fixed her hair back up to her usual double buns.

After getting dressed, she got herself cleaned up a bit and later walked into the kitchen to get a snack. Although, before she was able to open the fridge, someone started knocking on her door. She huffed. She wasn't in the mood to see anyone at the moment, even Lee and Sakura. Peace and quiet was what she needed. Removing her hands from the fridge handle, she walked over to the door and straightened out her outfit. The person seemed to keep on knocking in some sort of rhythmic pattern that it annoyed her. Taking a deep breath to calm herself down a bit, she opened the door and her faced dropped. It was Neji.

Once the door opened, he raised his head up a bit and looked at her politely, but yet a bit shyly. Tenten stared at him in awe, as if it was no surprise to see him. Oddly, right now, she didn't feel like slamming the door on him. She indeed did not want to be with anyone right now, but just looking at him made her feel like she needed company. The fight with her and Kami suddenly struck her mind. Kami's words hit her hard and she felt it. She was hurt, but there was no good reason to be. Although she needed support from somebody. Somebody like him. Her fake boyfriend.

Tenten fully opened the door, and without hesitation wrapped her arms around him. Neji's eyes widened a bit feeling Tenten's arms wrap around his body. Her body was shaking and she hugged him tighter. Neji felt himself grow warm on the face as he slowly wrapped his arms around her as well. Her body continued to shake a bit, making Neji wonder if she was crying. He slowly pulled her off, and with his hands gripped onto each of her arms, he looked down at her in slight worry and confusion. Though, calming her down was the best thing to do right at the moment.

"Let's go inside," he said.

Tenten, avoiding eye-contact for she was officially very embarrassed of what she did, nodded slowly and walked inside. Neji walked in as well and closed the door softly behind him. He was to apologize for not asking to enter later. Although, after what just happened, it came to his mind that she welcomed him. Once he entered the house, he stared around. Tenten grunted. _"I bet he thinks my house is a mess," _she thought. She leaned against the wall numbly, waiting for him to start speaking. After staring a bit at his surroundings, he turned around to face her. He gave her a soft smile.

"Nice place you got here," he said.

Tenten snorted quietly. "Yeah right."

"No really," Neji said, "Nice and humble."

"...Thanks."

A moment of silence struck them. Tenten looked down at the floor and fiddled a bit with the end of her shirt. Neji just stood there like a statue, staring at the wall behind her. Already knowing that Neji wasn't going to break the silence, she cleared her throat and spoke before he had the chance to.

"What do you want, Neji?" Tenten asked a bit softly, "I'm not in the mood to go anywhere right now."

"Don't worry, I know you need rest," he said simply, "But I couldn't help but notice that you were absent today..."

Tenten blinked. _"Huh," _she thought, _"He actually noticed." _Tenten coughed for no apparent reason and stood up straight. She stretched her arms out a bit.

"I overslept," Tenten said plainly, looking up from the bottom of her shirt and back to Neji.

"Ah, I see," Neji said, then gave out a small laugh, "I felt like I was being attacked again, by the, what do you call it again, fan club, since you weren't there today."

A faint smile appeared on Tenten lips, thinking about the fact that Ino probably approached him once again. Neji did expect like a quiet laugh, but instead she just stayed absolutely quiet. Tenten wanted to speak. Everything in her mind was focused on yesterday and all of what happened. The kiss, the Kami incident, the mixed feelings. And now embracing Neji out of no where for 'support'. Various feelings and thoughts conquered her mind, paining her. She wanted to speak of everything of what happened to somebody. Real bad. And the only person with her at the moment was HIM. Prince Hyuuga Neji. She closed her eyes tightly, wanting to calm down but couldn't. Neji noticed that her hands were going into fists and that she started shaking slightly. He raised a brow and showed a hint of concern in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" he finally asked.

Tenten couldn't take it. She opened back her eyes and looked at him sharply, eyes filled with confusion. She was going to talk to Neji about it.

"No, I'm not okay!" Tenten blurted out, "Neji, everything is going bad! I mean, yesterday people at school started treating me differently, like I'm no longer Tenten but I'm 'Tenten, the girlfriend of Prince Neji'. T-then you kissed me and it was so out of the blue a-and it was our first time and you should have just like...planted a simple peck on me! T-then K-kami came and...and slapped me and threatened me. A-and she told me w-what I'm doing is a big mistake and...and...I'm not sure if...if..."

Tenten was trailed off once she got the feeling of once again breaking down. She couldn't let that happen. She closed her tightly and opened them back up, preventing her from letting the harsh tears fall. Neji stared at her in surprise. He had no idea that she felt that bad about their first simple fake kiss. And what mainly got to him was the word: Kami. He stood still but his expression, that once showed worry, grew more serious.

"Kami slapped you?" he asked directly, and then walked towards the door once he got a nod from her, "I'm going to talk to her."

Tenten's eyes widened. Suddenly, to both their surprise, she grabbed onto his arm and embraced his slightly, causing him to stop. He blinked and looked at her, who looked back at him reluctantly. She began shaking her head childishly at him.

"D-don't," she said, "Please, don't. I'll do it myself, but please, stop."

Neji stared at her questionably. Tenten was hurt and he obviously wanted to do something about it. But oddly, she didn't. Neji sighed, understanding a bit. She has just fought with her, and he was not oblivious to the fact that she might be a bit hesitant to see her again after all of what happened. He closed his eyes calmly, causing Tenten to slowly let go and take a step back. He opened his eyes slowly and looked over at Tenten with nod.

"Okay," he said, "I understand."

Tenten stared at him in confusion. She was obviously not expecting that response. "W-what?"

"Okay, I understand," he repeated in the exact same tone. Tenten's confusion still didn't leave.

"Really?" Tenten said, before fidgeting a bit with her fingers, "I thought you would...like..just walk away to do so without my say in it. I didn't expect you to...say that...not that it's a bad thing, but still..."

Neji gave back the same confused look. First she thought that he would hurt her, and now she thinks that he'll just walk off on her and do something she doesn't want done. He did, however, first intended to do so, but suddenly having second thoughts before doing it always seemed to get to him. Neji fully looked at her and gave her a plain, smooth look.

"If that's what you think I'll do," Neji started, "Then, you don't know me."

Tenten raised a brow.

"I don't," Tenten admitted, "And you don't know me, either."

"I don't," Neji also admitted, surprising Tenten a bit, "And if I can, I would like to know you. It's quite necessary in many ways. So, tell me about yourself."

Tenten twitched slightly. _"That sounded so coquetted." _she thought to herself a bit oddly. She looked straight at Neji, who looked very eager to continue on with the conversation. Tenten sighed. If she pushed him away now, sorrow would await her the next day. But she didn't want to stay here and talk. She felt awkward being in a situation like this. She never liked being alone with only one person. Especially since she's with the prince. Tenten hesitated on asking her question, but managed. She didn't want him to think that she was nervous.

"...Right here, right now?" she asked.

"If you want," Neji plainly said, "We could go somewhere else."

"But you're the prince. Don't you think people are going to want to approach you if you're out in public?"

"True."

Tenten scoffed, getting annoyed by his 'not-taking-this-thing-seriously' act. It sounded as if he was looking forward for random people to just go to him. She rolled her eyes.

"Won't that annoy you?" she asked, "Should we just...like give you a disguise? If people see, y'know, 'me' with you, that'll be quite a...hassle for me..."

Neji again raised a brow in confusion.

"Why?" he asked, "I'm pretty much used to it and the public already knows that you and I are together."

Tenten grunted, remembering the whole newspaper incident. Stories about them being together as a couple probably has spread all over Japan by now. She sighed. _"No point in hiding the fact now," _she thought slightly disappointingly.

"Right," she said, before giving back her serious look towards him, "Look, since I don't want to be alone with you here, we're going to the park to walk a bit, okay? We'll talk there. You'll tell me about yourself as well, to make things fair."

Tenten paused for a moment. She looked down and a cute blush appeared slowly on her face as she began to speak.

"Let's...let's make this quick and simple also," she said.

Neji couldn't help but smirk a bit, remembering what he did when she last said that. Tenten noticed his look and embarrassingly blushed harder. Something in her tone of voice made Neji a bit suspicious. She has just stated what they are going to do for the day, and Neji was already prepared for it. His smirk grew, and Tenten noticed. He was planning something. She blinked questionably. Neji let out a chuckled sigh and nodded.

"It's a date."

**TBC**

Man, it's late. And I'm sorry if this chapter didn't seem at all worth the wait, but the next chapter will, I guarantee. I'm really excited to type the next chapter. (: I'll update quickly. Probably tomorrow or the following day. Please continue reading! R&R !


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry this is a late update, even when I said I'd _probably _update soon. I'm starting to have little time off now. :( High school isn't as cool as I thought it would be. Aha, well thanks so much for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Royal Punishment**

by iJutsu

**Chapter Ten**

They have just left the apartment and as they walked only one word flashed in Tenten's mind: date. She didn't say anything after he said so, for she was a bit stunned with the word. And not in the good way. She rolled her eyes to herself._ "Date,_" she thought, annoyingly, _"How the hell can he think this is a date?"_ Although, she had to admit, she did think too much about it. Shaking it out of her system, she continued looking forward as they walked towards the Konoha Park A, the park where she had agreed to become his fake lover. Tenten blushed slightly, remembering the moment. Neji, who had also remained quiet ever since they left her home, looked over at her, seeing that she was again fidgeting with the bottom of her shirt. Tenten felt his glance but didn't look back at him. Instead, she cleared her throat and spoke.

"So," Tenten said, starting off a bit dryly, "What is it that you wanna know?"

Neji blinked, looking as if he forgotten that he had started the whole 'get to know her' thing, but then looked slightly up, thinking about something to ask her. Tenten waited patiently, seeing that they were just a minute away from the park. She sighed softly, expected some tantrums to happen at the park. Neji then let his head back down and looked over at her.

"Tell me about your likes and dislikes," Neji finally said said, "So I'll know I won't do anything to get you as angry as you usually are."

Tenten again sharply looked over at him and glared, thinking it was another insult, "I'm not angry all the time!"

"I said you usually are," Neji corrected in a calm voice that annoyed her more, "But I won't lie, you really are pretty difficult to please."

She blinked a couple of times, catching what he said. She thought about it for a moment. There was never a time she actually smiled and said 'thanks' to him, despite the time he 'saved' her from Ino during that one incident. It then got to her. _"Did he ever try to please me?"_ she thought to herself questionably, not remembering a moment when he did. Her fingers twitched a bit as she glared at herself and her thoughts._ "No, the kiss didn't count!_" she thought frustratingly for thinking so in the first place. Tenten let out a deep sigh, admitting silently to herself that she was pretty hard to please. She looked back forward, now ignoring the matter and continuing on with what he needed to know.

"I like...cute things," Tenten said, tapping her chin with a finger.

Neji turned his head towards her in interest. "Oh?"

"Yup," she said, hearing the disbelief in his voice, "People find it weird but I do. I love pandas, flowers, and sweets. I gotta admit, I have a sweet tooth. I'm easily cheered up with any of those, too. And I like nice,understandable, and funny people, which is kind of why I don't like you all that much because you're not nice, understandable or funny. No offense."

Neji chuckled softly, not taking the offense. He then looked forward again, seeing the sign before them that said: Welcome to Konoha Park A. Tenten seemed to have also noticed, for she took a little step aside from Neji. He didn't think much of it. He knew she must feel nervous being with him outside the school and palace.

"I never expected that," he said truthfully, "What about your dislikes, considering that you don't hate?"

She blinked, remembering the time where he asked if she hated him, and she replied that she doesn't hate, but just 'dislike'. Neji thought about it for a moment as well, still not understanding the diference. Tenten paused for a moment to think about what to state first. Neji paced himself a bit, already knowing that Tenten had many dislikes. Most likely strong ones. He then laughed softly in his head, thinking what would happen if she mentioned him. She most likely wouldn't, but it would most likely be kept in her. Tenten took another deep breath and placed her hands behind her back as she walked. She decided to lay it cool and not go to over board with her non-likings.

"Well, to start off, I dislike bugs. Some are scary looking and they annoy me. Also, I don't like scary things. I don't get scared easily, it's just that sometimes I get all paranoid and slightly traumatized. Oh!" she caught herself off for a moment, realizing something better to tell, "What I really don't like is annoying people, have lack in common sense, and especially those who don't fight for what they believe in. I swear, I don't like people that give up too easily."

Neji stared back at Tenten in slight appall. Tenten eyed him, feeling his stares. She again looked forward and drew a confused expression on her face. Neji looked back forward, and slightly down, his mind obviously full of thoughts. Tenten eyed him once again and pouted. She couldn't take much more of it. She really was a curious person.

"Did I offend you or something?" she said to him, crossing her arms, "Why do you look so down all of a sudden?"

Neji blinked, seeming to have snapped back to life. He shook his head a little and faced her with a small, and slightly embarrassed smile.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," he replied before looking forward.

Tenten continued looking at him, expecting him to say more. Seeing that he didn't, she huffed out an annoyed breath and also looked forward. As they walked, Tenten looked around, seeing very few people around them. She sighed in relief, glad that people usually didn't go to parks on weekdays. While they walked, Neji saw a little girl running towards them from a distance. She got closer, which finally caused Tenten to notice as well. The girl, probably no older than 6, had a pencil in one hand and a flower shaped drawing pad in the other, along with a huge smile planted on her face. Neji and Tenten both flinched. They already knew what she wanted. Finally the girl approached them. She looked up at Neji, panting softly.

"P-prince!" she said happily, holding up the drawing pad and the pencil towards him, "Can I have your autograph?"

Tenten couldn't help but laugh. Neji stared at her, in a way that told her to just shut up, and then back at the kid. Tenten stuck out her tongue out at him once he turned around. The girl, who also looked at Tenten in slight surprise, looked back at Neji a second later. Tenten winced._"She must think I'm bad,_" Tenten thought, embarrassingly. Neji gave her a sweet smile, shocking Tenten for she hasn't seen him smile like so before, and bent down on to her height.

"Sure," he replied strangely kindly as he took the pencil and paper, "And what's your name?"

"Kami!"

Neji and Tenten froze for a moment, twitching a bit from that 'word'. _"Out of all names,"_ Neji thought, jokingly as he let out a chuckled sigh. Tenten, however, kept on thinking about the girl. She looked at the little girl. Innocence shown through her eyes. Tenten laughed quietly to herself. _"So not like her,"_ she thought. She looked then at Neji, who was just now finishing writing his name down on the paper. He then closed the drawing pad with the pen in it and handed it back to the girl with that smile that never failed to amaze Tenten.

"There you go," he said, patting her head playfully.

She smiled happily, and hugged the paper. "I'll keep it forever and ever!" she said, rocking her body side to side as she embraced it, "And ever and ever and ever!"

Tenten stared at the girl dully. _"All this happiness for just 'his' autograph?"_ she thought, finding it pretty awkward. She couldn't blame herself. She was one of the few girls that actually wouldn't shout for joy if Neji were to be with them. Neji laughed softly, and stood up back straight, looking down at the girl.

"I'll even keep it when we get married!" the girl continued, with a huge smile on her face.

Tenten froze. She looked at the girl in slight shock and she didn't know why. For some reason, she couldn't speak. In her mind said: "I'm going to get married to Neji. Not you." But, she couldn't say that. She shouldn't. It was to a little girl. Though, not being able to help herself, she looked over at Neji to see his reaction. His reaction shocked her. He smiled somewhat happily towards the little girl and once again bent down.

"Can't wait," he said kindly.

"Yay!" she giggled, hugging him and placing a peck on his cheek, "I'm going to tell all my friends!"

She then released the hug, bowed, and ran back to a woman who most likely was to be her mother. Tenten stared at the little girl jump up and down showing her mother the piece of paper as they walked away. Down inside she felt happy that the girl finally left. She winced, confused of her feelings. She hated being alone with Neji, and she wouldn't care less if someone snatched Neji away from her. _"Then why am I feeling this way?" _she thought, confusingly. She wrapped her arms around her stomach gently, realizing the feeling. A feeling of...

Jealously.

Tenten twitched. _"No way! Me? Of a little girl? Towards this thing we call a prince? Can't be." _she said in her mind, laughing awkwardly at her own thoughts. Sadly, her laughs, to her unawareness, were spoken out loud. Neji, who just now stood up, looked over at her, wondering why she was laughing. She unwrapped herself from her arms and looked sheepishly at Neji. He raised a brow, knowing that she was going to ask something. She let out a quiet laugh before she spoke, releasing eye contact.

"U-um, you were really nice to her," Tenten stammered with a small smile, "Never saw you smile like that before..."

Neji stared at her for a moment in awe. Realizing something, he shook his head slightly and gave her a slight smirk.

"Jealous?" he asked.

Tenten blushed madly and glared at him, "W-what? Me? Jealous? Of a little girl? Towards y-you? Ha! You wish!"

"Whatever you say," Neji said with a hint of playful sarcasm. Tenten's grew a bit red of frustration.

"I mean it!"

"Whatever you say," he repeated.

"Ugh! You're so...UGH!" she grunted, making strangling gestures towards him. He just again smirked.

"Thanks. You're pretty 'Ugh!' yourself," he replied, looking back forward as he began walking again.

Tenten just stood there, staring angrily and annoyingly at him. _"He gets me so mad!_" she thought, now proving that she does indeed get angry often. And the fact that he was just walking away like she was cool with his sarcasm made her more ticked. She clenched her hands into fist and ran towards him. Without hesitation, she smacked the back of his head with the palm of her hand, causing him to tumble forward a bit in surprise. He turned around swiftly, with his hand rubbing the back of his head of where she hit. She just stood there, arms crossed and eyes filled with success. He stared at her blankly.

"Did you just hit me?" he asked, still a bit dazed.

Tenten's face softened up a bit, seeing how 'out of it' he looked. It seemed as if he was actually hurt. Tenten frowned slightly, now feeling a little guilty. Neji continued staring at her, as if it was his first time seeing her, waiting patiently for the answer. She again fidgeted with the bottom of her shirt. In a second, after realizing what had all happened, she pouted and with her hands still tapping against each other, she stomped her foot.

"It was your fault!" she whined, "I mean, you're the one that was going all sarcastic on me and that really annoys me! And the way you really think I'm jealous is pretty...hey!"

She was caught off as she caught him laughing. He covered his mouth with his hand and laughed against it, making his laughs soft. She glared. She was getting so close to the point where she would blow up. Tenten released her hands from her shirt and crossed her arms.

"Why are you laughing?" she groaned. She was somewhat surprised, for she never heard Neji laugh before, and she always thought there wasn't ever going to be a day where he would laugh.

"You're so cute," he said slightly between laughs, now removing his hand from his mouth and revealing the smile- the smile he shown to the little girl.

She froze on the spot, staring at Neji in surprise of what he just said. She felt warmth creep onto her cheeks. Her heart felt touched for such an odd reason while her mind stayed embarrassed. The smile of his was obviously fake. Neji did before compliment her and she was with him, so why was she feeling all these new feelings of jealousy and admiration? Neji, who was quietly calming himself down, looked at her, obviously waiting for a reaction. She closed her eyes and shook her head, quickly getting the thought out of her head.

"T-thanks?" she said, unsure to take it as a compliment or not.

Neji just nodded, and looked coolly before him, as if the whole 'hit Neji in the head and get complimented' deal didn't happen. That annoyed her. They continued walking, feeling the warm breeze flow past their faces and hearing merely footsteps and cars from the streets nearby. The further they walked, more people looked at them. Luckily, none of them came up to them for an autograph. Most in which just passed by with simple bows and hellos. Tenten felt a bit silly, still not used to people doing that sign of respect to her. Then, a moment of silence came over them. She faked a cough, to end the silence. Finally, she looked over at Neji, with her hands behind her back.

"I think you should start telling me about yourself," Tenten said, "It's only fair."

Neji looked at her questionably, then back forward with a thoughtful look on his face. "What is there to know?" he asked.

Tenten's face grew dull. "It's not like I know everything about you," she said, "And plus, you were the one that said I don't know you."

"Oh, right," Neji said, suddenly remembering, "Well, to make this quick and simple like you asked, I'm often...very tired. I attend meetings every week that was planned by the queen. Doing so, I deal with the dislikes or problems of people all over our town and I have to quickly fix their problem in order for me to fix someone else's. In the palace, we tend to have various events, like a ball. Keeping everyone and everything stable is also a requirement of me. If I do something wrong, I am to blame. And having decided marriages isn't at all near easy. "

Neji paused for a moment, oblivious to the surprised look Tenten was giving him.

"Surprising how I have a lot of free time now," he finished, sounding slightly blank as he turned to look at Tenten. He then raised a brow, seeing how surprised she looked. Tenten, feeling slightly embarrassed of how long she was staring at him that way, cleared her throat and rubbed the back of her head shyly. She also looked a bit down towards the ground, with a face that almost looked...sorry. All of a sudden, she felt bad. A flashback of the day she agreed to be his lover came to her mind:

"_This a part of my life you can't understand. I don't want to do this, but I'm going to have to so that I can make my life less complicated than it already is."_

"_Complicated? How is you're life...complicated? Do you even understand the word 'complicated'?"_

Tenten sighed. There was a point in his saying that she didn't quite understand now, but she decided to ask that at a different time. It would kill their 'moment'. Removing her hand from the back of head, she again sighed softly. Neji continued staring at her, knowing that she was feeling hesitant. She took a deep breath.

"I...I'm sorry," she finally said, confusing Neji a bit.

"For?"

Tenten twitched slightly, hating the feeling of apologizing, "F-for thinking poorly of you. I never thought your life could be complicated, but you saying that, it must be. It...must be tough dealing with all that."

Neji stared at Tenten in awe, surprised by her sudden apology, but then got himself together as he just simply nodded.

"It is," he admitted plainly, "But I don't think much of it. Neither should you, so don't worry. To make it simple, it's...it's almost like homework. You do it wrong, try to fix it, right?"

Tenten paused, trying to catch what he said, and then smiled, a bright smile. For once he sounded reasonable, "Right."

Neji stopped in his thoughts, seeing her smile. Never before has she smiled at him like so before. He smirked softly to himself. _"Must've pleased her,"_ he thought. Tenten saw his smirk, and once again got annoyed that he could act so differently every minute passing. Before she was able to remark on it, a voice from behind started yelling towards them. They both turned around, seeing a official, unfortunately not Iori, run towards them yelling: Prince! Once the man finally approached them, he looked directly at Neji. Tenten remained quiet.

"Your highness," he said, panting a bit, "Miss Hinata wishes to see you. She once again needs assistance on the event planning. Come now, she is waiting."

"_I thought I helped her with all that she needed help on,"_ he thought disappointingly. Neji sighed and nodded.

"Alright."

Tenten's face dropped a bit, hating the fact that she was now going to be left alone. The official bowed and walked ahead towards the white car that could be seen from a mile away. Neji stuffed his hands deep into his pockets and started to follow. Tenten sighed softly, but a bit loud enough for Neji to hear. He stopped mid-step and turned around, facing her. She blinked, confused of why he stopped. He walked towards her and before she could even blink, he placed merely just a soft peck on her cheek. With her face tinted bright pink, he nodded his head as a 'bye', and once again turned around. She watched Neji walk away until he was finally in the vehicle. Seeing the car, or cars in that matter, drive away, she slowly placed a warm hand on her cheek to where he kissed. She couldn't help but foolishly smile. Realizing that she was smiling for such a reason, she glared at herself and wiped her cheeks with her hands as if it was dirt.

"W-what the hell did he just do to me...?" she said denyingly to herself. Shaking her head sharply, she took a deep breath and turned around. She took a step forward and suddenly, without noticing bumped into somebody, causing them both to stumble back. She heard something fall from the person's hands, which soon turned out to be their cell phone. She gasped and looked forward.

"Oh my gosh! I am so...!" she started of, but oddly her voice got softer in amazement, "...sorry."

Before her was a tall boy, about her age, wearing a white collared shirt along with black denim jeans and a loose black tie. His hair was fairly spiked around the back and let down around the front, where his hair almost covered his eyes. It was the color of midnight black, alike with his eyes that looked deeply at her. She blushed. He surely was a handsome one. The boy just slowly nodded.

"It's alright," he replied, "I wasn't looking."

Tenten blinked. He seemed a lot like Neji, yet, somehow different. Tenten bowed, still feeling guilty. Especially about the phone that was now laid on the ground damaged.

"I'm so sorry about your phone," she said, a bit nervously, "That was my fault.."

"Heh, not really," he replied with a small chuckle, "I'm the one that foolishly let go."

"If I wouldn't have bumped into you, you wouldn't have let go," Tenten replied, getting him there for it seemed he didn't know what else to say to that.

He then picked up the phone and it's pieces and stuck it into his pockets. Keeping his hands in his pockets, he again spoke.

"Don't worry about it," he said, "I could always buy a new one."

Tenten sighed, but then decided to give in, "Okay. But again, I'm real sorry."

He just let out a chuckled sigh and nodded. Alike with Neji, she wasn't the one who enjoyed the feeling of guilt. The boy then cleared his throat and for some reason, stayed quiet instead of leaving. Tenten remained quiet as well. It was if they both expected something from each other. Tenten looked at him once again. She, not being able to control herself, smiled dreamily. _"He's cute," _she thought with a giggle. The boy looked back down at her, hearing her laugh. Tenten noticed and went red in the face in slight embarrassment. After her laughs, the boy took in a breath and nodded his head towards her slightly.

"Well, nice meeting you," he said, about to turn around. Tenten's eyes grew a bit wide.

"W-wait!"

He stopped and slightly turned around again, to face her. After receiving his glance, she fidgeted with her fingers, tapping them against each other shyly. Something about him wanted her to make him stay for just a moment. For just a second. She looked directly at him and built up confidence.

"I'm Tenten," she said, starting off a bit timidly, "What's your name?"

The boy paused for a moment, but then gave her a soft smile, a smile that somehow showed admiration, before turning around again.

"Sasuke."

**TBC**

Not my best, but soon to get better. Major jealousy awaits until the next chapter! I'm sorry for the late updates. I'll try to update as fast as I could, but again, bear with me. R&R ! I appreciate you all reading this! (:


	11. Chapter 11

Hello! Thanks for the reviews! I never had Sasuke in my stories before, so yeah, adding him here will probably help me a bit. Besides, Tenten in the series also thinks he cute, so probably this will be a not much of a problem. Aha, well here's the Chapter 11 !

**Royal Punishment**

by iJutsu

Neji walked into the palace grounds a bit tiredly. After all, school was a hassle without Tenten, he did go on a 'date' with her right after, and now he has to help prepare an upcoming palace event with his cousin. He grunted softly and looked forward, seeing the Queen from a distance. She didn't seem to notice him for she just continued walking forward with a smile looking as if she's been laughing for ages. Neji blinked and looked at the direction she walked out from. She was walking out of the hallway where Kami's room was located._ Kami. _Tenten's word sudden came to him:

"_...T-then K-kami came and...and slapped me and threatened me. A-and she told me w-what I'm doing is a big mistake and...and...I'm not sure if...if..."_

He winced. Though she did not show it, he could tell that she was scared. She was fearful of many things of this matter, but one thing that he knew she was fearful of was Kami. She, however, wasn't scared of Kami hurting her, just of what Kami might do to ruin her life. His eyes snapped open. The Queen must've visited Kami. Neji didn't even need to know the reason why. Placing his bag quickly on the floor beside a flower vase, he ran quickly into the hall of the private rooms and without hesitation, rudely opened the door to Kami's room. Kami, who stood near the wall, jumped up a bit in shock of his sudden appearance. Neji looked at her fully. Her hand was placed firmly upon the phone that laid on the table beside her, looking as if she was either going to make a call or a call has just ended. Her face then relaxed as she took a sigh of relief.

"Oh Prince, it's just you," she smiled, "You startled me. I was just going to call one of the officials to ask why you weren't home yet."

Neji flinched slightly. "Why? Need me for something?"

Kami pouted playfully, "Don't have to be so mean. I just wanted to know why you weren't home yet. Usually you're here earlier than this and you come home with that girl. By the way, where is she?"

'That girl'. Neji sighed, already knowing she meant Tenten. Kami obviously had no intentions of mentioning her name, nor did she expect her to come. To Kami's luck, she didn't. Neji walked into her room and stopped when he stood right before her. She remained steady, finding it rather good to be standing this close to him. Neji looked deeply at her, now ready to express the reason why he was here. He knew he was disobeying Tenten's orders of not to mention anything, but he's not going to regret it. He gave her a small glare.

"Why did you threaten Tenten?" he asked.

Kami's eyes slightly widened. She rolled her eyes. _"Huh. I never thought she'd have the guts to tell him of all people what I did to her," _she thought a bit annoyingly. She looked back up at Neji, who looked rather impatient for her answer. She smirked and crossed her arms, looking up in his eyes with determination of not failing.

"Hm. I can't blame you for being angry at me," she said, "Since she is your wife-to-be."

"You still haven't answered my question, Kami," Neji stated plainly, with the glare still planted on his face. Kami, who was still calm as ever, gave out a cute laugh.

"I can also wee why you're 'protecting' her," she continued saying, "Even though you 'supposedly' do love her."

Neji suddenly became stiff. Her words confused him. _"Supposedly love her?" _he repeated in his mind, with his glare slowly disappearing from his face. Kami's smirk grew. She got him where she wanted him. He looked slightly down, uncertain of whether not he should agree with her words. Neji wasn't in love with her, from the fact that they're fake lovers. _"Or...am I?" _Neji thought frustratingly. He thought deeper. How would Kami think he supposedly loves her? He and Tenten are 'close' in the palace, where Kami only sees them. His eyes widen slightly. _"Could it be that she..."_

"...knows what's going on?" he continued in a whisper in slight panic, accidentally.

Kami focused her attention back on him, catching his quiet words. She blinked, quite not understanding where he was going. She went on with her own statistics and shrugged. "Actually I don't," she replied, "I don't know why you chose her in the first place, I don't see how she's your type, and I don't know why you chose lower class person. But what I do know is that something is up."

"Oh?" Neji said, getting himself together, "You think so?"

"I KNOW so," she countered, glaring a bit softly, "All of this doesn't seem to...match And before you know it, I'm going to find out what's really going on."

Neji couldn't help but laugh quietly, "Do as you wish, Princess. Just don't feel like your time was wasted once you realize you're wrong."

"Believe me," Kami said in almost a annoyed whisper, "It won't be wasted."

Neji let out a chuckled sigh and turned around, feeling that the conversation was no longer needed to continue. He felt Kami staring at him until he finally left the room, closing the door gently behind him. Once the door was closed, he leaned against it, closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "This isn't good," Neji thought in slight frustration as he slowly opened his eyes. He felt presence. Neji calmly looked to his side, seeing his 'favorite' official beside him. Neji leaned off the door and faced him. After Iori gave him a bow of respect, he spoke.

"I heard," Iori said softly, with both of them now starting to walk away from the hallway so that Kami wouldn't hear them.

"I don't believe there was any shown evidence of Tenten and I not loving one another," Neji said, "So, I don't understand how Kami said such a thing. Perhaps she does know?"

Iori blinked and stared at Neji in awe. He then shook his head in denial, "No, I doubt it. She's just probably saying so to get you suspicious or to spill out something she wants. Don't worry, your highness. I'll keep eye on her."

"You better," Neji said plainly, before turning the other direction, leaving Iori alone "Besides, this whole thing was your plan to begin with." (1)

Iori stared dumbfounded at Neji, seeing him walk away. "Where are you going?" he asked.

Neji stopped in his tracks and turned around once again to face Iori. "To see Hinata," he replied, "It seems as if she called me to help her with the palace event."

Iori looked at him in confusion.

"Your highness, Miss Hinata isn't here today and hasn't called at all."

--

The Next Day: Morning,

Tenten rose up from bed pretty early. She yawned and looked over at the clock, which read 7:00. She had 30 minutes to get ready for school. Tenten stretched and stepped out of bed surprisingly less drowsily as usual. Unexpectedly, she found herself smiling. Giggling quietly, she placed her hands up to her cheeks, feeling it's sudden warmth. Throughout the day and night of yesterday, the boy kept popping out her mind. The boy she considered handsome. The boy who didn't care that she embarrassingly broke his cell phone. The boy who was called: Sasuke. Tenten giggled again. Hearing his name in her mind caused her to smile wider for a reason she was confused of. But somehow at the moment, she didn't mind.

"Sasuke," she repeated out loud, with a giggle, "Ah, I wonder if I'll ever see him again."

Quickly showering and getting herself cleaned up, she placed on her school uniform. She paused as she buttoned her shirt. Suddenly, the memoirs of her changing her look for the sake of Neji came to mind. The same day of Neji's and Kami's kiss. She glared at her wall and shook her head. _"So not worth it," _she thought as she finished buttoning, this time, not being all the way to the top. She grabbed her tie and wore it loose as usual. After tying her hair in two buns, she walked over to the mirror and looked at herself throughly. She grinned. That was her.

"There you go," she said to herself, feeling more relaxed. She grabbed her bag and walked out of her apartment room, skipping breakfast as usual. She closed the door and after making sure it was locked, her cell phone rang. Tenten raised a brow, confused of who would be calling her this early morning. She rummaged through her bag for her pink cell and once having it, looked over at the caller ID. She blinked. It was Sakura. She picked up before the ring tone was to end.

"Sakura?" she said in a confused voice.

"Tenten!" Sakura yelled loudly, sounding as if Sakura was standing right beside her, "You need to come to school as fast as you can! Hurry!"

"Don't worry, Tenten," she heard Lee say from the other end, "It's no big surprise!"

"Oh shut up, Lee!" Sakura said, now switching back to her happy voice, "Just hurry! And come directly to our first period class! Okay? See you here!"

Sakura then hung up, leaving Tenten flabbergasted. Hearing how happy and excited and impatient Sakura sounded, she knew she had to hurry. Quickly placing her phone back in her bag, she hurried down the stairs of the apartment and left the building. She then stopped, and looked around for any sights of Neji, thinking that he might pop out of the blue like he usually does. Seeing that there was no sight of him, or his officials for this matter, she took a deep sigh of relief and continued her way to the school. She picked up her pace and ran towards the school. After a couple of minutes of walking, she entered the school grounds. Unfortunately, things didn't go her way. The first people, who were two girls, she saw at the school immediately bowed towards her and greeted her respectfully. Tenten pouted, but let it slide. She didn't want to leave Sakura waiting any longer. Finally entering the second building, where the classrooms were located, she ran to her first period classroom. Spotting her pink-haired friend, she speedily made her way towards her. Sakura seemed to have noticed Tenten's presence, for she stood up from her seat quickly, almost causing her chair to fall back. Lee also seemed to have notice, for he gave Tenten a warm, good morning kind of smile. Tenten smiled back and before she was able to turn back to Sakura, Sakura, who was now standing beside her, grabbed her by the arm and shook her frantically.

"The. New. Student. Is. So. CUTE!" Sakura squeaked.

"New student?" Tenten said, once Sakura stopped shaking her, "We have a new student?"

"Yup," Lee said, causing both girls to look at him, "He's right there. Talking to the teacher."

Tenten looked, seeing a boy speaking to their sensei. From behind, he looked like just any ordinary boy, which he most likely was. She didn't think much of it. Giving Sakura a shrug, a shrug in which disappointed Sakura childishly for Tenten ruined the 'fan-girl' moment, she sat down in her seat and took out hers stuff. Lee laughed, seeing how disappointed Sakura was. Hearing the smack Sakura gave him, the bell then finally rang and students entered and sat upon their seats. Seeing that everyone was in their seats, the teacher then stood up, causing every student to stand up as well.

"Good morning," the teacher said.

"Good morning, Iruka-sensei."

"Today we have a new student," he said, "Please pay him with the same respect we all share in this classroom. Everyone, please welcome...

Uchiha Sasuke."

Time froze. Tenten's eyes widen in shock, watching the boy before them slowly turn around. _"Can't be...!" _she thought in disbelief of the early luck she was supposedly getting. The boy fully turned around._"It is...!" _Tenten gasped loudly and covered her mouth; loud enough for the whole class to hear. Everyone turned their heads towards her, except for some girls that were staring dreamily at their new classmate, and stared at her in confusion. Sasuke also looked at her, causing a blush to form upon her cheeks in embarrassment. Suddenly, Sasuke's face started to grow in appall and his stare grew in interest towards her. Iruka cleared his throat and sighed.

"Miss Tenten, you must stop with your random reactions," Iruka said before facing Sasuke, "Speaking of Tenten, Sasuke you will be taking your seat beside her. Please take your seat now so we may get started on our lesson."

Sasuke merely nodded and made his way to his seat. Tenten sat down and looked directly forward, not wanting to look at him. Her eyes were still wide in shock. _"And he's right beside me!"_ Tenten thought with glee. Sakura, who sat right beside her, stared at her, or in other cases, maybe Sasuke. Strangely, Tenten felt Sasuke's stare. She winced, already knowing that he notices her. Tenten, not being able to take much of it anymore, took much of her courage and turned her head towards him. She gave him a big, welcoming smile.

"H-hey! I remember you!" she whispered, sounding a bit obvious, "You're the boy I bumped into yesterday!"

Sasuke paused before speaking, seeming as if he was trying to remember himself, "Ah. Tenten, wasn't it?"

"Y-yes!" Tenten said, with her smile widening, "T-that's right! That's me! The one who broke your phone!"

She then again covered her mouth, realizing how silly she sounded. She acted a bit too excited from the fact that he remembered her. Sasuke gave out a soft chuckle, making Tenten slowly remove her hands from her mouth. He turned more towards her in his seat, wanting to see her more clearly and to save his neck the trouble. Tenten's heart jumped up a bit from the small fact that talking to her more crossed his mind.

"It's nice seeing you again," Sasuke said with his usual calm expression that reminded her so much of

Neji.

However, Tenten was too occupied staring at Sasuke that the word 'Neji' hasn't came up to her since this morning. Tenten again smiled happily towards Sasuke and nodded.

"Y-yeah! Same here!" Tenten said, clapping her hands softly, "It's very nice to see you again!"

Iruka, hearing the conversation between the two, turned to them and before he was able to speak, the door opened. He looked at the door, waiting for the person to come in. Finally seeing who the person was, Iruka sharply stood up and bowed.

"Good morning, Prince Neji," Iruka said as he stood back up, "Please take your seat. I'll mind your tardiness. And please welcome the new student, Sasuke, once you pass by him."

Neji gave him a kind nod and expected and outrage coming from his wife-to-be. She did fight with him the first time he and Lee were tardy for class. He looked out to his classmates, only searching for one person. Finally spotting Tenten, his face slightly dropped. She was sharing laughs and smiles with the boy beside her. A boy. Neji raised a brow, not recognizing the boy she was happily being with. _"He must be the new guy..."_ he thought. Every passing second, her smile would grow and her face would flush faint pink. His face dropped a bit more. Shaking his head, thinking it must be just another one of her friends, he walked to his seat, taking the 'route' that passed by Tenten's desk. He kept his eye on her as he walked, and finally reaching to the point where he was right beside her, she didn't notice him. He stopped still in his steps and turned his head to look at them. She didn't glance over at him. Not once; as if he wasn't even there. Slowly, he sat down on his seat, eyes not escaping the sight of the two. Suddenly, a random feeling came across his heart, making him wince a bit, though not in pain. He looked down and placed a hand firmly on his heart. It was a strange feeling. A feeling that kept yelling: "Stay away from her!" "Stop smiling at him!" "Stop talking to each other!" Neji stared blankly at them and slowly dropped his hand from his chest to his lap. His eyes shown denial. _"Am I..."_

"_Jealous?"_

--

Lunchtime...

Neji walked out of the classroom and entered the school hallway, joining other students that have also just now left their class. He looked around. Tenten and the boy have left before him, disappointingly at the same time. He huffed out a breath in small frustration, looking as if he's been searching for Tenten for hours. Neji grunted quietly and turned around, revealing a boy who just looked like he was going to poke him. Neji took a step back and stared at the boy questionably. His eyes then widen. _"He's the one that..."_ he thought, but wasn't able to finish. Sasuke slowly drew his hand back to him and stuck it deep in his pockets.

"Hey," Sasuke said.

"Hey," Neji replied slowly, still looking at him strangely. The boy didn't seem to mind, for he went straight to his point.

"...You know Tenten, right?"

Neji looked at him in slight stupidity. _"Does he even know who I am?" _Neji thought dully, not accepting the fact that he doesn't know about him and Tenten. The news about them both has already spread through town. He probably doesn't even know that he's the prince of the town. Seeing that he was still waiting for his answer, Neji cleared his throat and nodded.

"Yes," he said.

"I thought so," he said, "I saw you two at the park yesterday."

"I see."

Both boys looked as if they didn't want to be where they were at. And they didn't. Neji's eyes shown annoyance and Sasuke's shown annoyance and hesitation. Sasuke then took a small breath in and again spoke, to Neji's disappointment.

"What does she like or not like?" he finally said a bit shyly, shocking Neji a bit, "Her interests?"

"Why?" Neji asked sharply, feeling a small glare creep onto his face. Sasuke shrugged.

"Curiosity."

His words annoyed him, alike in a way his did with Tenten. Although, he couldn't help but think of why he was asking for her likes in the first place. He continued staring at him deep in thought. _"Does he like her?" _Neji thought in an instant. Neji had huge doubt that Sasuke asked the question just for curiosity. Sasuke again looked like he was still hoping for an answer and leaving him unanswered would seemed pathetic. But Neji had no intentions on giving him what he wished for. Neji avoided eye-contact with the boy before speaking.

"She doesn't like...cute things," Neji lied, using all the things Tenten told him about herself, "She doesn't like pandas, flowers, or sweets. She's...doesn't have much a sweet tooth, either. Tenten likes...scary things, y-yes. She doesn't get scared easily. That's all I know, sorry."

Everything he said were the exact opposite of what Tenten told him. But he couldn't tell Sasuke the truth. He shouldn't. It was to ruin his relationship with Tenten. 'What relationship?' screamed through his mind. They were only in a fake relationship, so why was he feeling this way? He finally looked fully at Sasuke who then gave him a nod. With nothing else to say from the two, Sasuke turned around.

"That's all I needed to know," Sasuke replied before walking away into the hallways, leaving Neji as dumbfounded and confused as ever. For a moment, Neji believed Sasuke spoke with a smile on his face. Finally seeing Sasuke leave the building, it got to him. Neji quickly ran towards the direction Sasuke was walking- the lunch area. He had to see Tenten. Fast.

--

"I can't believe you know him!" Sakura whined towards her bun-haired friend, "It's not fair!"

"I...I just met him yesterday," Tenten said with an embarrassed laugh, "I don't really know him-know him."

"How did you meet him?" Sakura immediately asked, with small envy in her voice.

"I, uh, ran into him the park yesterday," Tenten replied, "I accidentally bumped into him and broke his cell phone. He didn't take it that seriously, so I guess he's pretty cool."

"Man! You're so lucky!" Sakura groaned, "I wished I ran into him the park, bumped into him and broke his cell phone, which he won't take seriously!...Wait! Tenten, could you tell him about me? Please? Pl-"

"Excuse me," came a voice from behind. Tenten jumped a bit, getting slightly startled, and turned around. Both girl's eyes widen in surprised shock. Sakura literally almost dropped all her belongings that she held. He nodded towards them.

"Sasuke?" said Tenten, just receiving another nod from Sasuke. Sakura seemed frozen, staring at him.

"May we speak in private for a second?" he asked kindly, though with his usual expession still planted on his face. Tenten ,after a couple of seconds, slowly nodded and stood up. Sakura scoffed softly, seeing them walk away together, oddly feeling a small feeling of frustration and exasperation. Tenten followed shyly behind Sasuke with her hands behind her back. Once they reached the bridge that linked the two school buildings, he stopped and turned towards her, making her stop as well. He said nothing for a moment, allowing the sound of the wind and the leaves surround them. It was comforting, yet awkward for Tenten. It was then she heard Sasuke take in a deep breath. She took a step closer to him, knowing he was about to speak.

"Listen," he said, starting off a bit quietly, "Are you free after school today?"

Tenten's heart pounded against her chest hard in pleasure. Just saying those simple words, she already knew where he was going. Although, just to make sure, she continued on with the conversation.

"Y-yeah," she said, gaining her voice, "Why?"

Sasuke paused for a moment and slowly removed his hands from his pocket. He then rubbed his head coolly and finally looked into her eyes. Her heart again jumped, seeing his black eyes look deep into her brown ones. Suddenly, one hand reached into his pocket, pulling out the unexpected. Out of his pocket came a flower. Calmly, he handed it to her. An unexpected flush grew onto her face as she took the flower thankfully. Sasuke continued.

"Want to take a walk today after school together?" he asked, "At the park of where we met, perhaps?"

"Y-yes!" Tenten squeaked childishly, "I'd love to! I'll see you after school then."

Sasuke gave out a small smirk, "Can't wait."

With just that, he turned around and headed back to the lunch area. Tenten, still a bit dazzled, stared at him dearly, bringing up the flower to her chest. The fact that she was in a fake relationship escaped from her mind like it was nothing. She smiled.

"...I just got a date with Sasuke."

**TBC**

Aha, I seriously need to work on the ending sentence. Ha, well anyways, thank you for being patient! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter, you will surely discover something big. Maybe. (: Please continue reading! You all get me hyped on writing this. Hehe, well R&R:D

(1): Just for those who didn't understand, Iori was the one that made the whole 'get a fake relationship' plan for Neji.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello all! Thank you for the reviews! It's hot. Aha, just wanted to say that for some reason. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Royal Punishment**

by iJutsu

**Chapter 12**

After school came fast. Too fast. And throughout the whole day she has been ignoring him. Either ignoring him, or not realizing that he was actually there. Neji walked out of the classroom first, wanting to wait for Tenten to leave. Their last class was one without Sasuke, after all. He leaned against the wall beside the door, watching his classmates exit the room and say random farewell towards him as they did so. He looked above their heads a bit, hoping to catch a glimpse of his mouse-haired girlfriend. Finally, as all the students left the room, Tenten, who happened to be the last student out, walked out of class with a smile on her face. That smile. The smile she didn't share with him, but with the stranger. Unfortunately, she walked the opposite direction of him, making her once again not notice him. Neji grunted annoyingly and quickly caught up to her before she was able to walk any further. He didn't hesitate in speaking.

"Tenten," he called out sharply, arms crossed. She seemed to have jumped up, obviously being startled. She quickly turned to him with wide eyes, but then relaxed, realizing who it was. Tenten let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, Neji," Tenten breathed, "You scared me. I didn't know you were here."

Neji's finger slightly twitched. _"So she didn't notice me," _he thought a bit disappointingly and annoyingly, already knowing that Tenten wouldn't lie. He cleared his throat and walked closer to her. He stopped once he was about two feet in distance before her. She gave him a calm look, or, the look that he would ever so often give her.

"I haven't spoken to you the whole school day," Neji said plainly. Tenten blinked.

"Ah!" she said, strangely with a smile on her face, "Actually, to admit, I haven't seen you much today either! I was sort of...busy."

"Busy?" Neji repeated questionably in disbelief.

"Yup, busy," Tenten replied a bit too easily, "Well, I guess not 'busy, busy' but like, I've been with the new kid. Do you know him? His name is Sasuke. Yeah, he's in some of our classes, you should know him."

Neji shivered a bit at the word. _Sasuke. _Neji found it rather odd how she spoke of everything like it was no big deal. Obviously, it was no big deal for her, so he could see why. But the way she spoke to him like he was an actual friend made him feel good, though, not in the good way he wanted to feel. He didn't want to feel it during this situation. His arms then fell to his sides.

"What about him?" Neji just said out.

Tenten raised a brow. "I already said that I was busy because I was with him."

Neji again grunted at his foolish question. Although, he had many questions to continue asking her.

"Why were you with him?" he asked sharply, sounding a bit demanding for an answer. Tenten looked confusingly at his expression and his sudden raise of voice.

"Why can't I be with him?" Tenten countered, with suspicion. Neji just continued looking down at her seriously. Seriously- an expression that he hardly gave her. She crossed her arms and waited for the answer impatiently. He sounded as if she was 'forbidden' to see Sasuke, or other boys at the matter. Neji ignored the small glare she gave him.

"You didn't answer my question, Tenten," he said, shocking her a bit as he repeated his question, "Why were you with him?"

Tenten glared.

"Oh, I don't know," Tenten said sarcastically, "Maybe because I want to? What's wrong, Neji? We were just having friendly conversations."

"Friendly?" Neji questioned, not believing it.

"Yes, friendly," Tenten pouted, now placing a hand on her hips, hating the fact that he doesn't believe her, "And if you don't mind, I have to go somewhere right now."

Neji flinched. _"She has to go somewhere,"_ he thought dully, _"Where could somebody like her possibly need to go to?_" The only possible answer that rang in his mind was: HIM. Sasuke. Although, having the feeling that he already knew the answer, he asked her regardless. He had to make the perfect move.

"I do mind," Neji replied, "Where are you going?"

Tenten scoffed and laughed fakely at him, "What's with all the sudden questions?"

"You're not answering me again," he said, sighing, "Where are you going?"

Tenten scratched the back of her head frustratingly. The fact that he was giving her such an attitude and right now was the first time she saw him for the day was pretty pathetic. _"Almost seems as if he wants to ruin my day,"_ she thought with a small huff, then with a pout, _"I was being nice to him too._" She looked up at him and sighed, knowing that if she didn't answer his question, he was going to do something about it. And right now, she didn't have much time. Tenten stood calmly and hesitated slightly before answering.

"I'm going to hang out with Sasuke," she replied simply, "At the park. Just to walk and talk about random things and get to know each other. Hopefully that answered any possible questions you wished to ask me."

With just that, she turned around, ready to leave and go to her desired place. Neji didn't allow it. He couldn't. Just before she was able to take a second step, he grabbed her gently by the arm but didn't pull her. His touch was all that was needed for her attention. She shivered slightly and turned her hea and body a bit to face him. She stared at him confusingly and again sighed.

"Neji, please. I really have to go. He's waiting for me."

The plead in her eyes got to him. It got to him hard. The eagerness in her of meeting him pained him in such a way he didn't quite understand. Lost in the look, he slowly let go of her arm, letting his arm fall loosely to his side once again. Tenten, not wanting this to continue any much longer, turned around and began to walk-this time, a bit faster. All of a sudden, she was caught by surprise as Neji grabbed her by the wrist firmly, stopping her. That was it for her. She sharply grabbed her hand back and turned around. She glared.

"Neji, I said...!"

She was stopped in her words seeing how blank he looked. He was no where near being depressed that she was going, nor was he near being angry. Although, she saw urge in his eyes, showing that he just wanted her to stay- with him. She face softened, and he seemed to have noticed for he relaxed a bit. She opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly she saw a glimpse of the clock. Her eyes slightly widen. _"I'm late...!"_ she thought, now remembering Sasuke. She gave Neji one last look and took her hand back to herself slowly. Tenten shook her head disappointingly at him before turning around and now running away from him, not wanting to waste any more time. Neji, hand still slightly up, stared at her as she ran further in awe. Seeing no more of her, he leaned against the wall and let out a deep sigh of frustration. He closed his eyes and relaxed a bit. Finally opening his eyes after what seemed like years, he pulled out his cell and dialed a number. After hearing the person pick up from the other line, he spoke.

"Iori, Tenten is going to park today. Stay out of sight, but watch her," Neji said, a bit quietly, "When it passes about 10 minutes or so, be sure to pick her up and bring her to the palace. I'll ask somebody else to pick me up, so don't worry about me. Thank you."

"W-wait...!" Iori started, but was stopped as Neji rudely hung up on him. Iori blinked and stared at his phone. He sighed. _"The things I do for that boy," _Iori thought with a soft chuckle. He stuck his phone back into his coat pocket and entered his car, getting ready for his assigned mission.

--

"Please still be there, please still be there," Tenten repeated in whispers in panic, "Please."

Tenten ran out of the halls of the second building and entered the first. After leaving the halls of the first building and reaching the front yard of the school, she looked around for her 'date'. She panted softly as she looked around, so far not seeing any sights of the black haired boy. Tenten frowned slightly. _"Was I stood up?" _she thought disappointingly in her head, hoping it wasn't so. Tenten sighed.

"Sorry I'm late," came a voice from behind. Tenten jumped up and swiftly turned around. Her smile retured.

"Sasuke!" Tenten said happily, "I-it's okay! I pretty much got her myself. I thought I was the one that was late, but I guess not."

"I could tell," Sasuke replied, "You look a bit tired."

Tenten blushed and rubbed the back of her neck embarrassingly, "Ah, I ran here that's why."

"I see," Sasuke said, as he stuck his hands into his pockets and looking at her kindly, though with a straight face, "Are you ready?"

Tenten's smile widen as she nodded eagerly, right now at the moment feeling like the most luckiest girls alive. She took the first step, allowing Sasuke to take the next. Before she knew it, they were walking together-side by side. Her smile didn't disappear until she heard a voice from behind call her. She felt slightly relieved, hearing how feminine it sounding, and knowing that it wasn't Neji. She turned around and her relief disappeared. It was Sakura. Sakura's smile seemed to have also faded away once she saw the person she stood beside. Sasuke also turned around, feeling Sakura's presence. Sakura, who lost herself staring at Sasuke in confusion, shook her head and looked at Tenten.

"W-where are you going?" Sakura asked Tenten. Tenten winced. She sounded disappointed yet surprised.

"I...I'm just going to take a walk with Sasuke," Tenten admitted truthfully, "Why?"

Sakura was still looking at them in confusion. Then suddenly her expression changed into non-belief, or the 'not wanting to believe it look'. That made Tenten feel uncomfortable and...bad, though not knowing why. Sakura looked sadly down at the floor and glared slightly at it. She felt Sasuke look at her, so she looked up again, not wanting to make a fool out of herself. Tenten looked deeply at her and blinked. Her eyes shown betrayal. She couldn't even look at Tenten in the eye. Usually Sakura wouldn't mind if she had other plans with somebody, so this must've meant something else. _"Could it be that she's...?" _Tenten thought, but ended her thoughts seeing that Sakura turned around and walk away.

"D-did you need something?" Tenten called out to Sakura concernly. Sakura slightly turned and gave Tenten a small, obviously fake, smile.

"No," she said, "It's not important anymore."

She then nodded as a bow towards both of them and continued walking away. Tenten looked slightly sadly towards her, but then returned a smile towards Sasuke, who was also staring at Tenten. Catching her glance, he focused back at her and gave her a small smile (or something she should just call a 'smile' for now).

"Is she going to be okay?" Sasuke asked, continuing on with their walk. The finally reached out of the school before Tenten managed to speak.

"Y-yeah," Tenten replied, trying to bring back life into her voice, "She bounces back pretty quick."

She looked forward. The park was close to their school, which made things a bit easier for her. Sasuke also looked forward, seeing the park. He blinked, noticing how strangely close it was to them already. Tenten giggled softly, noticing his reaction. He was new to the area, after all. Sasuke seemed to have notice her laughs, for he turned his head towards her questionably, causing her to blush embarrassingly and turn her head back forward. If she didn't know better, she could've sworn she heard him...

"Laughing?" Tenten said out loud purposely as she looked at him again, "Are you laughing at me?"

"Maybe," Sasuke said calmly. Tenten pouted playfully and punched him the arm.

He smirked softly and grabbed her softly hand, preventing a second punch. Tenten stared at him in awe as he wrapped his warm hand around her cold one that was shaking a bit from his touch. Their fingers suddenly then intertwined, sending up a desirable feeling up her spine. Finally, their hands together finally fell down and they continued walking. Out of nowhere, Tenten heard the shuffling of bushes from beside her. It was loud, so it couldn't have been from a small animal. Tenten looked to the side and saw that somebody has just jumped into the bush, with the back to her. As leaves popped up from the bush, she shook her head and looked back at their hands. _"Weird," _she thought, _"Who would want to jump into a bush?" _Tenten felt herself blush deeply, and she couldn't take her eyes of their intertwined hands that swung between them. Her smile once again crawled back onto her face.

"Oh, uh..." Sasuke suddenly said, startling Tenten a bit. She looked from their hands to him.

Sasuke, with his free hand, dug in his coat pocket. Tenten looked at him questionably. He then pulled out something wrapped nicely in a shiny cover. It was long, and had a small panda head pasted on the center. Tenten tilted her head slightly to the side, noticing how cute it was. It then got to her. It was a chocolate bar. After it was fully out, he handed it to her. Tenten's eyes widen slightly, and she then pointed at herself.

"For me?" she asked shyly. Sasuke nodded.

"I had a feeling you liked sweets," he said, with his small so called 'smile', "And, that you also liked cute things, like...pandas."

Tenten stared at Sasuke in amazement. _"First the flowers, now chocolate and a panda!" _Tenten thought happily, while she thankfully took the chocolate. Once it was in her hands, she smiled and bowed.

"Thank you!" she giggled, "You know what? All these things that you've given me today are things I have large interest in. So, really, thank you!"

"I know," Sasuke said. Tenten blinked.

"You did?" Tenten asked, "How?"

"I have sources," Sasuke replied with a small smirk.

It was then he thought of Neji. It was obvious at that moment Neji was lying to him. Tenten just nodded and thanked him once more. She stuck the candy in her pocket, wanting to save it for later. Strangely, she didn't feel like ruining the gift by eating it, even though she knew she was going to eat it regardless. They continued further into the park and finally reached the spot of where they met- where she had broke his phone. Sasuke first stopped, and once Tenten did, he gave her a look. An amazingly lovely, yet simple look that caused her heart to yet again leap up in excitement.

"This was the spot, wasn't it?" Sasuke asked, looking about.

"Yup," Tenten said softly, looking directly at him.

He looked as if he wanted to tell her something, but has a hard time trying to do so. Oddly, he also looked the same way Neji did when he asked her to be his lover: hesitant and doubtful. For a second, Sasuke did look like he didn't want to say it, but like as if he had to. Just like Neji. _"That can't be the case," _Tenten thought. He relaxed his shoulders a bit and cleared his throat quietly, preparing himself. Tenten paced herself as well, getting ready for what he wants to say. He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes gently. Tenten found herself lost in his eyes since she wasn't able to move- nor did she wish to. He finally spoke.

"I know that we've known each other for just a day, but..."

Tenten blinked, already knowing where this was going. She was also oblivious to the fact of whether or not this was a good thing or a bad thing. He then continued, with the slight doubt and hesitance still not leaving his eyes.

"D-do you want to go out with..."

"No!" came a loud voice from around.

Tenten and Sasuke jerked back away from each other in shock of the sudden noise. Calming herself down, she saw a figure standing before them. She raised a brow and stared at the person in great confusion.

"Iori?" Tenten asked, confusion still not leaving. Iori blinked and blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Ah, hello Miss Tenten," Iori replied, bowing respectfully, "I was just now looking for you. I apologize to end your little hang out with your friend, but we must go. NOW. And speaking of friend, who is this?"

Sasuke looked over at Iori, and Iori looked over at Sasuke. Sasuke just bowed his head calmly at him, and Iori just kept staring, hoping to get the answer he wanted from Tenten. Tenten tilted her head slightly to the side again.

"Iori, this is Sasuke, my...friend."

"Yes, friend. That's what he is. A friend, correct? Those you just hang out with to have fun and share thoughts with? Yes, yes, very nice. Friend," Iori said a bit awkwardly, trying to get the idea stuck in Tenten's mind of what he means. It seems like she doesn't, so he continued, "Come, Miss Tenten. The palace needs you desperately, as I am told."

Tenten sighed sadly, not wanting to leave, but what the palace wants, the palace gets. As told before, she had no rule over them. Nodding at Iori, she turned back to Sasuke and gave him a quick, cute hug. Feeling her face grow warm again, she turned around and walked with Iori, who was already ahead and leaving Sasuke alone and dumbfounded, not realizing the somewhat shocked expression planted on his face. Once Tenten caught up with Iori, she remained quiet, head obviously distracted with thoughts. Iori looked at her and sighed softly. Now he knew the reason of Prince Neji's request.

--

Neji looked over at the golden clock that hung on the wall nearby. He has been waiting about half an hour for Iori and Tenten's return. He sighed and sat on the chair behind him. If all things goes well, which was highly doubtful, things would go according to plan. But, what the plan was now confused him. Originally it was 'get a fake lover, break up with her once Kami leaves'. Now, why was he going through all this trouble just because she was smiling, like she never did with him, with a new boy? Jealousy was something he did not want to accept. Suddenly, the huge door within a distance from him creaked open, revealing the right people: Iori and most of all, Tenten. Neji stood up calmly from his seat and walked towards them. As Iori closed the door shut, Tenten too walked towards him, with a look filled with questions. Once they were close enough to each other, she was the first to speak.

"What was with you today?" Tenten asked softly, "You seemed angry."

"Oh?" Neji said, finding that the only thing to say.

"Yes," Tenten said, trying hard not to whine, "When I mentioned Sasuke, you would suddenly go all...well, I don't know. I can't explain it, but it almost seemed as if you didn't want me to go, like it was a crime to do it."

"I tried to prevent you from going," he said plainly, "So you should have gotten the idea and not go."

"But why?" Tenten asked desperately, "You knew I wanted to go, I know you did."

"I didn't know," Neji said, "And if I did, my answer to your obvious question would be that you would ruin everything."

"Ruin everything?" Tenten repeated in a scoff. Neji just nodded.

"Yes," he answered, sounding more sharp, "Think about it, Tenten. You and I are in a fake relationship, are we not? And suppose the press, or our classmates for this matter, happens to see you two together. There is no doubt that rumors would spread within an instant."

Tenten paused, understanding what he was trying to say. She found herself glaring at him, though.

"We're just friends," Tenten remarked.

"That may change soon enough."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Don't spend time with him anymore."

Tenten's anger got to her. His bad side was once again showing.

"Who do you think you are?" she asked, crossing her arms, remembering she said that to him the day he 'asked her out'.

"I think I'm the prince," Neji said. Tenten also realized that he said the exact same thing as well. Her anger grew.

"So what? You have no rights to order me around like that! Or t-tell me that I can't hang out w-with people I choose to hang out with!"

"I do have the rights."

"Shut up, no you don't!" Tenten now yelled, "Prince or not, you're not the boss of me! You can't...can't...control me!"

"Being in our little situation that we are in now, I can."

"No you can't!"

"I can."

"No you can't!"

"I can."

"No, you can-mmf!"

All of a sudden, Neji quickly grabbed her by her arms and pulled her close, trapping their lips into a deep, hungry kiss. Tenten's eyes widen in shock as she tried to pull away, but she couldn't. His strong arms held her tight to his body, and her body was growing numb from the feeling. Her heart ripped. The feeling, the feeling that she was suppose to get when she kissed, wasn't there. There was no love, just force and usage. She didn't want to feel that feeling. She really didn't, and it wasn't to start now. Closing her eyes harshly, she slapped him- she slapped him hard. He broke the kiss and backed up in surprise, placing a hand up to where she slapped. She glared at him, and with angry tears falling down her face, she turned on her heel and ran, ran as fast as she could out of the palace. Iori, who was also shocked, watched Tenten leave, and swiftly turned to Neji. Neji looked down in huge guilt, and Iori couldn't blame him. Iori sighed.

"You feel bad about you did," Iori said.

"I do," Neji admitted, not looking at him.

"You're jealous."

"...I am."

Iori sighed once more and ended off with his final statement.

"You're in love with her."

Neji shook his head and turned around, walking away.

"I am."

**TBC**

**GAH! That was long. Sorry for the late updates. I'm really busy. Well, R&R! Thank you all:D **


	13. Chapter 13

I'm sorry for the late updates. Again, I really am busy. Plus, it took me a while to jot down what I wanted to put for this chapter. Aha, well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Royal Punishment**

by iJutsu

**Chapter 13**

"What?" Iori called out to him, causing Neji to stop walking and turn back around.

"I meant exactly what came out of my mouth, Iori," Neji replied simply.

Iori walked closer to him and stared at him in slight awe. He then took a deep breath in and out before speaking. He looked at Neji a bit worriedly.

"I knew it," Iori said to him, "By examining you both, I knew something was bond to happen. You act differently with her; you actually _speak _to her. Not that I'm discriminating against your decision, your highness. I'm actually very proud. Although, this isn't going according to plan..."

"What do you mean?" Neji asked, voice finally showing interest.

"I thought I told you to choose a girl you didn't like, or didn't like you," Iori said, "Why did you choose Tenten if you're in love with her?"

Neji blinked, staring at him in slight confusion. After catching all of what he said, Neji looked slightly down towards the ground and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Neji sighed softly while shaking his head. He then looked up, though, not directly at Iori.

"It started off that way, Iori," Neji said quietly, but after seconds, gaining back his voice, "I wasn't in love with her. Hell, realizing how she really was, I thought I never was going to. And, without doubt, she despised me. It was the perfect plan solution. But..."

"You never expected to fall in love with her," Iori finished, as if he read his mind.

Neji sighed in defeat and nodded.

"There's just something about her," said Neji, "Every time we fought with each other, or if she fought with me, I start to have these...feelings. I strangely have the urge to embrace her. I feel her pain, annoyance, and whatever feeling she happens to feel. I have the urge to always do something about it, to calm her down a bit. Then, whenever we touch, I get a bit angry at the fact that it's fake."

Iori couldn't help but grin a bit. He let out a soft chuckle, and Neji stared at him awkwardly with a raised brow. Iori noticed, and then bowed, relaxing his laughter.

"What?" Neji asked.

"A-ah, I apologize, your highness," Iori said with his grin as he stood up straight, "It's just that, you sound so love sick right now. It's amusing."

Neji blushed softly in embarrassment, admitting to himself that he did go a bit descriptive with it. If they didn't know better, Neji sounded like a poet. He felt Iori's stare as he cleared his throat quietly. Iori stared at him more seriously. Neji winced a bit.

"Now tell me," Iori started, "Considering that you 'feel her pain', Do you feel her pain right now?"

"Pardon?"

"Do you feel her pain right now?" Iori repeated, "Did you feel her pain when she desperately tried to escape from your kiss? Did you feel her pain when she slapped you? Did you feel her pain as you saw her run sadly out of the palace? Do you, at this moment, feel her pain as she cries?"

Neji stared at Iori in appall, in small shock of what he said. The moment of when he did so flashed automatically in his mind. Neji grunted softly, now realizing the fear in her eyes, the fear in her touch and how sudden his attack was. He had really hurt her. All because of the fact that he was jealous. Of a new kid she barely met. He placed a firm hand on his heart, for it was beating hard against his chest. Indeed, he did feel her pain. Probably twice as much. Neji sighed and turned his head slightly and looked at door in which Tenten had exited. Neji turned around, but was halted by Iori's voice.

"No use now," Iori said, "She most likely already got a ride by one of the other officials."

Neji groaned softly, standing still. He was probably right. Tenten was sure to leave as soon as possible. There was no way to catch up with her now, unless he was to visit her, which she obviously wouldn't want. He'd probably get himself killed the moment she opens the door. Neji blinked, thinking about something. Iori noticed his thoughtful gesture and smirked.

"Hey," Iori said, making Neji turn his head to him, "The day is still young. Do something."

Neji immediately got what Iori meant. Giving Iori a small grin, he nodded confidently and ran out of the palace. He was on his way to get 'killed'. Iori ran behind him, just to see him leave safely. It was best if he would stay. After seeing Neji speedily enter a car that just so happened to always be there, Iori closed the door gently and turned around, needing to get some 'work' done. Suddenly, after a couple of seconds, he heard a knock on the door. Iori raised a brow in confusion and turned around back towards the door. He walked over to the door and slowly opened it, wanting to get a glimpse of who it was first. Unexpectedly, his mouth dropped slightly. Standing before him was... him. The handsome boy Tenten was with moments ago. The boy that caused this whole situation. Iori didn't want to believe his eyes, but it was really him.

It was Sasuke.

Iori stared at him questionably, but bowed in sign of respect towards visitors. Sasuke bowed as well. Not wanting to waste any time, Iori went directly do his question.

"Is there anything particular that you want?" Iori asked, trying to sound polite, "You are aware that this a private property, do you not?"

Sasuke just nodded. "I'm here to visit somebody," Sasuke simply stated, as he walked passed Iori like entering the palace was nothing.

Iori blinked and turned around swiftly, seeing him walk coolly into the halls- the halls where the royal's room where located. His system jerked up; he HAS to know what this was all about. After seeing Sasuke disappear into the halls, he followed his trail quietly; very quietly. Sasuke didn't seem to notice, for he kept walking forward. Then, Sasuke knocked on the door, which was too close to be Neji's. Iori raised a brow. _"If he's not here for Neji, he must be here for..." _Iori thought, now with shock. His eyes widen a bit. _"Kami!" _That was the room of the Princess which Sasuke was knocking upon. Within seconds, the door opened, revealing the ravishing Princess of the grass village. She stared at Sasuke a bit surprised but let him in. She then closed the door slightly. The door had a slight opening, giving Iori an advantage. Knowing that they were fully inside the room, Iori quietly walked over near the door, and leaned in. Iori, being the ease dropper, didn't want to miss a single thing. The two in the room then started to talk. Sasuke spoke first, and his sentence was one of the main points Iori needed to know:

"This plan isn't working out."

--

"Stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

Tenten leaned hard against the wall, with harsh tears still falling down freely down her cheek. She slid down slowly in frustration. She wasn't aware that her heart could easily be broken. She covered her eyes with both hands, trying to prevent further tears as small hiccups escaped her lips. Tenten drew one of her hands away from her eye and lightly touched her lips, remembering what he did. His forceful kiss. No love was shown, but then again, was it suppose to? Confusion entered her mind, not understanding why whenever she's happy, sad, or angry, she thinks of him. Why did she have the wanting of his and only his embrace? She glared towards the floor angrily. Even after all he did, after all the pain he got her through, she's thinking of him. She hugged her knees tightly against her chest and buried her face within them.

"I-it's just a fake relationship," Tenten said aloud to remind herself, "It's not real. Y-you don't need him."

She felt herself calm down a bit after saying so, so she began repeating it to herself in her mind. Her heart pace started to also relax a bit. Suddenly, when she was this close to feeling better, Sasuke flashed in her mind.

"_D-do you want to go out with..."_ she remembered him saying to her earlier today.

Tenten blushed softly. Of course, she did know what he was going to act and she didn't know how to react. She wasn't able to react in any way, however, for Iori just out of nowhere came into the scene. Tenten wiped her tears and sighed.

"I'm probably never going to get a chance like that ever again," she said sadly, as she numbly stood up.

Doubt conquered her mind, thinking that Sasuke might actually talk to her again. To her disappointment, someone started knocking on her door. She grunted. There was so many people she didn't want to see at the moment. Although, being her, she found it rude just to let the guy hanging. She quickly wiped her tears away and cheeks, not wanting to show signs of her cries. Taking a deep breath, she slowly opened the door, forgetting to ask who it was.

Mistake.

Big Mistake.

To her unbelief, Neji stood calmly before her. Her eyes widen in shock of his appearance; also surprised that he still had the guts to go see her. Just looking at him, she felt a huge bang against her chest. All of a sudden, she felt water fill up her eyes once again. Neji's eyes also widen slightly, noticing her sudden tears. Neji's hand reached up to touch her, but she wasn't going to allow that. She couldn't. Without hesitation, she pushed the door the close, but then was stopped, for Neji stuck his foot in, stopping the door from closing in. He wasn't going to give in that easily. Tenten grew furious as she watched him open the door, causing her once again to see his face. She glared sharply at him, trying so hard not to let the tears fall.

"W-what do you want?" Tenten whispered, though not meaning to, "Please, I beg you. G-go away."

Neji remained quiet. His eyes were fixed directly at her. She shivered at his stare a bit annoyingly. His eyes were her weakness- they were hard to ignore. He walked slowly towards her, making her take steps back, not wanting him to approach her. He didn't get the idea. Neji got closer to her, and knowing that the longer she continues to step back, he was bond to get her. She walked past him and planned to run, but Neji stopped her before she was able to take a step. He gently grabbed onto her wrist, causing her to turn. Her glare didn't leave.

"Let. Go." she said through her teeth.

As expected, he didn't. Instead, he pulled her close and her body stood inches away from his. She looked up at him just to realize that he was already looking straight down at her. She grunted quietly. _"What is with him today?!_" she yelled in her mind, thoughtful with the fact that he was touching her more than usual today. Neji then took a step back and slowly brought her hand up to his lips. Tenten blushed and shivered once again from the feeling. She looked straight at him, seeing that he looked right back at her; deep within her eyes. She stood still for a moment, stuck within eye-contact. His eyes showed passion, and to her surprise, he looked apologetic. Nothing like the way he looked at her earlier. She broke the eye-contact, and before she was able to back away shyly, Neji pulled her towards him again, now with their bodies touching. At this point, she didn't want to continue. She shakily brought up her hands to push him off, but was yet again cut off feeling his lips brush against her forehead. Her eyes widened and when she looked up, it was another mistake.

His lips softly met hers. He kissed her in a motion so gentle, she couldn't help but relax a bit. Her once wide eyes slowly closed and before she knew it, she kissed him back in the same force. Suddenly, realizing what she was doing, her eyes flew open. She hand came up and she slapped Neji hard. Again. They parted and Neji looked at her with a shocked expression. As did Tenten.

"O-oh!" Tenten stammered, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I...I mean, I did mean that, but I s-shouldn't have hit you.." She stopped babbling and pulled herself up straight as she continued, "You had no right to kiss me."

"You kissed me back," he said. Neji didn't seem angry.

"I did not!" Tenten denied.

"You have a talent for self-deception, or maybe twisting the fact to suit your case, Tenten. You kissed me. You liked it. It's time you stop fooling yourself."

Tenten's stubborn glare returned to her flustered face. So much for thinking he was being apologetic. Pain once again pounded against her small heart, and tears built up in her eyes, which she refused to let out. She bit her bottom lip and looked down. _"Jerk," _she thought pitifully to herself, _"Why is he always messing around with me like this?_" Her hands quickly formed into tight fists as she sharply looked up, anger filling her eyes that were fixed only on him. Neji took a small step back, awed from the look. She was shaking.

"D-do you enjoy hurting me like this?" she growled, "Do you find it amusing to hurt me?"

His face softened ever so slightly, but he remained calm. "I didn't hurt you. I kissed you."

"There are so many ways to hurt someone, Neji," Tenten whispered, lip quivering slightly, "Playing with my feelings could hurt very much."

"I wasn't playing," Neji said, voice sounding partly quiet. Tenten winced.

"So then why did you kiss me?" Tenten asked desperately, voice rising.

Neji paused for a moment. A moment of scarce silence overwhelmed the two, with only the sound of their heart beats and Tenten's deep breathing, and along with the company of their stares that were directly at one another. Neji took a deep sigh and closed his eyes, getting the thoughts through his mind. He then opened his eyes and stared at her deeply before finally saying:

"I love you."

Time stopped. Everything stopped. Tenten's glare started to slowly fade away from her face, and her eyes grew wide. Somehow she felt light and floaty. Her hands started to unfold and multiple thoughts sprung into her mind. Mainly, she didn't understand. _"Why?" _she thought, _"When? HOW? I...I thought this whole damn thing is fake! Nothing between us was or is real, so...how...?" _Tenten then shook her slightly, now finding a solution. _"He's doing it again. He's...he's playing with my feelings again." _She looked at him in total disbelief. She wasn't going to bear with his games any longer. Especially not after that. Those three words that were suppose to be magical to her just shot her hard against her heart. Neji gave her a confused look, noticing how she started to look like she didn't believe him. Her glare returned, and she shakily looked down.

"Get. OUT," she demanded angrily, eyes glued upon the ground. Neji blinked.

"What...?"

"Get out!" she said a bit louder, almost in a scream. Her voice seemed dry.

"Tenten..."

"I said to get out!" she now yelled, covering her eyes with both her hands. She felt a touch on her shoulder and already knowing that it was Neji, she took a step back and fumed.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled, choking slightly on invisible tears, "Don't you touch me ever again!"

"Tenten, listen..."

"No! I...I...I hate you!"

Neji froze. Never before has she used the word 'hate' towards him. He knew from the beginning that she disliked him. But her hating him was one he really tried to avoid. It didn't work. Although, knowing Tenten, her words were most likely just stated- just stated for him to leave. She didn't mean it, and she knew that. From her perspective, he didn't. Just hearing those words, opposite from 'I love you', shocked him greatly. Tenten just stood there, face still covered with her hands as she was heavily breathing. She didn't hear any sound coming from Neji. Tenten, after a few seconds, slowly removed her hands from her face. And when she looked up, he was gone.

--

"What do you mean this isn't working out?!" Iori heard Kami yell, "What's wrong?"

Sasuke sighed. "I can't do this anymore."

"What?!" Kami yelled frustratingly, "Why not? We had a deal! You said you'd do it!"

"I did. And now, I'm stopping," Sasuke said calmly, "This Tenten. She really seems to like me. Although, I don't return the feelings. At all."

Iori leaned in closer, still not understanding where this was leading to. He heard Kami give out a deep, annoyed, sigh. He then heard her slam her hand against something angrily, most likely a table. Sasuke just stood there plainly.

"That doesn't matter, remember? And that's the whole point!" she whined, "You were just to have her like you so that Neji would get jealous and cancel his relationship with her for good! So what if you don't like her! Break up with her the day Neji and I get re-engaged. This has to be done! I'm leaving so soon! If you don't return the feelings, what could hurt you, right?"

Iori's eyes widen in shock, yet with accomplishment. He had to keep listening. Although, all he heard was silence- Sasuke did not yet reply. Iori winced in fear, thinking that they may have caught him, but that all went away when he finally heard Sasuke speak.

"Oh well," Sasuke replied coolly as he turned around. Kami was furious.

"Y-you can't walk away on me with just that!" she groaned, "There has to be another reason...!"

Sasuke shrugged, and didn't bother to turn around while he spoke, "I don't want to hurt her. Try doing it yourself. It'll save you the trouble."

With just that, he continued walking out, leaving Kami alone and confused. Iori heard Sasuke's footsteps coming towards him, so he quickly got up straight and ran out of the hall and towards the entrance or exit of the palace. He already had a plan. A good plan. And all he needed first was Neji. He grinned.

"Score."

As he ran, he passed by another official in which he told to have Sasuke visit the gift store that was placed in the palace for visitor reasons. It was to save time. After receiving a nod from the man, Iori ran faster and finally made it to the door. Luckily, the instant he opened the door, Neji stood right in front of him. Neji looked a bit surprised seeing Iori's sudden appearance, but decided to deal with it. He looked at Iori. He seemed very keen to say something. Although, Iori's face changed once he saw the somewhat depressed look on Neji's face. Neji noticed, and sighed. _"Might as well save him the trouble asking me," _Neji thought, as he stuck his hands into his pockets. Iori stepped out of the palace and closed the door. He looked at Iori and once again sighed.

"She hates me," Neji said. Iori raised a brow.

"She hates you?" Iori repeated in a form of question, not believing him, "Did she mean it?"

"Probably not," Neji said simply with a shrug, "Just never thought she would actually say it."

Iori gave out a smile of relief before speaking, "Well, then, you still have another chance."

"Chance?" Neji questioned, "I don't think she'd want to see me for a while."

Iori just grinned more, already to spill all the inside scoops he got from both Kami and Sasuke. After stating all that he heard in perfect, precise detail towards the Prince, Neji stared at him in small shock, believing him, but then not believing him. Neji already knew that Kami would be the one to go that low, but something about it to him just didn't seem true. Iori saw the disbelief in his eyes and then sighed. His face then lighted up a bit, hearing something from behind

"Don't believe me?" he asked, pointing towards the door, "There's your proof."

Neji raised a brow and looked at the door, seeing Sasuke walk out. Iori twitched a bit. _"Guess he didn't want to visit the gift shop," _Iori thought. Neji's and Sasuke's eyes immediately were fixed on another. Sasuke then looked at them both, and chuckled softly. It was then he realized what they were wondering about. He gave then both a nod and when passing by Neji, he spoke.

"Don't worry. She's all yours," he said, before walking away and out of the palace grounds. Neji stared at him in complete awe and back towards Iori, who was just grinning like a fool. Success and confidence filled his eyes. Neji, oddly giving into Iori's expression, sighed and covered his eyes with one hand as he let out a soft chuckle.

"So, what's this plan of yours?

**TBC**

That was shorter than most chapters, but yes. The end is coming by ever so near. Just a couple more chapters. Oh, the queen is bound to show up next chapter, since I know how much you guys miss her. At least, I do. Aha, Thank you all for being patient with me, but I cannot promise quick updates. :( R&R !


	14. Chapter 14

Late update, very sorry. Thank you all for the reviews. I even get scared if I don't update. Aha, yeah, but I'm still very busy and updates still wont come fast. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Royal Punishment**

by iJutsu

**Chapter 14**

Saturday finally came. After a whole week of troubles, a day of relaxation finally came. Hopefully.

Tenten sat up on her bed numbly. She wasn't able to get enough sleep due to yesterday's encounter. Both Sasuke's and Neji's impact on her fell on her painfully. Also Sakura's impact, who hasn't spoken one word to her since yesterday. She grunted. The only one that wasn't giving her a problem was Lee, who continuously tried contacting her yesterday. He, being the protective one, obviously wanted to know what was up with her. Tenten sighed deeply and grabbed her phone, decided to cut Lee some slack and stop worrying him. After slowly and hesitantly dialing his number, she waited for him to pick up. Almost instantly, Lee picked up.

"Tenten?" Lee said first, sounded shocked, yet happy to have finally hear from her.

"H-hello, Lee," Tenten said a bit quietly, "How are you?"

The was a pause. A long, awkward, suspenseful pause. Tenten winced a bit nervously, finally hearing him speak.

"I leave you more than 20 messages on your phone asking if you were okay and you still have to ask me how I am!?" Lee groaned, "How are YOU? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Tenten sighed a deep sigh. She needed a friend, and Lee was just that. She felt the urge to break out and cry, but decided to at least be strong for once, she kept the crying inside of her. Tenten clutched the phone tightly before speaking. Lee already knew she wanted to let out. And he was ready.

"Yes, Lee, I'm really hurt," Tenten said, sounding sarcastically happy, "Neji ruined my chances of living a fairy tale life, Sasuke must think I'm a fool, and now I think Sakura hates me, because she's not talking to me. P-please, Lee. Help me. I hate this. I hate this very much...very much.You were right. I did get hurt, when I thought I w-wouldn't. I thought I was strong but...but.."

Her bottom lip was now quivering and her eyes were shut tight. She couldn't continue. She never realized the letting out her thoughts feelings would give her this relieved, yet smally painful feeling. Lee sighed, knowing that even though she was quiet, she was hurting even more. After a couple seconds of silence, he spoke.

"C'mon," he said, trying to sound comforting, "Get ready. Let's go walk around town. We'll talk there. I'll pick you up, okay? I'll be there in about 10 minutes."

Tenten gave a quiet 'okay', before hanging up. She wiped her invisible tears and slowly got off bed to get ready. Tenten was thankful for Lee. She really was. Otherwise, she would've continued laying on her bed sulking in misery. After putting on a simple pair of jeans and a plain white shirt, she cleaned herself up a bit and waited in her kitchen, which was near the door. She glanced over at the clock. Lee was to arrive soon. A bit too soon, because before she was able to look away from the clock, somebody knocked on her door. Already knowing who it was, she got up and opened the door slowly. Once the door was fully opened, her eyes opened wide in surprise.

Before her stood Sakura, who just now looked up from the ground. She looked at Tenten softly, as Tenten continued staring at her in awe. All of a sudden, Sakura shut her eyes tight and hugged her friend dearly. Tenten, still in surprise, looked over at Lee, who was just smiling at both of them. This was a good sign. Tenten, feeling happiness slowly build up back in her heart, hugged Sakura back. Once they released, Lee clapped playfully. Tenten, still confused of the whole thing, looked at the both of them. Lee, noticing the look, just chuckled.

"Let's go now," he said, "I'll explain everything while we walk."

Tenten slowly nodded, eyes still slightly wide. Managing a small silly smile, Tenten locked the door and finally the three walked down the stairs and left the apartment building. It wasn't until they were 5 feet away from the apartment when Lee began to speak. He cleared his throat and looked strictly at Tenten before doing so. She shivered slightly.

"What did he do to you?" Lee started, "Why are you hurt?"

"You're hurt?" Sakura asked, finally speaking with a voice so kind, it was as if she and Tenten were not in a 'fight' to begin with, "What happened?"

Tenten took a deep breath. She loved the concern, but she didn't want to break down again. She rolled her eyes at herself. Perhaps she 'broke down' way to much this week. But herself wasn't the one to blame. She glanced over at her friends, who were looking at her, eager for her answer. She gave them a small smile, deciding not to get to deep with it. Tenten looked forward, kicking a pebble along the way as they walked.

"Neji...kissed me," Tenten said as plain as she could, not noticing the shocked expressions she was given, "He kissed me...twice. The first time it happened was after he 'fought' with me, because he was looking down at me like a...servant. The second time he did it was...before he said he loved me."

Tenten paced herself a bit before eying her friends, who just stopped walking with their mouths dropped on the floor. She fully turned towards them, raising a brow. Lee was the first to get himself together. He shook his head in disbelief and stared at Tenten with eyes filled with concern and confusion.

"Wait," he said, "He loves you? I...I thought you told us that this whole thing was a favor, a fake!"

"It was," Tenten replied, "And it still is, without no doubt. I don't really understand myself."

"How can you speak so calm?" Sakura asked, sadly, "He hurts you, he kisses you, and then he hurts you again. What did you say? Are you still hurt?"

Tenten paused for a while, trying to recall the moment. Suddenly, that word popped up immediately in her head. HATE. HATE was that word. She slightly looked down, remembering she yelled at him saying she _hated_ him. Then she just now remembered her saying that she didn't hate him, but seriously disliked him. She grunted. She had every right to hate him at the moment. After all the pain, she did indeed have every right. Although, right now, she felt sorry, sorry for what she did. _"I don't hate him,"_ Tenten thought reinforcing to herself, _"I don't."_ Once again, her friends were looking at her impatiently for an answer. She lifted up her head and gave them a smile.

"I said something that I didn't regret, but now do," she said, with that smile still planted upon her soft lips, "And yes, I'm still hurt, but I'm healing. I'm healing fast."

Lee and Sakura stayed quiet, looking worriedly at their poor, yet happy friend. Lee sighed pitifully, hating how there was no way he could share the pain Tenten was going through. Sakura, being the easily touched one, embraced her once again, this time, a bit more tighter. Tenten welcomed her hug, for she hugged back. Once they stepped back from one another, Tenten blinked, remembering something. She looked straight at Sakura.

"You're not mad at me anymore, right, Sakura?" she asked a bit shyly.

Sakura, who was giving her a confused look, opened her mouth to speak, but before she was able to , a screech of a car conquered their ears. They all turned towards the sound, only seeing a white car that was now parking. Tenten stared at it dully and a bit annoyingly. _"That's the car that Neji usually rides in,_" Tenten thought, panicking ever so slightly. Tenten looked more throughly. This time, it was only that white car. It wasn't with the two black cars that usually accompanies it. Lee and Sakura were also staring at it, most likely already knowing what kind that was. The engine stopped running and they heard somebody exit the door from the opposite side. A tall person with a hat closed the door softly and looked up. Tenten's eyes widened a bit.

"Iori?" she asked.

Iori just nodded and walked to them. Lee and Sakura just stood there, as still as a statue, staring up at him in surprise. Tenten noticed and sighed. _"They must have not met him,"_ she thought to herself. Iori cleared his throat and bowed respectfully at Tenten. Tenten just slowly bowed her head back, still quite surprised of his sudden appearance. After raising her head, she looked at the car a bit numbly. Iori noticed and he gave out a comforting smile before speaking.

"Do not worry, Miss Tenten," he said, "The prince is not with me. I came on my own will."

Tenten looked at him in relief.

"But, if I may ask, may you come with me to the palace? Prince Neji is not there, for he is at a meeting and won't be returning until after 2 more hours, so nothing to worry about. I just really need to speak with you. This may only take merely 30 minutes. I'd speak to you here, but I believe we should be in a more private area."

Tenten's relief on her face left. Sakura looked at her and then at Iori a bit disgustingly, getting the wrong idea obviously.

"Hey, buddy," she said strictly towards the taller male, "What's with this 'speak in private', huh? If you're thinking about laying one finger on her, you're way out..."

"M-miss, please, do not get any wrong ideas," Iori said a bit flustered, putting his hands before him in an assuringly motion, "I just need to speak to Miss Tenten about the tantrums going around in the palace regarding her. I will drive her home to you both if I must."

"Yes, you must," Lee said, crossing his arms.

Iori nodded, somewhat nervously, towards them and opened the back door for Tenten to enter. Tenten gave her friends a final smile goodbye and hesitantly entered the car. Iori slowly closed the door and without giving the two friends a last look, he entered and began to drive. Tenten looked out the window, seeing that her friends were still looking at the car. She looked at them until they were no longer in her sight. She sighed a bit shakily. After all of what happened, she really didn't want to enter the palace, or deal with anything 'royal' at the while. Right now, knowing that she couldn't just leave, she just hoped deeply that Neji won't return from his meeting anytime soon. Tenten looked at Iori, who was driving calm towards the castle. She sighed once again. She really doesn't understand Iori, and the fact that he always appears surprises her. Tenten let out a sarcastic chuckle. _"Boy, was my week full of surprises,"_ she thought. After a couple of minutes, they finally pulled over into the palace. The gate opened and Iori drove towards the front of the palace. When reaching there, he stopped the car and got out to help Tenten get out. Although, once he got out of the car, Tenten was already standing near the bridge, waiting for him. He blinked.

"You don't need to do everything for me, Iori," she said, assuringly with a soft smile.

Iori, who obviously didn't like that idea, for now just nodded and walked right next to her. After crossing the bridge, he slowly opened the palace doors, that once again amazed Tenten, and they both entered. Tenten, feeling the nervousness building up within her, looked around for any signs of Neji. Luckily there wasn't. Iori walked ahead of her and she followed. They entered a hallway that was within the hallway in which the private rooms were at, and walked towards stairs. Tenten stayed close as they walked downstairs, for she hasn't been here before and being lost was something that she really did not want to happen. The downstairs, which looked just as ravishing as the upstairs, was really quiet and filled with only officials. Iori finally reached a door that had his name carved onto a gold plate that hung on the door. _"Must be his room,"_ Tenten thought, dully, breaking the obvious. They both entered and Iori quietly closed the door behind him. He then looked at Tenten and pointed at the couches near by. He sat. She sat down as well, fidgeting a bit.

"What is that you needed to talk about again?" Tenten asked quickly.

"I'm really close to the prince himself, Miss Tenten," Iori said, getting straight to the topic, "Almost like, what we these day would call, 'friends'. I apologize deeply for getting into your and his business, Miss Tenten, but I couldn't help but overhear that Neji just last night confessed his love to you?"

Tenten paused for a moment, slightly dumbfounded of how he could possibly know. Officials obviously must have their ways. Tenten, wanting to end this conversation as soon as possible already, just nodded.

"Yes, he did," she said quietly, avoiding eye-contact.

"And what did you say in return?" he asked calmly.

Tenten figured that if she stayed quiet, or if she didn't answer, it'll only make things longer, or she'll bump into Neji during the attempt of leaving the palace after their little conversation. She shook the negative thoughts out of her head and deeply sighed, now looking down at her fingers that was fidgeting with the end of her shirt.

"I said I hated him," she said more quietly, her voice getting a bit dry.

"Ah," Iori said, nodding, and now getting deeper within the discussion, "Now, I ask you this and again, forgive me for asking such questions, but did you mean it?"

Tenten's head immediately shot up, giving Iori such a questionable expression, "Pardon?"

"Did you mean it?" he said again, "Do you really hate him?"

Tenten once again felt something in her heart. It wasn't pain, nor was it guilt or any feelings that could possibly hurt her. It was just a feeling, a new feeling she did not yet understand. Her eyes were still fixed on Iori, and Iori's eyes were just as fixed. He seemed patient, seemingly looking fine with her taking her time to answer such a simple question. She grunted quietly. It wasn't just a 'yes' or 'no' question for her. Without a doubt, Iori too seems as if he expects more of an answer. She bit her bottom lip and stopped shivering. Giving Iori a dull look, she took a deep breath and let it out.

"It's hard to explain," Tenten said in almost between a whimper and whine, "I mean, one minute the guy is fighting with me, the next, he...kissed me. Y-you saw it, didn't you? You saw it when he...he just...did that. A-and, just that night I felt so unlike me. I was weak, Iori, weak. I...I wanted to cry. I did cry, and it hurt. It hurt bad. And...and when I least expected it, he came to my house and looked apologetic. After seeing his look, I felt a bit better, like I was already ready to forgive him. T-then he kissed me again and just suddenly said 'I love you'. Those words, Iori...I felt so...light when I heard it. When I heard it come from _him._"

Iori noticed a smile creep onto her face. A small, yet truly happy smile.

"I actually felt like a Princess," she said with a foolish and embarrassed smile, "Sadly enough, I'm sounding like those girls from the Neji fanclub, but It felt nice. When he said it, for just a small moment, my heart leaped like it was suppose to when one says love towards another. Then, realizing that he's...playing with my feelings, it was then I felt sad. Truthfully, Iori, I did like it. And despite how incredibly angry, and I do mean incredibly angry, I am at him right now...I...I really hope I can hear it again."

"So that means..." Iori breathed out.

Silence came over the two and the air felt thin. Tenten took one last deep breath as she smiled softly once more.

"...I...love him, too."

Iori stared at Tenten in complete surprise. That really was more of an answer than he needed. Iori was in complete awe. He did know what Neji did, and now hearing Tenten's side of the story made him realize how deep this whole thing was for her and Neji. Especially Neji. Iori closed his eyes calmly, summing up the thoughts in his head while leaving Tenten in silence. _"That's it,"_ Iori thought with a relieved smile, _"That's enough." _He finally opened his eyes and he stood up, causing Tenten to also stand up. She looked confused. He just gave her a small, apologetic smile and looked towards the corner of the room, where a huge cabinet sat.

"You can come out now, your highness," Iori said.

Tenten's eyes widen as she quickly looked towards where Iori spoke. Within seconds, the worse person to come at a moment like this walked out from behind the large cabinet. Finally revealing himself, Tenten gasped loudly and covered her mouth in panic.

"N-Neji?"

Neji just stood there, staring straight at Tenten in surprise, yet with a soft expression. It was obvious that he heard everything. Tenten blushed madly. She turned her head towards Iori in disbelief of what was happening. Iori saw her look and winced. He too has pained her with his lies of Neji not being her. Feeling guilty, he bowed his head and whispered something that sounded like: "I'm sorry." Tenten couldn't believe it. She didn't want to. She then looked at Neji in fear and embarrassment, and who was now walking closer to her. Panic overwhelmed her. She wasn't to stay. Without hesitation, she turned around and quickly ran out of the room. Tenten dashed out of the room and quickly up the stairs, bumping into random officials as she made her way through. She didn't dare look back. Her hands still covered her mouth in shock. _"He heard everything," _she thought, _"He heard every single thing I said and I know it!" _

Inner thoughts conquered her head: "Why?" "You love him." "He loves you." "What's the problem?" "Why are you scared?" Tenten shook her head, erasing the thoughts. She closed her eyes tightly, and once she opened them, she noticed the the exit was very near. Luckily she didn't hear any footsteps from behind her, so she was safe. Just for a second. As she ran, her, to her frustration, shoelace became undone. Before she was able to completely notice, she fell forward and foolishly landed on her knees. Tenten winced from the sting on her knees from skidding a bit, feeling it's burn. She looked down and rubbed her ankle. It seems like she sprained it slightly. Still gripping onto her ankle, she shakily sighed as she saw a shadow stand before her. She didn't even need to look up. Another game was lost.

"I know what you're thinking, Neji," she whispered only loud enough for them both to hear, "Why is she always running away?"

There was a short pause coming from him. He just sighed softly and sat down on the floor in front of her, accompanying her. She didn't look up and just continued rubbing her ankle.

"You're right," Neji said softly and plainly, "I was thinking that for quite a while, since you've been avoiding me from the beginning."

Tenten just continued looking down, but her ears were wide open. Whatever good thing he was to say to her, she had to make sure she wouldn't miss it. Neji rested his arms on his legs and looked at her. She looked nervous, or shy for that matter. He gave out a small, and hardly noticeable smile. He couldn't blame her. She obviously did not expect that he was there with them the whole time. But what was done was done. He heard it, and she knows its. Neji cleared her throat before speaking.

"...I heard what you said," Neji continued.

Tenten stiffed and remained quiet, not knowing what to say. Neji sighed, pacing himself before saying what he wanted to say. His face softened.

"...Do I really make you feel that much?" he asked, "Am I that bad?"

Silence once again came towards them. He stared deeply at her, not planning to leave until he gets his answer. Tenten began to shake very little and her grip around her knee started to tighten. He was doing it again. Her breathing became slightly heavy and thoughts became uneasy. Who was to apologize? Tenten felt that it was her need.

"I...I'm sorry," she muttered quietly, "W-what I said the other...other day, I didn't mean it...I didn't mean it. I d-don't hate you. B-but you kept on...i was just...you kissed...love me...l-love me..."

Her voice was muffled, as if something was caught in her throat. She hated herself, from once again showing weakness and pity. Her knuckles grew redder, getting ready to let out once more. Confusion came across her, for she wasn't sure of whether she was mad. Sad. Or even sorry. Finally, she sharply lifted up her head and looked straight at Neji as tears trailed down her red cheeks. Neji's eyes widened very little, shocked by her tears.

"Do you know how much pain you got me through?" she almost yelled, "So much, Neji, so much...so much..."

She wasn't able to control it. She covered her eyes with both her hands and tried her best to keep in the tears that wanted to desperately fall. All of these tears just because of three simple words: "I love you." Tenten hated it and she wanted it to stop. As much as she hates to admit it, she wanted him to stop it. She wanted him to cure her for reasons she still didn't know. All of a sudden, Neji pulled her gently by her arm and pulled her to his chest. His warm arms slowly wrapped around her while her hands were still covering her eyes.

"I know," he whispered into her hair, "I'm sorry."

Tenten allowed his embrace and approved his apology. Neji's sudden change of personality did confuse her, but perhaps it was for her. If that was the reason, they'd both have to adjust. Tenten started to calm down a bit and her hands stayed firmly on his chest as she removed them from her eyes.

"Don't play with my feelings anymore," Tenten whispered, "Or else, next time, you're dead meat to me."

Neji let out a chuckle, hearing humor, or happiness, finally come out of her. He softly pulled her back and planted a small, butterfly kiss on her forehead. He let go, now keeping his hands to himself. He, starting at this moment, did not want to do anything wrong to her. She noticed.

"I won't."

Tenten just laughed quietly. Neji, hearing her laugh, also let out another chuckle and gave her a small smirk.

"So, Tenten, I need to ask you a little favor."

Tenten blinked.

"...Sure, What is it?"

"I need you to be my lover."

A real smile finally came onto her face.

"I'll do it."

--

In a distance stood the queen, staring at the two sitting upon the floor sharing laughs and smiles. Her frown deepened and she turned sharply on her heel, heading on back to her room. Anger and disappointment filled her mind as she picked up the crown for the definite chosen one. She clutched her tightly and threw it hard onto the ground. The queen looked pitifully at it before leaving the room.

"_No."_

**TBC**

Man. Ew, I hated this chapter. I thought it was to turn out better, but I'll settle with this. Well, the ended is getting closer, and I'm going to have to stop fanfiction-ing for a while. (probably, depends). But there's going to be a bonus chapter at the end of this story that relates to this chapter. Please continue R&R! Thank you all:)


	15. Chapter 15

OH MY GOSH. I'm so sorry for the late, late, late, super late update. I've been really busy, no lie. And my best friend just passed way. So, I havent been able to do much. But please, forive me. For those who are still reading this, hope you enjoy!

**Royal Punishment**

by iJutsu

Things started to change after that day.

After their confessions, Neji brought her home, giving her one last smile before leaving off back to the palace. She did not see Iori after the silly tantrum, but she knew she was to see him whenever she could, for he looked disappointed in himself while speaking to her. He was to feel guilty, Tenten first believed. She was angered that he lied to her saying that Neji was no where to be seen and that he heard every thing she confessed. Though, seeing that all ended well, strangely, she wanted to apologize for her anger. Without him, things between her and Neji wouldn't have gotten better.

Sunday morning came way too quickly. Tenten rose calmly from her bed and stared at her wall blankly before she was able to get herself together. A small smile crept onto her lips and it oddly led to a silly giggle. She stretched and fell back on her bed, staring at the ceiling with the smile still planted on her face. She was finally able to have a good morning. She was finally able to wake up without thinking about the troubles from the previous day. She was finally relaxed.

Suddenly, the someone began knocking on the door. Tenten blinked and looked over at the clock. 7:30 A.M was what it read. She raised a brow. _"Who could visit me this early?"_ Tenten thought before getting off bed and wiping her face with a damp towel that was already ready for her. After placing the towel on the kitchen table, she opened the door slowly, to first reveal who it is before fully opening the door. Her eyes widen a bit in surprise, seeing the prince before her.

"Good morning," said Neji calmly before she was able to open her mouth to speak. Tenten blinked.

"Good...morning," Tenten replied a bit slowly, "What brings you here? You need something?"

Neji stared at her oddly, as if what she said was the stupidest question ever. However, he gave everyone that look, but right now it seemed like it was a real look. She winced softly and managed a silly smile as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. Neji let out a chuckled sigh.

"Can't one visit his, how you say, girlfriend?" he asked.

Tenten sighed in relief, glad that she didn't have to do anything royalty-related. She gave him a smile, realizing how freakishly sweet that was. 'Freakishly' being because it was...Neji. Somehow, sweet did not yet mix _perfectly _with himbut she would manage until that day comes when it does. She nodded.

"Yeah, anytime," she smiled.

An awkward silence surrounded them. Neji scratched his head a bit while Tenten clapped her heels together a couple of times. Tenten blushed slightly, finding it a bit embarrassing. She did think that Neji would carry on the conversation. He did later on, for he cleared his throat and gave Tenten a soft look.

"Ah," he said, "I just now remembered that the queen wishes to see you."

Tenten's faced dropped. Somehow, she felt that meeting the queen would be a bad idea, but she didn't know why. She thought for a moment. _"The last time I saw or spoken to the queen was when we first met Kami,"_ Tenten thought, suddenly now remembering who Kami was. She also hasn't seen Kami in a while, and the last time they saw one another was they day Kami slapped her for 'practice kissing' with Neji. Tenten twitched a bit, thinking about what it'll be like seeing her again, or what will happen when Kami realizes the 'news' about her and Neji. A feeling entered her stomach- nervousness. _"Perhaps Neji told the queen about us and the queen wants to talk about it!"_ Tenten thought worriedly, _"O-or, what if she's not happy with it? W-what if I get some strange and unusual punishment? W-what if the whole palace is now against me?! W-wait, they knew that we're together already, as fake lovers though, so that wouldn't make a difference. ... ! Oh god, what if he told her about the whole fake relationship thing!?"_ Tenten let out a loud groan of frustration and looked at Neji with 'the look'. Neji raised a brow, but remained calm.

"Am I in trouble?" she asked a bit fearfully, like a child. Neji blinked.

"Why would you think that?" he asked.

Tenten stayed quiet, and just shook her head, mentioning to him that she didn't want to answer. She didn't understand how to explain it. She then told him to wait for a bit while she changes so that they can head out. Whatever the queen wanted from her, she wanted to get it over with- quick. Neji just stood there, staring the door a bit dumbfounded about Tenten's concern. He waited patiently before the door and within minutes, he heard knocks coming from the inside of the door. Finding that pretty awkward, he leaned in closer.

"Tenten?"

"You better not laugh when I come out!" she declared.

"Why would I laugh?" he asked.

With slight hesitation, she ever so slowly opened the door, face down as she did so. Her face was a bit red, seeming as if ever step she took was towards death. Then, she softly closed the door behind her and looked up at Neji. Neji got in a state of awe. She wore a pink, long-sleeved, knee-length dress and her hair was down freely with a pink ribbon used as a headband. It was one of the outfits that he has chosen for her one their first day shopping. Suddenly, he felt a small smile creep onto his lips. Almost instantly, he covered his mouth with his hand and quietly let out what seemed like a laugh. He looked down to hide his face, but for Tenten, that didn't work. She pouted and whacked him on the side of his arm as an embarrassed blush formed on her face.

"I told you not to laugh!" Tenten groaned, crossing her arms, "You saw me in an outfit like this before!"

"I'm s-sorry," he said, removing his hand from his mouth, calming down a bit, "So now you put them on your own will? That's lovely."

"Shut up," she joked, blushing. Indeed it was her first time putting on the outfit without 'having' to, "I guessed if I have to talk to the queen this urgently, I might as well dress appropiately."

Neji remained quietly, face softening a little.

"You're nervous," he whispered. _"At least I'm not the only one."_

"Pardon?"

Neji just turned around and began to walk towards the stairs, "Come, we shouldn't be late."

She expected him to turn around, but her expectations always seemed to fail. She pouted and crossed her arms childfully as she stuck her tongue out at him. _"Ooo! That guy!" _she thought to herself, thinking that he might have just humorously made fun of her. Checking if the door was fully locked, she ran and catched up to him, trying not to trip over her 'disater' called shoes. Feeling that Tenten was finally by his side, without looking at her, he held her hand and interwined their fingers between each others as they walked down the stairs. Tenten blinked and immediately looked at him, but the instant she did, his grip on her hand tightened ever so slightly. She looked at their hands and back at him. Her face softened. He looked worried, just a little, but still, worried. Maybe he was a bit concerned with the future meeting with the queen? Tenten had the powerful urge to ask him, but decided to remain quiet. When they finally made it down the stairs, Neji released her hand to open the door for her. He still did not look at her. Tenten, sighing once again, gave him a smile and walked out the door thankfully. Tenten looked forward and gasped.

"Iori!" she exclaimed.

Iori, who as usual was standing in front of the car, smiled softly at Tenten. Tenten's smile widen, shocking Iori a bit, for he did for the past night think she was angry at him. Without waiting for her smile to reach ear to ear, she ran and embraced him. Iori's eyes widen in shock, feeling her hug him ever so happily.

"Thank you," Tenten said.

Slowly, he hugged her back, or patted her back. Tenten released and grinned up at him. Shyly, Iori opened the door for her and Tenten entered. He looked towards Neji, who was just now exiting the building, walked towards the car and once he was about to enter, he looked at Iori and grinned smally.

"Told you," he whispered.

Once he entered the car, Iori closed it slowly and drove back to the palace with small laughs and a relieved smile. _"I can finally sleep peacefully tonight," _he thought with a final laugh. Tenten looked over at Neji, who was finally sitting beside her in the car. Before they would be seats apart, just facing each other from a distant. Now, they're sitting side by side, hand in hand. His face was still deep in thought and the worry still hasn't left his face. She pouted and, not being able to take any more of his silence, poked his cheek with her free hand. He blinked and turned to her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, in a small whine, "Are you okay?"

Neji raised a brow, but then looked back forward, "Nothing's wrong. I'm just...thinking."

"I know THAT!" Tenten whined, removing her hands from his to cross her arms, "About what?"

Neji slumped forward, resting his arms on his knees. "About us," he said calmly, "About this whole thing. About how much happier I've become."

Tenten blushed slightly, and gave out a small smile. He sighed and continued, causing her smile to slowly vanish. He was still worried about something.

"And about what the Queen may do to you."

He moved his hair away from his face a bit. "I knew from the beginning that she wasn't okay with our relationship. I also don't understand why she would want to suddenly talk to you now."

Neji then covered his eyes with one hand that was still resting upon his leg and let out a sigh in frustration. "What if she found out about the fake relationship?"

He finally looked at her, eyes flooding with concern. "Be cautious when speaking with her. Choose your words wisely," he said seriously.

Now Tenten began to worry. At first, she didn't think this deep about the conversation she was to have with the Queen, but now, seeing Neji's rare concern, must mean that this conversation is more than important. Slight fear overwhelmed her, causing her to become a bit uneasy. She squirmed around her seat a bit, and took in several deep breaths. Not being able to calm herself down by the slightest, she looked at Neji.

"Is she going to hurt me?" she asked, quietly. She did find the question stupid, but she had to ask it.

Neji looked at her in slight shock, but then looked forward again with a grunt.

"No," he quietly said, "Not on my account.

--

The Queen waited patiently in the private room where she first had tea with Tenten. She glanced at the clock. They were to arrive in a matter of minutes. She poured the hot tea into the two small tea cups meant for only her and Tenten. The guards standing outside her closed door were to make sure Neji would not come in. Suddenly, she heard soft voices coming from outside the room. A smile came across her thin lips. She stood up and standed perfectly still. The door opened, revealing the one and only person she needed: Tenten. The Queen turned and smiled at her. Tenten, very slowly, entered the room and feeling the smile from the Queen, she shakily bowed. _"Get it together, Tenten,"_ Tenten thought to herself_, "Stay calm." _The Queen sat down and then with just a small motion with her hands, told her to sit down. Tenten nodded and sat down, trying to release the nervous feeling in her system. Queen Hyuuga once again smiled.

"Good morning, dear," she said to her.

"G-good morning, your highness."

"You look very elegant today," she said, then pointing at the tea, "Please, have some."

"T-thank you and I...I will."

"_So far, so good," _thought Tenten. She returned a smile to the Queen as she shyly took the cup and took a small sip of the warm tea. The Queen did the same and the instant she placed down the cup, she spoke with a sudden voice change; as if her power was going to overcome her.

"I did indeed ask you this before, but are you happy where you are at?" she asked.

Tenten blinked, not quite remembering the moment she was asked that. "At...what, your highness?"

"Being the love of the Prince's life," she said, a bit sharply, "Are you happy?"

Tenten paused, not understand the reason for that question. All of a sudden, panic came over. Tenten's eyes widened by the slightest. _"Does she think I'm unhappy?"_ Tenten thought, _"Or 'was' unhappy?_" The possibility of the Queen knowing their previous secret is getting more...possible. Tenten gulped. She had to get herself together, to convince the Queen that she now is truly in love with him. The Queen just sat there, looking at her so simply, it was frightening.

"Yes, I am happy," Tenten replied, trying to bring out the best of her smiles. It just wouldn't come out.

The Queen gave out what seemed like a sigh or a grunt. She looked directly at Tenten, eyes filled with disappointment. Tenten's heart jumped a bit.

"Tenten," she started, a bit dryly, "I do not mean to sound rude in any way, but you are aware that you are ruining the royal tradition, correct?"

She's getting punished. She knew she was. The Queen hates her. She knows she does. Tenten's eyes lowered. She's been out with Neji for a while now, and the Queen states that she's ruining the tradition at that moment, instead of their first meeting. One part was completely clear to her: the Queen doesn't want her to become with Neji's future. Tenten looked down a bit, avoiding eye-contact.

"W-why?" Tenten asked quietly.

"Somehow, I knew that you weren't aware," the Queen once again sighed, causing Tenten to wince, "For generations, dear, every prince was married to a princess from a different nation. Mainly, someone who is also from the same class as he is. A prince is to marry a princess. It is different here, Tenten. It is not like, what is that movie, Cinderella, where a mere villager marries the powerful ruler. Maybe in some other countries, but not here. It's forbidden. And, please forgive me for saying such a thing, but...

You're not going to have a Cinderella tale. Or if that tale started already with Neji, it stops here."

Bang. That's what Tenten felt in her heart. A BANG. All what came out of the Queen's lips were: Go away. For some reason, Tenten had a small feeling that their love wasn't meant to be. It was like that to begin with. He's royalty. She's...Tenten. Suddenly, she found herself shaking a bit and she felt a clump in her throat. Tenten closed her eyes pitifully. She was going to break down. _"N-no," _Tenten thought, _"Don't cry! You're stronger than this, Tenten. Not in front of the Queen._" Not being able to look up just yet, she missed the smirk that came to the Queen's lips.

"You also must be not aware of how many people you hurt," she said, paining Tenten more, "Kami, for one. She's been waiting for years to see Neji. Her family was so eager to see them both in a wedding ceremony. Yes, their marriage was planned ever since they were kids. Kami's been looking forward to their meet for ages. There's no doubt that she truly, truly loves him. And what does she get when she finally gets that chance? Pain. She waited many years just for it to be snatched away the instant she arrives. Plus, you also caused suffering for her family, who also looked forward to their engagement."

"He doesn't love her!" Tenten snapped, lifting up her head finally, "H-he doesn't want to marry her!"

"Oh? Who do you think he wants to marry? You? You, being his love for merely weeks? Months? Was that long enough for you both to prove that you're meant to be?"

"That goes for Kami too!" Tenten replied, raising her voice. She knew she was going to regret this later, "K-kami for years known that she was going to be with Neji, but she's never seen him or been with him during those years! She's only been here and actually seen and spoken to Neji for only a week, and you believe that she knows more about him than I do? I...I went through terrible hardships with him...I...I..."

She felt tears, but she refused to let them fall. The Queen expectedly didn't care.

"Hush, child," the Queen said sharply, "How rude! Speaking to me in such a manner. Also, you are only supposed to say PRINCESS Kami. Do not speak as if you are finally part of the royal class."

Tenten stayed quiet. The Queen smirked.

"Are you mad at me, child?" she asked, evilly, "I'm only speaking the truth. True, this is Kami's first time seeing Neji, but when they were kids, they communicated ever so much. Don't tell me all these things like you know Kami and her past with Neji. You, my dear, are NOT, I repeat, NOT meant to be a princess. HIS princess for that matter."

"H-he doesn't want to marry her," Tenten repeated as a mutter, "You can't...make him."

"I can," the Queen said. She then pointed to the crown that laid on top of a glass table, "See that crown?"

Tenten turned and looked at it.

"That crown is meant for the chosen wife of Neji."

Tenten slowly turned her head to look at the Queen. A sly grin was planted on her face.

"Tenten, that's never going to be seen upon your head."

That was Tenten's limit. She couldn't take it anymore. She felt as if her heart was teared into millions of pieces from a heartbreak. Heartbreak. That's whats going on. Neji hasn't broken up with her, but she was heartbroken. She stood up and quickly ran out of the room, not seeing Neji who was standing right in front of the door as she ran down the hall. Neji watched Tenten disappear into the halls in shock. He then turned his head back to the room, seeing the Queen just sitting there.

Laughing.

Neji cursed under his breath. She's an evil woman. Giving the Queen a death glare, regardless of the future trouble he may get it, he ran after Tenten. Luckily, Tenten hasn't gotten that far. She was feets away from the exit. He caught up to her. He grabbed onto her arm before she was able to go any further. She froze in her tracks, staring blankly at the door she was so close from opening. Neji slowly turned her to face him. His face softened; her face was stained with tears. He grunted quietly. _"She hurt her," _Neji thought with failure. She didn't look at him, causing him to worry a bit more. She looked slightly down.

"Tenten, are you alr-"

"This isn't going to work," she said very softly. Though, the words were crystal clear to him.

"What?" he said.

"T-this isn't going to work," she stuttered, eyes closed to prevent tears, "I...I'm sorry."

Neji stared at her in awe, and his grip on her arm was loosening. "What do you mean?"

"Face it, Neji, we're not meant to be together!" she cried, now looking up, "I...I know it's officially our first day being together, but we...we can't! N-nobody wants us together. Kami's been your chosen one for y-years. The Queen wants you to be with her. Kami wants to be with you. The whole world wants that tradition to continue! But I really wanted to...I...I'm not...You...you can't..."

She wasn't able to continue. Her sobs stopped her. She covered her eyes with both her hands as she silently cried in front of Neji. Neji continued looking down at her in appall, feeling her sorrow. He understood everything she said, but it had no meaning. He sighed deeply and placed a hand on the back of her head, stroking it comfortingly, making her shiver.

"Do you love me?" Neji whispered.

Tenten didn't hesitate to answer. "I...do," she choked, "B-but..."

Tenten slowly removed her hands from her face and looked at Neji, who was already looking down at her lovingly and worriedly. He lifted up her chin slowly and planted a soft, gentle kiss upon her lips. Tenten's eyes grew wide and her face grew warm as Neji slowly released and patted her head softly.

"I love you too," he said calmly, which would usually annoy Tenten, but at this point, didn't, "And that's all that I need to fix this, don't worry."

He turned around and stretched largely before placing his hands into his coat pockets coolly. Neji then began walked back into the hallways.

"Come on, Tenten. Let's get this over with," he said, with his usual 'Neji' voice. Tenten blinked.

"W-what are you going to do?"

"Change a tradition."

**TBC**

Please do not start throwing rocks at me. Dx I know this chapter wasn't worth waiting for , for like 5 weeks (again I apologize), but a lot is falling down on me now. I promise to update this more quickly, though. Give me inspiration to continue. Thank you for all that are still reading this fic! Please R & R ! Until next time!


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you all for the reviews. I honestly didn't expect that much after quite a while, so thank you. Although, please don't tell me what you expected to happen. I don't know why, but it really sounds like: 'I didn't want that to happen'. It's my story, and I just want to be surprising. That goes for characters. Whatever happened in the story caused them to have a reason for slight change in personality, but it's still there. Ah! I'm not being a jerk, if anyone is thinking that right now.. x.X; Sorry! Also, thanks for the kind support. Please don't review regarding this. Haha, I'm a bashful person. XD Anyways, here's Chapter 16!

I don't own Naruto.

**Royal Punishment**

by iJutsu

**Chapter 16**

"Change a tradition? ...W-wait, what?!"

Tenten, quickly wiping her tears, ran after him and grabbed his arm, making both his hands get out of his pockets. He stopped in his tracks and looked at her calmly. She looked back at him unbelievingly.

"Y-you can't just barge back and tell the Queen you can change it!"

"I can," he said simply, annoying Tenten slightly, "It's quite simple really. All I have to do is walk in, or calmly 'barge in' and tell her I'm going to change it."

"You make it sound like it's so simple," Tenten said quietly, removing her hand from his arm, "Do you really have that kind of power?"

He sighed. She was being doubtful. And he couldn't blame her. He was only a Prince, and compared to a Queen, his 'power' was not yet close to being as strong as hers. Neji fully faced her, and gave her a relaxed expression.

"Why do you think I can't do it?" he asked. He didn't seem angry or disappointed, not at the slightest. Tenten paused for a moment, and then looked at him a bit apologizingly for her doubts.

"She said it was...forbidden to change the tradition," Tenten recalled, "That...a mere simple being can't fall in love with a powerful ruler and get away with it. That...you princes can only marry...princesses."

Neji raised a brow and looked at her stupidly. Tenten shivered; that was one of his many looks that she disliked. It has been a while since he's given her that look._ "Did I say it wrong?" _Tenten thought, trying to remember if that was what the Queen told her. Neji cocked his head to the side a bit.

"It's...not forbidden," Neji said, starting off slowly, "A prince could get married to anyone at any class, though they were to find that someone before a certain deadline or when the already chosen princess comes to visit for the first time. If they didn't find anybody to love, they were to be engaged to the chosen princess, mine's being Kami. But, there aren't any regulations of the royal society saying that a prince has to only marry a princess."

Tenten blinked.

"But the Queen said...!"

Her realizations interrupted. It then got to her. The Queen lied. And Tenten was fooled- bad. Neji stared strangely for a moment, then chuckled out a sigh. 'Queen' was all he needed to hear to understand her doubt. Tenten looked disgustingly at the floor. _"Since when I was easily fooled?_" Tenten thought, hating that she took the whole conversation a bit too seriously. She even cried. Again. She grunted softely, _"W-well, how was I suppose to do know the traditions in the first place?!_" she finished in her mind. She then remembered the Queen saying that it's always been like that. Tenten blinked and looked back at Neji.

"But I remember the Queen saying that princes before you always married a princess..." Tenten said.

"That's true," Neji replied, "They have. Although, that doesn't matter. Their nation and ours may be a little disappointed when they find out I'm not going to marry Kami. That would make me the first Prince of Japan who did that. But again, that won't matter. They can't do anything."

"Ah, I understand," Tenten said, fidgeting a bit, "B-but, why did all those princes just decide to marry their assigned wife?"

Neji thought about that for a minute, but then just grinned softly and turned around, heading back into the hallways.

"Guess they didn't fight for love," he simply said with a shrug as he continued walking.

Tenten couldn't help but smile while she followed him, ignoring the nervous feeling she once again was getting. Of course, nervousness was predictable. She had just ran from the Queen, and there she was, going back to face her with the one and only Prince Neji Hyuuga. Neji didn't seem fearful at all. Tenten sighed quietly. She closed her eyes and placed all her hope into him. Once she opened them, the Queen was right in front of them. Tenten looked at the Queen, or mainly, just right through her. Although, the Queen immediately looked at Neji. Neji remained calm.

"Does Tenten trouble you this much, your highness?" Neji asked, "Does she really disappoint you?"

The Queen had no trouble's with answering. "Yes."

"I suspected that," Neji said, and suddenly a smirked appeared on his face, "The same goes for me."

"_WHAT?!_" Tenten thought, with a slight gasp, and staring at Neji in complete shock. Neji felt her look, but continued. The Queen became interested as well.

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Yes, I speak but the truth. Tenten has caused many problems for me, and of course, you. And perhaps, the whole palace," Neji said, "She has disappointed us many times. Quite clueless, isn't she?"

Tenten did not like where this was going. Although, she didn't move. As much as she wanted to just stab him the back and happily leave, she wasn't going to miss out on what's really going to happen between them all. Satisfaction filled the Queen's eyes.

"I'm glad that you have realized that, Neji. It..."

"But let me ask you a question," Neji said to the Queen, interrupting her and having a sudden change of voice, "Did she disappoint you _that _much for you to lie to her?"

The Queen winced slightly. "Lie?"

"Yes, lie. About this 'tradition'."

The Queen gasped quietly in shock of being accused. "I would never..."

"You are aware that just one small lie and the person who said it could spread around the palace in a matter of minutes, right?"

"Eh..."

"That small lie could also spread OUTSIDE the palace in a matter of hours, maybe sooner. There was no doubt that Tenten wasn't the only one who heard you. This place is obviously filled with guards passing by. Maybe one heard you and told it to another. You can't trust everyone in this palace."

"Eh...I...!"

"I am quite amazed, I must admit," Neji continued interrupting, with a chuckle, "You're the Queen of Japan, and here you are, spreading lies that may change Japan's future forever."

"I...!"

"Maybe for the best, maybe for the worst. What happens will happen, I believe. Although, let me ask you yet another question. Perhaps, I was the King and you are a princess. Your assigned prince is somebody you really do not want to become one with, and you're already in love with somebody else. Then, I find out and I forbid it, because I say that a princess MUST marry a prince, supposedly. I could've been lying, just so that you two wont be together. Would you just do what I tell you? Or would you do all that you can just to prove me wrong so you can be with the one you love? Also stating that you knew I lying."

The Queen's head was hurting a bit, from Neji's words. Tenten had to admit, her head began hurting as well, just trying to keep up. He spoke quite quickly. However, Tenten was still confused on where this was leading to. Neji stared straight at the Queen, waiting for her answer that he somehow knew he wasn't going to get The Queen cleared her throat before speaking. Her eyes shown pity and anger, but she refused to let it take the worse of her. A fake, horrible smile came to her lips.

"I know what you are doing," the Queen said, "Yes, I did lie. But I'm doing it for YOUR own good. Y-you cannot be serious with this girl. You must be lying yourself. How could you possibly be with someone her? She's foolish, pathetic, desperate. I don't want your place being Prince to be ruined. It...y-you...Are you really in love with her?"

Neji immediately answered, surprising Tenten a bit. He was really getting into it.

"I am."

"You fine with the fact that she, being how she is, is going to be a...princess? Who in which holds many responsibilities?"

"I am."

The Queen paused for a moment to take a deep breath in and out. She looked at him seriously.

"You're planning on marrying her?"

Tenten's eyes widened. Marry. How that word rang in her head. She looked right at Neji, or his back that is, waiting impatiently for his response. Neji just smiled softly at the Queen and nodded.

"I am."

Tenten's heart leaped in both joy, yet shock. Her eyes were wide and filled with happiness, yet appall. The Queen scoffed.

"You cannot be serious about this, Neji," the Queen repeated, hope slipping away from her voice, "You just cannot be. I don't understand."

Neji let out a deep, and slightly annoyed sigh. Neji grabbed onto Tenten's wrist and lifted it up a bit, looking as if she was the winner of a boxing contest. Tenten shivered and stared at him confusingly. She never is ready for sudden movements. With his free hand, he pointed at her.

"This is what I'm going to marry," he said simply, "Must I spell it out?"

Tenten tried not to glare. It seemed like he was talking about a 'thing' rather than a 'somebody'. She understood that he didn't mean it in that way, though. The Queen stayed quiet in frustration and having nothing else to say, she walked pass them both, not planning to look back. Neji and Tenten both turned around to watch her walk away. Neji took a sigh and spoke.

"Your highness," he called after, seeming to have little guilt in his voice, "I'm sorry to have disappoint you..."

She stopped her in tracks to listen but didn't look back.

"But," he finished, "I have to do what's right for me. Nobody will suffer, I promise you that."

She didn't move for a while, but speedily enough, she continued walking as far away from them as she can. His words were glued into her mind. She sighed, and covered her eyes with her cold hands. _"Make me believe you, Neji,_" thought the Queen with sadness and hope. Once she was out of both Tenten's and Neji's sight, Neji let out a sigh of relief.

"It worked," he whispered, though not meaning to.

He looked over at Tenten, who was just staring blankly at her hands that were fiddling with a ribbon that hung from her dress. She looked flustered, and her eyes were still a bit wide- as if she didn't blink for ages. Neji raised a brow in slight confusion and placed his hand gently on her shoulder. She automatically lifted her head and looked at him.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Y-yeah," Tenten whispered, but raised her voice, "...So, did it work? ...This whole thing, I mean."

Neji grunted softly. _"I just said it did," _he thought, but then said, "Yeah, it did."

She let out of what seemed like a sigh of relief mixed with a sigh of despair. "Thank goodness," she said.

For some reason, Neji wouldn't accept that short answer. He bent down a bit, where his head was the same level as hers, and looked at her deeply. Tenten winced, feeling like she was being inspected. His eyes are what weakens her a bit, so, as embarrassed as she was, she couldn't help but look into his eyes as well. After a couple seconds of eye-lock, or what seemed like hours for her, Neji sighed and stood back up straight.

"What's wrong?" he asked plainly.

Tenten answered a bit late. "Nothing. I'm just...happy."

"_It sure doesn't show,_" Neji thought dully. He yet again sighed and patted her head gently, like a pet. Tenten groaned quietly to herself. He didn't believe her. Unfortunately, Tenten didn't even believe herself. _"I'm happy, I really am, but..."_ she thought, but then stopped when Neji took her hand and walked forward, or the opposite way of the Queen. She slowly blinked as she was being somewhat 'dragged' somewhere. Tenten didn't bother to ask. She was going to find out anyways, and hopefully it was somewhere that would bring her even the slightest of happiness. She went through so much in such little time. They went in deeper into the halls, puzzling Tenten. Obviously, this was another part of the palace she wasn't familiar with. She looked around, for the hallways has gotten a bit brighter, and sun rays were hitting the floor from a distance. It was a passage way to get outside. Tenten stared forward dully. _"Is this another way out of the palace or something?" _she asked herself. They have finally reach ed the point where the sun rays hit them both. Neji, with his free hand, pushed open a glass door that led to what seemed like_ just _the outside. Once Tenten stepped out, she gasped in delight and covered her mouth with both her hands, releasing their grip.

A garden.

A beautiful garden. Around them was how girls would normally call, 'a girl's romantic wonderland'. Or, that would be how Sakura would normally call it. They both quietly walked into the garden, was was accompanied by no sound but the birds, their rhythmic footsteps, and leaves rustling calmly in the wind. Flowers, fountains, perfectly stainless brick pathways, it was indeed beautiful. Tenten glared at it all. A wave of jealously splashed upon her- A huge wave. Neji noticed the look. She felt his glance towards her and she gave a groan.

"This is all yours, isn't it?" Tenten asked, and after receiving a nod, she sighed, "I'm so envious."

"It could be yours," he said, looking back forward.

Tenten turned her body fully to stare at him. He did the same right after, making them fully in front of one another. She gave him a small puzzled look.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Again with his sudden movements, he grabbed onto her hand and slowly walked towards a bench that, and if Tenten couldn't have gotten more envious, was made of what looked like marble. Shading it was a cherry blossom tree, and the slow wind would often blow against it, causing the cherry blossom petals to peacefully float down. Tenten glared at that as well. He had sights like this in a garden. Once they reached it, Tenten, knowing that she had to already, sat down and waited to be accompanied. Although, Neji just leaned against the large tree beside her with his crossed arms. She looked at him. He just again looked forward and stared at the garden around them.

"It's quite self-explanitory, Tenten," Neji said, "It could be yours."

Tenten stayed quiet for a bit. "I...still don't understand," she whispered.

Silence came over them. Her eyes were still fixed on Neji, who was still staring forward. Not once has he yet looked at her when they made it to the bench. His face was a bit red, and he started to look less relaxed than before. He even uncrossed his arms. Tenten started to feel a bit worried about him, or herself- she didn't know. Neji finally spoke.

"Do you love me?" he asked yet again. Tenten raised a brow.

"Didn't you ask me that earlier? But, yes, I do."

Again silence. Tenten felt more uneasy and Neji finally leaned off of the tree. He walked towards her, and Tenten, strangely, didn't find the need to move. She just sat there as still as a rock, staring up at Neji who was now in front of her. He reached down a bit and stroked her cheek gently.

"Do you truly want to continue this?" he whispered, loud enough for her to hear.

Tenten immediately knew he meant relationship. She looked at him questionably, and all she was able to do was nod. Receiving that answer, he placed a strand of her hair behind her ear to see her perfectly. Then came his eyes- his greatest weapon. Tenten almost instantly looked right into them. Admiration was starting to show as his eyes narrowed slowly.

"I hope you're aware that everything I said to the Queen was true," he said, "Or at least, hopefully it's going to be."

Tenten stared at him confusingly, and before she was able to speak, he took both her hands in both of his, warming them. Tenten's eyes widen a bit, feeling that his hands were shaking a little bit. She looked at their hands, and then back up at him. _"Since when was he the shaking type?" _she thought. He then squeezed them gently.

"Are you willing to spend you whole life with me?" he asked quietly.

"W-where is this going?" Tenten asked.

She was worried from his nervousness and nervous from his worry. Never before has he spoken to her like that. Suddenly, Neji, with his hands still wrapped on hers, bent down on his knees before her. He let go with one hand and dug into his pocket. He left his hand there and kissed her hand softly. Tenten could feel her heart racing, and it was as if she could tell that his heart was doing the same. All of a sudden, he pulled out a hand from his pocket and placed a small box upon her lap. Tenten, being as curious as she was, opened the box slowly with her free hand. She gasped.

It was a ring.

At this point, Tenten definitely knew where this was going. Neji, taking one quiet final deep breath, he looked up from their hands and once again into her eyes.

"Tenten, will you marry me?"

Time stopped. Everything stopped. Just like when he first said _"I love you."_ Her eyes widened in complete shock, complete miscreant. She couldn't escape from their eye-contact and she felt as if moving would be the biggest mistake of her life. Her heart was still racing, pounding hard against her chest. Her face grew very warm and faded slowly to red. It was then she remembered the conversation she had a while back with Lee:

"_How do you know? What...what if something doesn't go right? Or this whole thing is leading into something you never expected? Something bad. Why are you smiling? This is serious! What if you actually end up..._

_...marrying the guy?"_

That was what she was trying to avoid in the first place- marriage. But things changed since that vow. Time passed and they've fallen in love. After so many arguments and tantrums, she finally had the heart to admit that she truly loved him. And what was better, he loved her as well. Tenten's eyes lowered, _"So then why am I feeling so..."_

She fainted.

**TBC**

Eh, not a good cliffhanger to leave a chapter with, but I'll settle for it. (: Thank you again for those who gave me kind support on behalf of my troubles. And thanks for the reviews. It may not seem like it, but the end is really coming. XD I have a lot more ideas for other stories, but I want to take my time on this. Haha, okay, please R & R!


	17. Chapter 17

Last Chapter! Ready for it!? I bet you all didn't expect this to be the last! Maybe some of you did, but yes, after 17 chapters of Nejiten, it's finally over. Oh! Thanks for the reviews. More acknowledgments will be started at the end. Aha, hope you enjoy this chapter! This may be pretty long.

**Royal Punishment**

by iJutsu

**Chapter 17**

Tenten slowly opened her eyes, seeing a bright painted ceiling of angels before her, and a golden spinning fan with diamonds attached to the ceiling. She turned her head, seeing a guy leaning against the wall beside where she laid, with one foot up against the wall and with his arms crossed. His head hung down, making his long hair completely cover the side of his face. Though, the stance, the posture, the hair. Tenten didn't need to think twice about who it was. She slowly blinked.

"Neji?" she whispered, not seeming to have yet gained her voice.

No response.

"Neji?" she said a bit louder.

Again no response. An annoyed glare started to slowly appear on her face.

"Neji!"

Suddenly, Neji jerked his head up and turned around towards the voice that awakened him. His eyes were a bit lazy, which were a bit obvious since he had just supposedly woken up, but then they grew wide once he clearly saw her. Tenten, feeling a bit odd from his stares, shakily sat up. With a short and quiet 'gasp', Neji quickly walked up to her and helped her sit up properly. When she was finally sitting up properly, she looked over at Neji with surprised and confused eyes. He gave her a soft smile when he brought his hands back to himself .

"You alright?" he asked.

She slowly nodded. "W-what happened?" she groaned, rubbing her head.

"You fainted," he simply said, "So I brought you to my room to rest. You sure you are alright? Need anything?"

Tenten raised a brow and looked around. It was a huge room. A very huge room with vintage walls and beautiful furniture and a huge window-door that seemed to lead to a balcony. The room was also a bit dim, however. The lights seemed a bit faint. She then looked down at the bed she was laying upon. It was red, puffy, had silky covers was and strangely warm. There also seemed to be more than a dozen pillows behind her. She unexpectedly blushed. Red bed, silky covers, dim lights- it all reminded her of...

Tenten's blush deepened and she embarrassingly covered her face with both her hands as she turned away from Neji. _"Ah! Get. Your. Mind. OUT. Of. The. Gutter!"_ she thought angrily, trying to calm herself down. Neji gave her a strange look and before he was able to touch her to see what's wrong, she shivered and turned her face back to Neji.

"I'm...I'm a-alright, really!" she said, freakishly loud and with a laugh, "Nothing's wrong! I'm completely fine! L-lovely room!"

He stared at her for a while, and then chuckled, making her more flustered.

"Hold on, let me make the lights brighter," he said while he walked over to the switch, "It's kind of dark in here."

If Tenten didn't calm herself down, she would've fainted again. She took a deep breath seeing the room get a bit more brighter. She turned and smiled at Neji, for she was able to see him more clearly. He made his way back to her and sat down on the bed in front of her, but with his legs hanging from the side of the bed. It took a couple of seconds before he turned his head to look at her, and the instant he did, a rock of nervousness fell hard on her head. She looked at him with a straight face, which strangely was harder said than done. Neji sighed deeply and looked back forward.

"Listen, about today," he said, "Sorry. I didn't mean to...'scare' you."

"E-eh?" Tenten stammered, a bit shocked from the automatic apology, "N-no, it's okay! I..."

"I...didn't mean to rush things, if that was the problem," he continued, as if he didn't hear her, "So, again, sorry."

"Neji..."

"But, I do not regret what I asked," he said, a bit more seriously and lovingly, turning his head towards her, " I love you. I really do. A-and asking for your hand in marriage, indeed I believe, was a bit to sudden, but what I was really asking..."

He then grabbed onto her hand and stroked her knuckles gently with his thumb. She shivered; his hands were cold. She looked at their hands and then into his eyes, seeing what she had saw the minute he proposed; he was still nervous. Tenten paced herself. She did not want to again trouble him with doing something unpredictable, such as fainting. He kissed her hand lightly and finally took in a silent deep breath.

"...is for our engagement to become permanent," he finished.

"NOOOOO!" yelled a voice.

Tenten and Neji nearly jolted back in shock from the scream. Neji and Tenten swiftly turned their head towards the voice, which seemed to be coming from the balcony. There was two people: one with pink hair and one with a bowl cut. Tenten twitched. Neji nearly died. Lee continued yelling and then started pounding hard on the glass door that led into the room.

"Open up!" Lee yelled, "Let us in! Tenten! Do not worry! We're here! Are you deaf, Prince?!"

Neji stared at them weirdly. _"How did they get on the balcony? ...How the hell did they enter the palace?"_ he thought confusingly. Tenten, by the way she was staring at them, seemed to have been thinking the same thing. Fearing that Lee's pounds and yells might wake up everyone in the palace, he quickly stood up and quietly opened the door. A rush of very cold wind entered the room the instant the door was opened. The first to enter was Sakura, who literally pushed Lee out of the way desperately. Once she was in the room, she hugged herself and started jumping up and down.

"KYA! It's freezing outside!" Sakura whined, as she turned to the prince and pointed at him, "It's about time you opened up! I was going to die out there!"

She turned back around and saw Tenten, who was staring back at her in total puzzlement. Sakura's angry expression then turned into a worried one. She dropped her arms and ran over to her, and as expected, embraced her tightly. She hugged her tighter, asking repeatedly if she was okay. Tenten almost fell back. Neji stared at them oddly, but turned around, hearing the door of the balcony close. Lee, after closing the door, slowly looked at Neji with anger in his eyes. Neji stood perfectly still. Seeing Lee's look, there was no way he was to kick them out-yet. With a glare still planted on his face, Lee slowly bowed to the Prince. Once he finished the respectful greeting, he crossed his arms and took a step closer. Sakura stood up as well.

"We heard everything you said," Lee started, "Don't you think you're overdoing it? How far are you willing to go with this deal, man? This is going way too far.."

"Yeah, I mean...C'MON!" Sakura added, walking towards the prince, and stopping where she wasn't too close to him, "She's been through enough, already! S-she can't do this her whole life. If you don't find another way to solve your selfish problem, then this whole deal ends here!"

"What are you talking about?" Neji asked calmly. Tenten remained silent, not having the will-power to speak.

Lee scratched the back of his head frustratingly, annoyed by the fact that Neji wasn't, or supposedly wasn't, taking this whole thing seriously. Sakura let out a mad sigh. Lee fully looked at Neji, who was giving him a straight face. Lee's anger began to rise little by little as every staring second passed. His teeth clenched together angrily and his breathing became a bit unsteady. Neji didn't move an inch. Not being able to control himself any longer, Lee ran up to the Prince and gripped onto his collar tightly with both hands, pushing him back a bit. Tenten gasped.

"About you marrying her, you bastard!" Lee yelled, shaking him sharply, "She's been through so much and now you're going to marry her for you're own good?! Marry her and then ruin her future?! Do you know how much you hurt her because of this fake relationship?! Huh?! Do you?!"

"L-lee, calm down!" came Sakura, trying to pull him off the Prince, "Let go of him! Remember who he is!"

Neji's hands shakily gripped onto Lee, trying to pull him off. Tenten just sat there, staring horrifyingly at the fight. Lee's words then got to her. Her eyes widened. _"T-that's right! I didn't tell them that our relationship was no longer fake...!" _she thought. And what was worse, Neji was completely oblivious to that. Lee heard Sakura's words and harshly let go of him, causing Neji to stumble back a bit. Lee took a couple steps back and covered his eyes with his arm. He started shaking slightly.

"Stop it," he said sharply, taking in deep breaths as he spoke, "Stop it. Tenten did all that she can for you, so now it's done. Marrying her is just...no. For just a simple deal? N-no. Stop it."

"This is no longer a deal," Neji said, staring straight at Lee.

Lee slowly brought his arm down and stared at him questionably. Sakura looked at him the same way.

"W-what do you mean?" Sakura asked, beating Lee to it.

"I see that Tenten has not told you both yet," he said, "Yes, I am aware about how much I pained Tenten. I hurt her so much, I lost count. Then, I told her I loved her, which hurt her once again. So, I apologize."

"But," he continued, not getting any remarks from them, "I wasn't lying when I said that. I truly am in love with her. And not long after that, she admitted her love as well. I hope I have answered your question, Sakura. This is no longer a deal. This fake relationship is done. It's finally...

...real."

Neji paused for a moment before stating his final statement: "So, me asking her to marry me was on my own free will."

Both Lee and Sakura looked at Neij in shock. They couldn't believe it- they shouldn't believe it. Disbelief filled their minds, and before they knew it, their glares slowly started returning to their faces. Neji still remained calm as ever. Tenten and Sakura looked over at Lee, who clenched his hands into fists.

"Liar!" exclaimed Lee, "Liar! That can't be true. How could Tenten of all girls fall in love with you? You even know she hates you. It's...it's..."

"It's true!" yelled Tenten sadly, causing all three to look at her, "L-lee, Sakura it's true! Neji isn't lying. T-the deal is done. I'm no...no longer his fake lover. S-stop fighting, please. I..."

Tenten looked down and covered one eye with her palm, as she finished, "...I've fallen in love with him."

Lee's hands slowly unfolded while his eyes grew more wide. Sakura covered her mouth in surprise, and her now watery eyes were filled with worry. Tenten stared back at Sakura deeply, showing her how serious she was about it. Sakura winced. _"Does this mean that she's serious about the marriage?" _Sakura thought fearfully. Lee noticed Tenten's expression. He frowned. He couldn't believe this was all happening. And seeing the sadness in Tenten's eyes, he knew he had to stop. Lee let out a shaky sigh.

"Sakura, bring her home and stay with her. I'll catch up."

Without any further directions, Sakura nodded and managed to both her and Tenten out of the room. Tenten gave Neji a concerned look as she got pushed out of the room. Neji noticed, and then gave her a small meaningful smile before the door was shut between them. Hearing both the girl's footsteps leave down the hall, Lee looked directly back at Neji. A moment of silence came over them as they shared eye-contact. Lee eyed to the side.

"She loves you?" Lee pitifully asked.

"Yes."

"She agreed to marry you?"

"Not...yet."

Lee blinked and looked straight back up at him again. "What?"

"I believe I'll have to tell you the whole story for you to believe me," Neji said, "I asked her earlier this late morning, for her to marry me. She then fainted. Then, once she woken up, I asked her again. That was when you two came in. I want you to understand this. Just because I asked her to marry me, doesn't mean we're going to have a wedding and become an official married couple the next day, or the next week, or the next month, or even the next year. What I'm really asking her, Rock Lee, is for us to agree on making this whole engagement to be permanent. We were engaged before, but as fake lovers. That's why I...asked her for us to become engaged finally, as real lovers."

Neji took a deep sigh and looked down, seeing how surprised and doubtful Lee looked.

"I know how powerful your friendship is with her. Almost like a father. I don't want to do anything to her that would make you...disappointed. Although, Lee, I know this makes you angry, but you have to cope with this proposal. I...

I really am in love with her."

Silence came once again, but this time, calm silence. When he raised his head, Lee was smiling.

--

"Why didn't you tell me? When did this happen? HOW did this happen?"

"Love," Tenten answered simply.

"Tenten, I'm being serious!"

"So am I, Sakura!" Tenten nearly yelled, startling her a bit, "Do you think I'm playing?! I know I've said things like hating him forever, and that this deal is absolutely nothing to me, but it's changed! It's all changed! A-and I didn't expect it to change! Sakura, I...I love him but..."

Sakura immediately wrapped her arms around Tenten, and Tenten eagerly held onto her. Sakura stroked the back of her head comfortingly as she whispered 'calm down' multiple times. Tenten closed her eyes.

"He asked me to marry him. W-well, not exactly marry, but to become officially lovers..."

"So you mean, he asking you to become engaged with him, but like, for reals this time?"

Tenten nodded.

"He loves you and you love him, right?" Sakura asked.

Tenten again nodded.

"Then why you hesitant?"

"I'm...scared of getting hurt again," Tenten whispered, "I...I don't want to go through all that pain again."

It was then Sakura let go of her. She sat in front of Tenten and gave her a deep, deep stare. Tenten blinked and stared back awkwardly. Sakura continued staring and staring at her without a single blink. Her eyes then narrowed, as if she was searching for something within Tenten's eyes, or expecting Tenten to start talking. She even tilted her head a bit. But Tenten just stared back, now, a bit more nervously. Sakura pouted and crossed her arms, eyes still not leaving. Both girls couldn't take it anymore. Sakura was to first to burst out.

"What the hell, Tenten! If you both love each other truly, madly, deeply, then getting hurt should be the least of your worries! I mean, I know you guys are still going to fight here and there, but this time there's chances for real forgiveness and real second chances! I know that may sound confusing now, but think about it! If you get hurt, Neji will heal you because he wants to, not like before, where he needed to. You're not going to go through the same pain! He loves you right? If so, I assure you that you won't get hurt as bad as you did when you both were in a fake relationship!"

Sakura yelled at Tenten so much, Tenten didn't realize that she stood up. Tenten looked at Sakura in awe, who was looking back down at her while panting heavily with a flustered face. It looked as if she been yelling for years. Tenten looked down, gathering Sakura's words. She closed her eyes. She was right. Before, Neji would heal her because she had to be ready for the next day as his fake lover, as the chosen princess, as royalty. But after confessing both their affection towards one another, whenever she would cry, he would embrace her tenderly, apologize and mean it. Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but then she realized a smile slowly creep onto the lips of her best friend.

"Y-you're right," she said, with a small giggle, "You're right, what was I thinking? So, what should I do?"

Sakura scoffed. "I nearly lose my breath lecturing you, and you STILL ask me what you should do? I could read your mind, Tenten. You know what you want to do."

"So I should..."

"Yes you should, my god!" Sakura said in a jokingly frustrated laugh, "You should go to him, you should agree to the engagement, you should stay with Neji because you should live your life happy and with the one you freakin' love!"

Tenten after a long pause couldn't help but laugh. "Ah, man, I love you, Sakura."

Sakura again scoffed. "You should."

Suddenly, a silly little tone came from Sakura's silly little bag. Rummaging through it, she read the caller ID, and blinked. Before the tune was to come to an end, she quickly opened her flip-phone and answered.

"Hello? Huh? Oh, yeah, she is. ...W-wait! Wait! Right now? But I'm...You sure? What are you doing? Oh...OH! Oh, alright. Yeah, I get it. Yeah, okay bye."

Tenten stared at Sakura oddly as she placed her phone back into her bag. She looked over at Tenten and gave Tenten an apologetic smile. She looked a bit out of place.

"Ah, sorry Tenten. I got to go. That was my mom. I totally forgot about the fish I was suppose to get. It's getting late, I should get there before it closes. Heh, uh, you stay here, okay! You should rest. Talk to Neji tomorrow, alright!? Promise me that. Don't leave! ...Okay, buh-bye Tenten!"

With that, she quickly ran out of Tenten's house, leaving Tenten flabbergasted. After hearing the door shut tight, Tenten sighed and laid back down on her bed. _"Ah, man, what a day. Might as well just stay here for the day. I wouldn't want to see what Sakura do if I left," _Tenten thought. She then glanced over at the clock. It was surely late and there was no doubt Neji wasn't going to show up. Especially after getting suddenly kidnapped by her best friends. She sighed once more. _"I wonder what he's doing right now," _she thought a bit desperately, _"He's probably laughing silently in his mind about this whole tantrum._" Tenten giggled quietly, realizing that was so like him. All of a sudden, her phone began to ring. Getting up from the bed, she grabbed her cell that has been laying under a pile of clothes since this morning. She looked at the caller ID and nearly threw the phone in shock. She had to pick up. This was her chance. She nervously answered.

"H-hello?"

"Hey."

Tenten didn't need to ask who that was. His voiced sounded a bit relieved, which calmed her down a bit. She let out a short breath and clutched onto the phone a bit tighter.

"Sorry about my friends, Neji," she started, "They're just...a little over protective."

"It's okay," Neji chuckled, "Actually, I'm pretty glad they came over."

"Really?"

"Really. They actually knocked some sense into me. Well, Lee literally knocked some sense, but mainly they made me realize how _more _of a delicate person you are. He told me that whatever I do to you, bounces back to them, so I have to be really careful with you. He also told me that your life is precious to them, so again, I have to watch myself. As for hurting you, I won't do anything to harm you anymore, I promise you that. I love you, so how could I? It is quite funny, once you think about it. I fell deeply in love with a stubborn, annoying, easily-angered girl that insults me almost everyday. But, then I also realized that if I go a day without that, I'll go crazy..."

"I don't know whether or not you're trying to flatter me, Hyuuga," Tenten softly laughed, going along with it, "Get the to point before I'll gladly and happily hang up on you."

"Already angry, I see," Neji chuckled with a sigh, "Alright, as you wish, Princess. Again, I ask, Do you love me?"

Tenten answered coolly, "I do."

"Do you forgive me for all the pain I put you through?"

"I do."

"Do you want to be with me?"

She answered with a smile,"I do."

"Do you want to..."

Tenten laughed, "Are you trying to propose to me by phone, Hyuuga?"

"Is it working?" he smirked.

Before Tenten could answer, she heard knocks on the door. She blinked. _"Sakura must've forgotten something," _she thought to herself. With her phone still to her ear, she walked over to the door.

"Hold on, Neji," she said, opening the door, "Somebody is at...the...door..."

There he was. Standing right before her very eyes with a smile. Her eyes grew wide and she dropped her phone in great shock. Neji closed his phone and placed it in his pocket. After he raised his head, he looked directly into Tenten's eyes and gave her the smile she wanted badly after he gave it first to the little girl. His eyes were filled with admiration, with passion. Unexpectedly,  
Tenten's eyes started watering. She then noticed two people who were standing a few feet behind Neji: Lee and Sakura. Both friends gave her a nod. Eyes still wide, she looked back at Neji who had his arms open out towards her. A sudden smile came onto Tenten's face as she happily ran into his arms. They embraced each other dearly, and then Neji lifted her up a bit- his arms still around her waist and her feet just a bit off the ground. She looked down at him in surprise. He smiled softly.

"So, what's your answer? Do you?"

Tenten smiled and without hesitation locked his lips with hers. In a matter of seconds, he began to kiss back in the same amount of passion she kissed him with- maybe even more. Unexpected tears flew down her cheeks slowly, and Neji released, wiping her tears and giving her one final kiss upon the forehead before placing her down. He stroked her cheek gently and once again embraced her. Tenten smiled and gave him one last kiss.

"I do."

--

"Hello? Did you hear me?"

Tenten jumped back in shock, suddenly seeing the Prince before her in school uniform. She looked down at herself and blinked in confusion. She was also in her school uniform. Eyes growing wide, she looked around. She was in school. She looked over at the bulletin board calender, which read Friday that was months ago from when Neji proposed to her. It was also the day that she first fought with him._"W-what the hell...?" _thought Tenten a bit fearfully. She looked over at Neji, who was looking back at her stupidly. He looked impatient.

"W-what happened? What's going on?" Tenten stammered, still looking around.

"You dazed off on me when I asked you my question," Neji replied, "Your eyes just suddenly became blank. I've been trying to 'wake' you up for the past 5 to 8 minutes..."

It then came to Tenten. Her eyes grew wide in fear and huge doubt. _"No. No no no no no! This...this can't be...!" _she thought horrifyingly. She looked sadly towards Neji, hope disappearing in her eyes.

"W-what were you telling me?" she nearly whispered, despair in her voice. Neji sighed.

"I need you to be my lover," he said.

Everything collapsed. Tenten's heart stopped as she stared at the Prince in appall. She covered her mouth, trying to prevent the soft screams that were coming from her mouth. Tears started whelming up in her eyes- harsh tears. _"T-that was all a..._

_dream?" _

Neji raised a brow, seeing that she was crying. He wondered why, but remained silent. She then covered her eyes, not wanting him to see the tears that had been totally wasted. She bit her lip and harshly wiped her tears with her arm. Tenten looked at him. She winced. She suddenly remembered all the memories she had with Neji. Her heart leaped. Memories.

"_I'm here with you now, aren't I?"_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_You sure are something else."_

"_I love you."_

"_Are you willing to spend your life with me?"_

"_Tenten, will you marry me?"_

Right then, the instant she looked at Neji, she saw her lover. She saw the Neji she fell in love with, the Neji that fell in love with her. Her arms slowly dropped down from her face and her face was finally showing life. _"Am I willing to go through all this again?" _she thought. Was she willing to go through all that pain once again just to be with him like the way it was in the dream? And if she agreed, will it go the same way? It was all a dream, and in reality it might be different. Neji might not end up falling in love with her and he might never apologize to her for the troubles he caused and she would end up scarred the rest of her life. The Neji here and the Neji in the dream could be different, and she would have to cope with that.

No.

No. That was the word that automatically entered Tenten's mind. She's not willing to take the chance. _"This must be a sign," _Tenten thought with a sigh as she looked down, _"I have to give him up. This..._

_is my royal punishment."_

Tenten slowly raised her head and smiled dearly towards Neji. Her smile was dear and full of happiness, but her heart was torn.

"I'm sorry, but no," Tenten said, "And please, don't run after me. And please don't think that I hate you, because I don't. I'm not even sure if I should. I'm going to be truthful with you, Neji. I had this dream. Just before you woke me up, I had this dream where you and I became fake lovers but soon fell in love. I was happy. But, sure enough, if I agree to you now, right now in reality, it's most likely that...it won't turn out that way. I...I know it doesn't make sense now, but please, don't waste your time on me. So, no. Sorry."

Tenten bowed respectfully and turned around, leaving the building, and keeping Neji oblivious to her tears that were once again falling. He stared at her in awe while she walked away and then looked down when she was completely out of sight. After a couple of seconds, Neji turned around and walked away as well. He raised his head, revealing a smirk upon his lips and confidence within his eyes.

"_Looks like we had the same dream."_

He turned around and ran after her.

**FIN**

-dies- Man. That was long. And right now I'm fidgeting because of the disappointment I might get from some readers. Though, I'm not sorry if you didn't like the ending. Aha, but to me, I really enjoyed writing this story. And I really want to thank reviewers that kept me hyped to type this. Also, for those who told me about my grammar. I'm trying to improve my english. x)

If there is any questions about the story that you don't understand, please tell me and I'll message you the answer as soon as possible.

I may stop fanfiction-ing here, but we'll see what happens.

Alright, R & R! Thanks for reading!


End file.
